The Lost Story, Adventures In Space
by Iceranger32
Summary: (A slightly revised version of the original one.)After the Turbo Rangers lose their powers and learned that Zordon has been captured by Dark Specter. The Rangers go into space to rescue Zordon, but Justin doesn't want to leave his dad so he stays on Earth, but asks a new friend he met a week before to go with them in his place. Rated M for safety reasons.
1. Blasting off into Space

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Saban Brands do. I just own the OCs and Ranger Powers that were not in the show.**_

 _ **Summary: After the Turbo Rangers lose their powers and learned that Zordon has been captured by Dark Specter. The Rangers go into space to rescue Zordon, but Justin doesn't want to leave his dad so he stays on Earth, but asks a new friend he met a week before to go with them in his place.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Hey everyone, this story was taken down from its original content as I needed to do a slight rewrite to it in which it'll first be notice in chapter 2, so this chapter pretty much was left unaffected by the change other than a few small things along with fixing a few grammar errors that I had found. So without further ado here is the very first chapter of my Lost story.**_

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter One: Blasting off into Space**

Divatox just smirks evilly as Elgar had returned from inside the Power Chamber and informed her that the Chargers were in place and ready on her command. Divatox looks at the big red switch on her lap as she then looks back towards the Power Chamber as smoke just comes out from the top of it.

"Bye, bye Rangers." Divatox muttered waving her left hand towards the Power Chamber

She then slowly puts her finger on the switch and flips it down towards her. Suddenly, the Power Chamber then blows up right in front of all of them.

 _ **A while later**_

The battle was intense. The Turbo Rangers had just lost their Powers and the Power Chamber in a fierce battle with Divatox. The Turbo Rangers now without their helmets and their uniforms ripped up are now hiding from Divatox and her army of left over Piranhatrons, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto as they were now searching the ruined grounds of what is left of the Power Chamber.

"Where are they?" Divatox questioned

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Elgar called out

Divatox then turned towards Elgar.

"Elgar, are you positive that they were inside when the Power Chamber blew up?" Divatox questioned

"Um, I'm not quite sure." Elgar admitted

Divatox just growls in frustration.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Divatox questioned

Elgar just shrugged his shoulders.

"Either the Rangers were destroyed."Divatox mentioned looking up into the sky

She then glares angrily at him.

"OR THEY WEREN'T!" Divatox yelled out

"It was smoky, I couldn't see anything." Elgar pointed out

"Find them." Divatox ordered

"Yes my queen, right away." Rygog stated

They all then continue to search through the rubble as the five Rangers hide out of sight as the Piranhatrons, Rygog, Elgar, and Porto look for them. Suddenly, a whistling sound is heard as they all look up towards the sky and see a flaming head appear looking down towards Divatox.

"Nice entrance." Divatox commented

She then puts her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Divatox questioned

" _ **I am the messenger from the Cimmarian Planet, Zordon has been captured**_." The Messenger informed her

TJ along with the others who were hiding around just stared at the Messenger in shocked.

Divatox seems only mildly interested in this fact.

" _ **You Divatox, queen of evil, will leave at once for the Cimmarian Planet**_." The Messenger instructed

"Now?" Divatox wondered

Divatox just laughs at that.

"I think not. You tell whoever sent you, congrats on capturing Zordon, but I just captured the Earth and I'm not going anywhere." Divatox informed him

Divatox then turns around and begins to walk away.

" _ **Dark Specter will not be happy**_." The Messenger told her

Divatox stops in her tracks and quickly turns back around facing the Messenger with a scared look on her face.

"Excuse me, did you just say Dark Specter?" Divatox inquired

" _ **The Grand Monarch of Evil**_." The Messenger confirmed

Divatox then turns towards Elgar.

"Load up we're going to the Cimmarian Planet." Divatox whispered to him

Elgar just nodded as Divatox then turned back towards the Messenger.

"Actually, you know what, a little vacation to the Cimmarian Planet is just irresistible right now. Yes, a little R and R would do me really good. Yes, thank you so much for your suggestion I'm going to take you up on it." Divatox informed him

The Messenger then suddenly takes off the same way he arrived. Divatox then begins looking around the ruins of the Power Chamber.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Divatox informed the Power Rangers

She then raises her arms into the air.

"Viva La Diva." Divatox called out

Elgar, Porto, and Rygog cheered for her as they all then disappeared. TJ quickly stands up and rushes over towards where they were once standing and looks around. Slowly, one by one, the others stand up too.

"TJ." Justin called out

TJ then turned towards Justin to see that he was okay. As they each go down to regroup with TJ, Carlos quickly grabs a nearby flag that the Piranhatrons had placed and tosses it to the ground before following behind Ashley. A few moments later, all five were standing in the center of what was once the Power Chamber.

"Is everyone alright?" TJ inquired

"Yeah, we're fine TJ." Carlos assured

Suddenly, they begin to glow their Ranger colors as their torn up Ranger suits then suddenly disappear also revealing that their normal everyday clothes were also torn to shreds as well. They all just look stunned by this.

"Our powers, they're gone." Cassie muttered

Justin then spots Alpha.

"Alpha." Justin called out

Justin then rushes over towards Alpha as the others do the same. They then reach him.

"We're coming Alpha." TJ assured

They then pull some rubble off him as they help him stand up straight.

"We got you." TJ told him

Alpha just sighs as he takes a look around the ruins that once was the Power Chamber.

"Oh no, the Power Chamber. Yo, what a catastrostroke. This was my home." Alpha muttered

"It's going to be okay Alpha. We'll get you out of this." Justin assured

Alpha then begins walking around in front of them.

"Yo, how could this have happened?" Alpha questioned

Alpha then turned back towards his friends.

"Dimitria and the Blue Senturion are gone. The Megazords have both been destroyed, and now, the Power Chamber." Alpha told them

Ashley just sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Alpha inquired

"We have to go to the Cimmarian Planet." Carlos told them

"We promised Dimitria that we'd stay and protect the Earth." Cassie reminded him

"Protect it from whom?" Carlos questioned

Cassie just sighed.

"Divatox is gone now." Carlos stated

"She's gone now, but when she comes back we'll be sitting ducks." Ashley pointed out

Alpha then remembers something and walks off.

"You're right, we got to stop Divatox before she comes back." TJ told them

"But without the Power Chamber? Without our powers? How are we going to chase her anyway?" Cassie questioned

Alpha tries to lift a fallen metal pillar nearby in the ruins.

"Yo, I got to get the box." Alpha muttered

TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie turns towards Alpha to see that he was trying to lift some rubble and a big metal pillar away from something and rushes over towards him.

"What is it Alpha?" TJ questioned as they reach him

"Yo, we need the Black Box." Alpha told them

They then work together to lift the giant metal pillar off the ground it is sitting on as they then toss it to the ground and out of the way.

"Yo, it's under there." Alpha pointed out

TJ quickly goes down and moves away a few pieces of rubble as he then spots a black box of some kind with wires sticking out of it.

"That's it." Alpha confirmed

TJ just blew off some dirt from it as he then looked towards Alpha.

"Alpha what is this?" TJ wondered as he handed it to Justin

"This box holds the Power Decorder." Alpha told him

Justin just looks at it.

"What does it do?" Justin questioned

"It has all the secret codes we are going to need it." Alpha told them

"What we need right now is to find a way to go after Divatox." Carlos mentioned

The others nodded in agreement as Justin then gets an idea.

"Wait it's a long shot but there might be a way. And I think I know someone that can help us." Justin told them

The others look on at him confused.

"Who do you mean Justin?" TJ inquired

"You have to trust me on this one TJ." Justin answered

The others just looked at each other before back to Justin as they nodded to him assuring him that they trust him as the six of them then raced off to get the help that Justin mentioned.

 _ **A bit later somewhere in Angel Grove**_

When they came to the place where Justin said they could find help. Justin goes up to the door with TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Alpha standing behind him. Justin sighs before reaching over and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door open and reveal a kid around Justin's age with short brown hair, brown eyes, and same built as Justin. His name is Paul Golupski.

 _Paul's POV_

Having heard the doorbell ring out through the house, I had opened the door to see who it was as I then see that it was my new friend Justin who I had met a few weeks back when I had taken the placement test.

"Hey Justin, it's good to see you again." I greeted

I then take a look at my new friend and see that him and four other teenagers look like they have gone through the shredder.

"Dude what happen to you guys?" I questioned

I then motioned to all of them.

"You all look like you had just had a fight with a shredder." I stated

"Hey Paul, it's a long story and I don't have time to tell you the entire thing right now, but something big has come up and we really could use your help." Justin told me

"Okay first off, I'll be glad to help you out. And second, what do you mean by we Justin?" I wondered not too sure what is going on

"Oh sorry about that I meant me and the other Rangers could use your help." Justin told me

I just stare at him in shocked and confusion.

"Wait, hold on a second." I stated

I then pointed at each of them.

"You five are the Power Ranger?" I questioned shock that my new friend is a Power Ranger

"Yes, but it's a long story in itself too." Justin told me

"I understand." I told him

I then happen to spot a robot near the four teenagers and just looked at Justin a bit confused pointing towards it.

"And, who's the robot?" I questioned

"Oh, this is Alpha 6." Justin introduced me

"Yo, a pleasure to meet you Paul." Alpha greeted

'Talk about a robot with attitude.' I thought to myself

"It's nice to meet you too Alpha." I greeted back

I then sighed before looking back to him and his friends.

"So, how am I able to help you and the other Rangers out Justin?" I wondered

"By helping us get a space shuttle to take us into outer space." Justin told me

For what seemed like the third time in one day, I look at him shocked and confused by this request.

"Wait a second, what do mean by us going into space Justin?" I inquired

"What I mean is that you will be coming with me and the other Rangers into space." Justin answered

I took a few moments to think about this.

'Kimberly isn't going to like this, neither will Aunt Gina for that matter. But, something tells me that I have to do what is right.' I thought to myself

I then turned back towards Justin.

"Okay I'll help you guys Justin." I told him

I then look towards his four friend.

"But first, can you introduce me to your friends here?" I wondered

"Oh yeah this TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley." Justin introduced

"Nice to meet you guys." I greeted

"Same here." TJ greeted back as the two of us shook hands

"We can do a better greeting once we get to space so follow me, we can't waste anytime." I told them

I then shut the door as we all then run off as I then lead them towards the NASADA Space Port where my Aunt Gina works at.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the NASADA Space Port**_

Once we had arrived near the front entrance of the NASADA Space Port, We all then stopped as we reach the sign in front of NASADA.

"Okay, we're here." I told them

"So, what's the plan Paul?" Cassie wondered

"This is what we're going to do. Justin and I are going to go and speak to the Commander and try to get the space shuttle. You guys stay here and wait until we say so got it." I instructed

"Yea we got it." Carlos stated

"But Paul, how are you two going to get in there to speak to the Commander?" TJ wondered

"Well, my aunt works for NASADA, so I can get in there to speak to the Commander I also know him personally too so it's all good." I told them

"Oh." Ashley muttered

I then turned towards Justin.

"Okay Justin, let's go, we can't waste anymore time if we are to get the shuttle." I mentioned

"Right" Justin agreed

We then run up to the guards at the entrance.

"What can I do for you two young men?" One of the guards questioned

"Hi, my name is Paul Golupski and this is my friend Justin Stewart, my aunt works here and we need to speak to her and the Commander right away." I informed them

"What's your aunt's name son?" The second guard inquired

"Gina Hart sir." I informed them

The guards look at each other as to think it over.

"Please, it's important. The Commander is also a good family friend since my aunt works here." I added

The guards take that in for a moment before looking back at us.

"All right he will take you two in to speak with your aunt and the Commander." The first guard informed us pointing to the other guard

"Thank you sir." I thanked him

Justin and I followed the guard inside. Once inside, we went into the main control room. I then spotted Aunt Gina and the Commander at one of the control panels. Justin and I then went over there to talk to them. Aunt Gina looked up and spotted us coming over and got up from what she was doing and went up to us.

"Paul what are you and Justin doing here?" Aunt Gina questioned

"Justin and I have a message from the Power Rangers that Commander Norquist needs to hear." I told her

"What's the message Paul?" Commander Norquist wondered

"They need the space shuttle sir." I informed the Commander

"They need the shuttle to get to Eltar, if they are to save the universe sir." Justin added

"Eltar?" Commander Norquist questioned

Justin nodded in confirmation.

"When do they need it?" Commander Norquist inquired

"Right now." Justin informed him

"Come on, we don't have a moment to spare." Commander Norquist stated

"Thank you." Justin thanked

Justin then turned towards me.

"Paul, go tell the Rangers to get to the shuttle and get aboard with them while I help them get the shuttle programmed for Eltar and ready for takeoff." Justin told me

"I'm on it." I stated

I take a look towards Aunt Gina who had a confused and worried look on her face.

'Her and Kimberly are more alike than they both care to admit.' I thought to myself

"Don't worry Aunt Gina, I'll be okay. The Power Rangers will be there to protect me if I happen to run into any danger out there in space." I assured

I then hugged her as she hugs me back.

"I hope you understand Aunt Gina. Something tells me on the inside that I have to go and help them." I mentioned

She then pulled away from the hug and looked at me as she then gave me a sad smile.

"I understand sweetie. Just be careful." Aunt Gina told me

I just smiled and nodded as I then run out the door to tell the other Rangers and to get aboard the shuttle to get to head for Eltar.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the NASADA Space Port**_

 _Normal POV_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Alpha were standing around by the NASADA Space Port Sign waiting for any signs of Justin and Paul.

"Do you think this is going to work TJ?" Ashley wondered

TJ just sighed.

"I'm sure it will. I mean, with Justin knowing someone who has a relative working here, there shouldn't be an issue in getting them to agree to let us take the shuttle." TJ explained

Suddenly, they then see Paul rush over towards them.

 _Paul's POV_

After having exited the building, I then run up towards where the others were standing.

"Hey, we've got the shuttle so we need to get aboard the shuttle right now." I informed them

"All right." Carlos cheered

"How you guys do it?" TJ questioned

"I'll fill you in later, right now, we need to get to that ship. By my calculations. Justin along with my aunt and Commander Norquist should be just about done programing the Shuttle for takeoff." I told them

They all just nodded as six of us then rushed off as I then lead them towards where the Space Shuttle is docked.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the NASADA Mission Control Building**_

Gina, Justin, and Commander Norquist pushed a few more buttons as they finish programing the space shuttle for Eltar.

"All systems are ago." Commander Norquist confirmed

He then turned towards Justin.

"As you and Paul requested, the shuttle is set to take them to Eltar." Commander Norquist informed him

Justin just sighed and nodded. Gina just looked at him confused a bit and wondered why his clothes were all torn to shreds like he was put through the shredder.

'Though, I may know why he looks that way and how he knows of Eltar, but why isn't he going to the shuttle with Paul and the Rangers he mentioned?' Gina thought to herself

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Shuttle Hanger Bay**_

The Space Shuttle on its Launch Pad is moved into position preparing the final stages for lift off.

" _Two minutes to launch. Prepare to switch all controls to computer control_." Launch Control called out

 _Paul's POV_

We all ran into the hanger to see the shuttle moving into the center of the hanger.

'That has to be it.' I thought to myself

"Over there." I told the others pointing straight ahead

"Let's go." TJ told us

We all nodded as we then run off towards it.

" _Pressurizing all external fuel tanks_." Launch Control called out

We climb up another set of stairs.

"Come on guys, not much time left before it lifts off." TJ called out

" _Prepare to clear the entry way_." Launch Control called out

We run towards the final set of stairs that leads to the ship's door.

" _Check all Emergency Power Supplies_." Launch Control instructed

Once inside, we find seven passenger seats. TJ then goes and sits in the seat closest to the door with Cassie sitting next to him, Carlos next to her, followed by me sitting down next to him as Ashley then takes the seat next to me. Alpha then takes the seat next to her. We all then buckled in.

" _Standby to pressurize Oxygen Tanks_." Launch Control instructed

Ashley then spots that Alpha hasn't buckled in yet and helps him out

"Here ya go Alpha." Ashley told him as she buckled him in

"Thanks Ashley." Alpha thanked her

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Shuttle**_

The Shuttle Bay Door opens up and the shuttle leans back and the launch pad raises upwards into launching position.

" _T-Minus 60 seconds to launch_." Launch Control called out

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Shuttle**_

We continue to look towards where we had came in trying to spot Justin but find that he hasn't shown up yet.

"Where is he?" Ashley questioned

"Come on, let's go Justin." TJ muttered

" _T-minus 30 seconds_." Launch Control called out

TJ couldn't wait anymore and pushed and hold down the intercom button.

"Justin we're missing someone." TJ said into the intercom

" _He…he can't go with you there's reasons._ " Justin said through the intercom

"Justin not going with us?" Carlos wondered

"Reasons what reasons?" TJ asked into the intercom

"It's his dad Justin wants to say with his dad." Cassie mentioned

TJ sighed sadly.

"Justin tell him that he has very good reasons and that we'll miss him." TJ said into the intercom

" _He already knows_." Justin said through the intercom

" _Rangers, please look after my nephew and make sure he comes home to me safely and that I love him and that I will miss him_." Aunt Gina said through the intercom

"Don't worry miss, we will make sure that he comes back home to you safe and sound." TJ said into the intercom

" _Thank you Rangers._ " Aunt Gina said into the intercom

" _T-minus 15 seconds_." Launch Control called out

I then hear the others sigh sad that Justin isn't coming with us.

'Now it makes sense as to why Justin wanted me to go with them.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Mission control room**_

Justin puts his headset down.

"I'll miss you too." Justin muttered

Justin then rushed outside to see the shuttle off.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Shuttle**_

Smoke started to fill out the hanger as the Shuttle prepares for launch.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Shuttle**_

" _10 seconds and counting_." Launch Control called out

As the shuttle doors close as we all then hold hands with each other.

" _9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1_." Launch Control counted down

"Goodbye Justin." Carlos muttered

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Shuttle**_

" _We have ignition. We have Lift off_." Launch Control called out as the Shuttle fires its thrusters

The Shuttle then lifts off from the launch pad flying up into the air in what can be describe as a textbook perfect takeoff.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside NASADA Control Room**_

"It's a perfect lift off." Commander Norquist muttered

Commander Norquist then looks towards Gina who had a worried look on her face as she places a hand over her heart. He then places a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry too much Gina. You know full well that Paul was meant to go with them." Commander Norquist told her

Gina just sighed and turned towards him.

"Your right Stan, but it still doesn't make it any easier to bare. I've lost my brother, his wife, and Paul's older sister. I'm not sure if I can bare the thought of losing my nephew too." Gina admitted

He just nodded in understanding as he gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

'Frank, you best look after your son out there my old friend. For your sister's sake.' Commander Norquist thought to himself

 _ **Meanwhile outside the NASADA Building on the Launch Zone**_

Not far from the Mission Control Building, that overlooks the NASADA Launch Zone, Justin looked on as the shuttle flies off into the sky getting smaller and smaller as it heads for deep space.

"Good luck Rangers." Justin muttered

Justin just sighed a heavy sigh as he then slowly walks off back towards the Mission Control building.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Shuttle**_

As the shuttle flies up the whole shakes as it keeps flying off.

'We're almost off Earth.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Shuttle**_

A few moments later, the Shuttle flies past the final cloud as it then leaves Earth's orbit and flies off into deep space heading for Eltar.

 _ **AN**_ _:_ _**Well there's the first chapter for this story. Now, in the next chapter is when you'll see part of the reason why I took this down for a slight rework and I should have that one out tomorrow as all I have to do is add in a few scenes to chapter 2 so, it shouldn't no longer then 24 hours. So until next time please R &R.**_


	2. Boarding the Astro Megaship

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Hasbro does. I just own the OCs in this story**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now, for the most part, this chapter is the same from its original version, but I had added in a flashback sequence in here that wasn't there originally to which probably should have been as well as one other thing and that'll be explained at the end of the chapter. So, this chapter has a little bit from the first episode of From Out of Nowhere Pt. 1 and the rest is all I added from scratch with a small hint to episode 3 of In Space, Saving Our Ship. Also, you will end up finding out who the Phantom Ranger really is in this chapter too.(At least for this story anyway.). Now, I am not going to say who right now, but I will explain a bit on it at the Author's Note at the end. Also, before I forget, yes, I'll be doing that gathering meeting of the forces of evil but it won't be until the next chapter. So, with that said, just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter two of the lost series for your reading pleasure**_ _._

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter Two: Boarding the Astro Megaship**

It's been quite a few hours since the four remaining Rangers, their robot assistant Alpha 6, and I had left Earth heading for the planet called Eltar to try and rescue their old mentor Zordon.

'I guess I should have realized that Justin had me go with them as his replacement. Mostly likely so that he can stay close to his father. To which I can fully understand.' I thought to myself

I then dig out a coin from my pocket and looked at it. It is a coin that once belong to my father that I had found in his belongings after what happen to him, mom, and my sister. It had a Gorilla's face on it and was gold in color.

'I just wish I knew what this coin was for.' I thought to myself

I then put it away as I then stare back out the window looking out in the vast emptiness of space. Suddenly, I then feel a hand placed on my shoulder and see that it is Ashley.

"Hey, how you doing Paul?" Ashley wondered as she sat down next to me

"I'm fine, I just never thought I be doing anything like this." I mentioned

"Yeah, I hear yeah. I had those feelings myself when I first became a Power Ranger." Ashley admitted

I just nodded as I turned back out to look out the window.

"So, how long have you known Justin?" Ashley inquired

"Only a few weeks I had just recently moved to Angel Grove." I told her

"Hey guys, come and check this out." Cassie called out

We get up and walk over the window on the other side of the ship as we all just stare at a black hole.

"Wow." I muttered

"It's so beautiful." Ashley mentioned

"Sure is." Carlos agreed

TJ then walked over towards Alpha.

"Alpha, how long till we reach Eltar?" TJ questioned as he sat down next to him

"At the current speed we're going, we should be there in about four hours." Alpha informed us

Suddenly, we then feel the shuttle shake.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ashley questioned

I then see something in the distance that looks like a ship.

"Hey TJ, you might want to take a look at this." I called over

TJ and Alpha then came over and looked out the window.

"It's a ship." Carlos stated

"And we are heading straight for it." Cassie mentioned

TJ then went over to the intercom and pushed a button hoping to get in touch with the ship.

"This is the NASADA Space Shuttle from Earth, move away we are on a collision course." TJ said into the Intercom

"Hey." Cassie called out

TJ then turned back towards us.

"It's opening up." Cassie pointed out

TJ comes back over and we then see the front nose hatch open up.

"It's pulling us in." Ashley stated

"But how is doing it?" Cassie wondered

"I have a feeling we are about to find out soon enough." I mentioned

Our ship is then pulled into the bigger ship to which turned us around. The ship then shook as we felt it dock in place as the big hatch door then closed around the shuttle securing us in Place. We then opened the door to our Shuttle and we find ourselves in the hallway of the big ship.

"Whoa." I muttered

TJ then motioned us to follow him and we do so having a looked around and see if we can find any passengers or crewmembers on board as well. As we walked the hallways, we then hear footsteps approaching us. TJ held up his hand in front us motioning us to stop as the four Rangers took ready positions as did I. Suddenly, we then see someone in black armor with what appeared to be a Red Ruby attached to the chest walk up towards us. I then see the others relax a bit as they all got confused but assured looks on their faces.

"Billy?" TJ inquired

"Phantom Ranger, Power Down." Billy called out

Suddenly, he powered down to reveal a man that is around Jason's and Kimberly's age and someone I barely remember from a time when I had visited Angel Grove prior to me moving here. But what is odd is that he is wearing an alien like uniform.

"It's been awhile guys, we had a feeling that we be seeing you here." Billy greeted

Billy then turned towards me and gets a shock look.

"Paul Golupski, is that you?" Billy inquired

"Yeah it is, I thought I recognize you Billy." I stated as I went over to him

We then shook hands.

"Hey, how do you know Billy Paul?" Cassie inquired

I turn towards her and the others.

"Well, he is on old friend of my cousin and her boyfriend." I stated

"We can talk about all this later, but there really isn't a lot of time at the moment we need to move to the bridge." Billy told us

We all look at each other and shrugged and followed Billy. A few moments later, we arrived at what appears to be the bridge and the sign outside did say the name anyway to confirm my suspicion. We have a look around and I happen to notice something very similar to Alpha.

"Hey guys, look over there." I mentioned pointed out

They look towards where I was pointing towards and they see what I see.

"Whoa isn't that Alpha 5?" Carlos wondered

The robot in questioned turned around and spotted us.

"Oh, Ayi, yi, yi, yi, Rangers I'm so glad to see you are all okay." Alpha 5 cried out

He then looked around.

"Where's Justin?" Alpha 5 wondered

"He stayed behind on Earth wanting to stay closer to his dad so he had me come in his place." I stated

Alpha 5 comes over to me and looks at me.

"You look kind of familiar to me, what's your name?" Alpha 5 inquired

I look at Alpha 5 weird for a moment.

"I'm Paul Golupski." I informed him

"Oh, Ayi- yi, yi, yi, now I remember you, you're Frank Golupski's son aren't you?" Alpha 5 questioned

I look at him in shock.

'How does he know my dad?' I thought to myself

"Wait, how do you know my dad?" I questioned

"I'm interested in knowing that as well fivy." Alpha 6 stated

"It, may be best if we show them the video Alpha 5." Billy mentioned

"Video, what video?" I inquired

" _ **It's a video that was made by Zordon himself in emergencies like this one**_." A female computerized voice stated

"Whoa, who said that?" Carlos questioned

" _ **It was I, DECA, on board computer**_." DECA greeted

"Whoa, cool." I muttered

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. DECA has eyes and ears on the entire Astro Megaship. She was put in by Zordon himself when him, Alpha, and myself began working on this ship." Billy explained

"Now, that's pretty nifty." Cassie mentioned

"Billy, about this video you guys mentioned. What is it anyway?" TJ questioned

"Just watch the main screen everyone and you will see." Alpha 5 told us as he pushed a few buttons

We do so as we then see some kind of blue head appear in the screen.

" _Greetings, I am Zordon of the Planet Eltar, if you are viewing this then something must have happen to me. In this video, I will reveal the history of one of my very first Earth Power Ranger_." Zordon stated in the video

"Earth's first Ranger, who could it have been?" Ashley inquired

" _His name was Frank Golupski and he was the Earth's original Gold Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger_." Zordon stated in the video

"Wait, my dad was a Power Ranger? How?" I questioned

"Just pay attention Paul and you will find out." Alpha 5 told me

" _Frank was chosen to do battle against the evil Rita Repulsa and her minions when she was accidently freed from her imprisonment many, many years ago_." Zordon said in the video

The video then went to play various fight footage of my dad's battles.

'This is all too strange for me. I would have never thought in a million years that my dad was in fact a super hero.' I thought to myself

" _After about two years of battling her, he was able to seal her away once more and send the dumpster into deep space. At that point, Frank retired from being a Ranger but had kept his Power Coin and Power Morpher in case of emergencies if he ever had to protect his new family which by this time consisted of a wife, a step daughter, and a son of his own. He also knew that one day, if the Earth needed the use of the Gold Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger again, that he was confident that his son would take up the powers if needed_." Zordon said in the video

"So, that's what those things were." I muttered as I scratch my chin

"What you mean Paul?" TJ inquired

"Shhh, it's starting again." Ashley shushed him

" _But I fear that if something has indeed happen to me and you are watching this. Then, I believe they would be useless until an alternate Morphing Grid is formed to power up the powers once more. Frank had also thought of this as well and the both of us along with my trusted assistant Alpha 5, a space director from Earth, Commander Norquist from the NASADA Space Port, and along with Frank's little sister that also works there Gina Hart we had begun working on a secret project. Project Astro_." Zordon said in the video

Alpha 5 had then paused it at that point.

"Project Astro?" Ashley wondered

"And what does Kimberly's mother and Commander Norquist from NASADA Space Port have in common with the whole Ranger thing? Besides them working together?" Billy questioned

"Billy, your question will be answered shortly, but I think it be wise if we fill the others in on Project Astro." Alpha 5 suggested

"Yeah, that's probably the wise choice of action Alpha 5." Billy stated

Alpha 5 nodded before turning back towards the rest of us.

"Project Astro, was created as an emergency backup plan had something ever happen to Zordon. Since Zordon, has been captured, and Eltar pretty much all but deserted as any survivors from there had left into hiding." Alpha 5 explained

Alpha 5 then looked more towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley.

"And seeing the shape you four are in as I can only assume that Justin is in the same shape as well, my guess is that the Turbo powers had been destroyed?" Alpha 5 inquired

"Yeah, we're not sure if it has something to do with the Power Chamber exploding or of the captured of Zordon with the fall of Eltar." Carlos stated

"We can look into that later, but for now. We must begin Project Astro right away." Alpha 5 told us as he walked over towards a metal brief case

We all looked at him as he grabs it and walks back over towards us standing next to Billy as Billy takes it from him. He then opens it up.

"These, are the Astro Morphers." Billy informed us revealing to us thirteen wrist like devices that are shape like something from a Star Wars or Star Track movies

'Or both." I thought to myself

Each one was next to a colored label. Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, Green, Gold, Purple, Orange, Aqua Blue, Ruby Red, Grey, and White.

"You'll use these to become Space Rangers." Billy explained

"Space Rangers?" Ashley wondered

Billy and Alpha 5 nodded. Suddenly, I then suddenly see the Astro Morpher that was labeled Red started to glow.

"Hey Billy, Alpha 5. The Red Morpher appears to be glowing." I pointed out

Billy, Alpha 5, along with the others looked on as well.

"Hmm, that's odd. I wonder why it is doing that?" Billy inquired

Suddenly, the Red Astro Morpher then lifts up from the case and floats in the air before it then flies over towards me and begins hovering right in front of me.

"Whoa, check that out." Cassie stated

"The Red Astro Morpher is floating in front of Paul." Ashley mentioned

"So, that's what Frank and Zordon did with that Morpher." Alpha 5 stated

"What are you talking about Alpha 5? What did my dad and Zordon do to make this Morpher to hover in front of me?" I questioned

"Well, my guess is that they had encoded that Morpher with your DNA. Meaning that if you are within the room with the Morpher for the first time, it would react this way." Alpha 5 told me

I look at him confused as I then turned back towards the floating Astro Morpher and then take it in my hands and looked at it. I see a red latch in the center and flip it towards me as it then opens up the center part to reveal a numbering pad. But instead of the pound and star sign buttons being between the '0' button like on a phone, it has two different ones. On the left side of the '0' button, there is a button with the symbol of a sound wave, and on the right side of the '0' button, there is a button with the letter 'E' on it with the enter key symbol right next to it. I then look up the latch and see some few instructions with certain key functions doing a few different things. I happen to see the one that has a Ranger helmet next to it.

'335.' I thought to myself

"So, I take it in order for me to Morph. I just push '335' and then enter?" I inquired

"That's correct, but you also call out 'Let's Rockit' in order to activate your Morpher." Alpha 5 explained

"But, I'm still confused as to why my dad would have the Red Morpher be encoded with my DNA and have me become the Red Ranger." I admitted

"Perhaps there is more to Zordon's message in the video." Ashley suggested

"Good idea. We might learn more of Project Astro too." TJ agreed

Alpha 5 nodded as he pushed a button to begin continuing to play the message.

" _To those that are watching this, the Red Astro Morpher was encoded with someone's DNA as he was hand selected to become not only the newest Red Ranger, but the new leader of the team. Frank's son, Paul Golupski, while Paul may not have been a Ranger prior to this video being made and most likely have not seen any action, both Frank and myself have complete faith that he will guide his team to victory and restore peace and justice to the entire universe. Also, one other thing I must address to whomever is seeing this. I have a daughter named Karone as well as a son I was made unaware of until recently. My daughter was once a Power Ranger herself protecting Eltar from the forces of evil as the White Turbo Ranger. But about two years ago, she had suddenly disappeared without a trace. I can only hope that she is all right, as well as my unknown son is okay. I ask that while you are busy protecting not only the Earth, but the entire universe that you will find them both inform them that I love them greatly and had hoped that I could see my daughter one last time and my son for the first time. The fate of the universe is in your hands Space Rangers. Always know that power will always be with you, and will protect you_." Zordon said in the video

Suddenly, the screen went blank as it then just shows us the outside of deep space.

"And, that's all there is to the message." Alpha 5 informed us

"Wait, Zordon had children?" Carlos questioned

"Yeah, that's news to me too as I had never heard of her before or of him having a son. He must have found out about it after I had left Eltar." Billy mentioned

"Yes, you are right Billy. Shortly after you had left Eltar to return to Earth to help the Turbo and Zeo Rangers with finally taking down the leader of the Machine Empire, King Mondo he had found out about it. He chose not to say anything to you as he wasn't for sure on all the details but was prepared to tell you before Eltar had fallen under attack." Alpha 5 explained

Billy nodded understanding why Zordon decided to keep this from him or from his old friends when they were once Rangers themselves.

"Have you had any luck in finding either his daughter Karone or even his unknown son yet?" Ashley inquired

"Afraid not, though we were close in figuring out who had last seen Karone when Eltar was attacked." Alpha 5 stated

We just nodded.

"Guys, I'm curious, there are thirteen Morphers in total and there are only five of us. Who is going to get the other eight?" Carlos inquired

"As of the moment, there will only be five Rangers. As time goes on, more Rangers will join the team." Billy explained

I close the lid hatch on the Morpher and just stare at it.

'Am I truly ready to become a Power Ranger like my father was once before me? And can I truly live up to not only his legacy, but Kimberly's and other former Rangers as well?' I thought to myself

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see that it was Alpha 5.

"Paul, I think I know what you are thinking, as does the others in this room and the Rangers before them." Alpha 5 stated

"You do?" I wondered

"Yes, you are wondering if you are able to even live up to your father's legacy or even that of your cousin's and the Rangers before you, right?" Alpha 5 inquired

"Yes, that's right." I confirmed

"Trust me when I say this Paul, I know you can do this, and so does your new teammates. Your father knows you can do this too, that's why he knew that this Morpher was best suited for you. He knew you be up to the challenge." Alpha 5 told me

"He did?" I questioned

"Yes, and I know full well that he would be the first to tell you to try and not follow in his footsteps step by step. He would want you to create your own legacy." Alpha 5 explained

I just look at him for a few moments before turning towards my now Ranger teammates and they just smile and nodded. I then feel another hand on my shoulder and turn around to see that it was Billy.

"And trust me when I say this as one of the original Earth Rangers, you can do this and we believe in your ability to lead the team as the team of Rangers to not only protect Earth, but the entire universe from the forces of evil." Billy stated

I take a few moments to let it all sink in before smiling and nodded. I then strap the Astro Morpher onto my left wrist.

"Let's get to work." I stated

Billy smiled and nodded as he then walked over towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley with the remaining Astro Morphers.

"TJ, you are now going to be known as the Blue Ranger." Billy informed him

TJ nodded as he then takes the Blue Astro Morpher from the case and looks at it as Billy then walked over towards Carlos.

"Carlos, you are now going to be known as the Black Ranger." Billy informed him

Carlos nodded as he then takes the Black Astro Morpher from the case and looks at it himself as Billy then walks over to both Ashley and Cassie.

"Ashley and Cassie, you two also well have a change of colors. Cassie, you are now going to be known as the Yellow Ranger while Ashley, you will now be known as the Pink Ranger." Billy informed them both

Both Ashley and Cassie looked at each other before turning towards Billy and nodded as they then reach for their respective colored Astro Morpher. Cassie grabbing the Yellow Astro Morpher while Ashley grabs the Pink Astro Morpher. Billy nodded as he closes the case and walks away as the four of them then strap on their Astro Morphers as well. I then go and stand next to them as well as we then turn towards Billy, Alpha 5, and Alpha 6.

"So, what do we do first?" I questioned

"First, you guys will need to change into your new Space uniforms that you'll all be wearing while on this ship and when we visit other planets. You'll find them in your separate quarters." Billy informed them

"Come with me Rangers, I'll show you each to your separate quarters." Alpha 5 told us

We all nodded as we then followed Alpha 5 over towards what appears to be an elevator as we all walked in as Alpha 5 pushes a few buttons before the doors shuts with us inside of it.

 _Normal POV_

As the elevator doors shut, Billy then turns towards Alpha 6.

"Alpha 6, I see that you are holding the Black Box." Billy mentioned

"Yes, luckily, it survived the Power Chamber explosion." Alpha 6 stated

"Yeah, that's for sure. I need you to begin working on it with DECA. Alpha 5 and I are going to help the new team of Rangers in learning their new powers." Billy explained

"Yo, you got it Billy." Alpha 6 stated as he then walks over towards one of the side computers

"DECA, in thirty minutes. I want you to summon the Space Rangers to the Simulation Deck. And set a course for the Cimmerian Planet at Hyper Rush nine." Billy instructed

" _ **Affirmative Billy. Setting course for the Cimmerian Planet and initiating Hyper Rush Nine**_." DECA confirmed

Billy nodded as he then walks out of the bridge to head to the Simulation Deck.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later inside Paul's Quarters**_

After Alpha 5 had dropped me off to my Quarters which was on what was called Mega Deck Six, I had walked in and seen a bunk bed with a Space Uniform on it. I had walked over there and had since changed clothes into my new Space Uniform. It consisted of grey pants, black boots and a grey jacket that had a planet on it with a picture of a planet with a red wring surrounding it on the right side of the jacket and with five colored squares, Blue, Pink, Red, Yellow, and Black on them on the left side of the jacket as well as a picture below that of what looks like a small pyramid in Red. It also came with a Red Under armor type long-sleeved shirt as I am wearing it under the jacket. After having restrap the Astro Morpher on left wrist I then look around and get a better look of my quarters. Other then the bunk bed, it also had a desk, a lamp, shieling lights, and even came equip with a mini bathroom with a toilet and shower stall. I look around thinking that if I am going to have to live up on this ship for undisclosed amount of time, I may need to bring a few of my things here to make this room feel a bit more like home.

'Man, Kimberly is surly going to flip out when her mom tells her that I ended up going into space.' I thought to myself

I then looked out the window into deep space and just think back to when I had first met Justin a few weeks back.

 _ **FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO INSIDE ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL**_

 _ **Paul's POV**_

 _ **After having finished with my placement test, I had walked out of the Resource office as I was heading for Aunt Gina's car. I just slowly take my time in walking with my hands in my pockets just thinking back to what lead me to coming here in the first place.**_

' _ **This is just so different. New town, new state, new school, new everything. I just hope that I can fit in here.' I thought to myself**_

 _ **I must have been so deep in my own thoughts that I had not realize it until it was too late as I then accidently bump into someone as I stagger a bit sideways.**_

" _ **Oh man, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going." I apologized**_

 _ **I then turned around and was shock to see that it was a kid my own age just sitting on the ground.**_

" _ **No worries, I wasn't paying attention myself." He admitted**_

 _ **I then offer my hand to him as he accepts it as I then help him stand up. I quickly look around to see if he had dropped anything but doesn't appear to be anything laying on the ground.**_

" _ **Are you okay?" I inquired**_

" _ **Yeah, I'll be fine. It was nothing." He assured me**_

 _ **He then held his hand out for me to shake.**_

" _ **I'm Justin Stewart by the way." Justin introduced himself**_

 _ **I gladly accept it as the two of us then shook hands.**_

" _ **I'm Paul Golupski." I introduced myself as well**_

" _ **It's nice to meet you Paul." Justin stated**_

" _ **Same here Justin." I agreed**_

 _ **The two of us then lets go of the other's hand.**_

" _ **Are you new around here Paul?" Justin inquired**_

" _ **Yeah, I just moved to Angel Grove the other day. I had to come and take a placement test as they wanted to see what grade I fit in here in Angel Grove." I explained**_

" _ **Well, welcome. You'll find that Angel Grove is a nice place to live." Justin mentioned**_

 _ **I just looked at him kind of funny.**_

" _ **You mean, aside from all the reported monster attacks, right?" I questioned**_

 _ **Justin just chuckled at hearing that.**_

" _ **Yeah, besides that. But, with the Power Rangers protecting us, there isn't anything to really worry about." Justin stated**_

 _ **I just nodded as I then realize something.**_

" _ **Hey, so why are you here in the first place Justin? Shouldn't you be like in middle school or junior high as they refer to it here?" I wondered**_

 _ **Justin just chuckled a bit.**_

" _ **Actually, as surprising as it sounds, I am in high school." Justin revealed**_

 _ **I just stare at him in shock.**_

" _ **Really?" I questioned**_

" _ **Yep." Justin confirmed**_

" _ **Wow, that's cool." I stated**_

" _ **You think so?" Justin wondered**_

" _ **Yeah, I mean. You get to hang out with teenagers all the time." I pointed out**_

" _ **Yeah, it is. It's actually nice having some friends that know how to drive." Justin mentioned**_

" _ **I bet it is." I stated**_

" _ **Say, do you want to come with me to the Youth Center and hang out with me and my friends?" Justin inquired**_

 _ **I just looked at him.**_

" _ **The Youth Center?" I questioned**_

" _ **Oh, it's a real cool place to hang out at here in Angel Grove." Justin told me**_

 _ **I just nodded as I then kind of remember hearing about it from Kimberly and Jason.**_

" _ **Thanks for the offer Justin, but I'm afraid I can't. I got to much stuff happening right now that I am not going to be able to today." I explained**_

" _ **Oh well, that's okay. I understand." Justin assured me**_

 _ **I then dig into my pocket and dig out a piece of paper that had my aunt's address.**_

" _ **Here, this is where I live. I do have some free time this weekend if you want to come over and hang out." I offered**_

 _ **Justin then takes it.**_

" _ **Cool, I'll get a hold of you then and see if we can make something happen." Justin stated**_

" _ **All right, sounds good Justin." I told him**_

 _ **The two of us then shook hands once more.**_

" _ **It was nice meeting you Justin." I told him**_

" _ **Same here Paul." Justin told me**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again?' I thought to myself

" _ **Paul, your presence is requested on the Simulation Deck on Mega Deck Three**_." DECA informed me

I snapped out of my trance and looked up towards what appears to be DECA's face on the wall.

'Man, that is going to take some getting used to.' I thought to myself

"All right, thanks DECA." I thanked

I then sighed before walking out of my Quarters making sure the door shuts behind me before walking off. I then walked over towards the nearest Elevator lift and walk in as I look over the buttons to spot button labeled '3'. After spotting it, I then go to push it.

"Hey, hold the elevator." A female voice called out

I stop from pushing it to look up and see Ashley running into the elevator.

"Thanks Paul." Ashley thanked as she puts her hands on her hips catching her breath

"No problem Ashley." I assured

I then push the number '3' button as the door shuts as the elevator starts to hum as we feel it going down. I happen to take a quick glance towards Ashley and see that other than the Pink under armor shirt, and pink trim and pink pyramid picture, was practically the same from mine. But what has my eyes still locked onto her is how she looks in it. How they tightly fit and show off her body perfectly.

'Man, if only I was a few years older, I would maybe have a chance at asking her out, if she isn't already seeing someone that is.' I thought to myself

She happens to look over towards me just smiling. I quickly get my mind to snap back into reality and smile back as I turn back towards facing the elevator doors.

'Though, maybe age doesn't matter to her as there is really only a few years difference between us. At least, I think anyway.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, the elevator stops moving as the doors then slide open. The two of us exit out of the elevator and look in both directions.

"So, any idea as to where this Simulation Deck is?" Ashley inquired

" _ **The Simulation Deck is five doors down the left on the right hand side**_." DECA informed us

"Well, I guess that answers your question Ashley." I told her

She nodded as the two of us turned to the left and walked down about five doors and found an open door and walked inside to see that TJ, Cassie, and Carlos were inside there along with Billy and Alpha 5.

"Good, you guys made it." Alpha 5 told us

"So, this is called the Simulation Deck." I mentioned looking around

It was really just an empty room with a machine off to the side towards the entrance and exit of the room.

"Yes, but for the most part, it is referred to as the Simi Deck for sort." Alpha 5 stated

"Makes sense." TJ mentioned

"Okay Rangers, you are in what is known as the Simulation Deck. Here, you can program just about any kind simulation you want come to life in this very room from where that mark on the floor starts." Billy explained

We looked towards where Billy was looking at to find that it was not that big of space in itself.

'Now, that would be impressive.' I thought to myself

"So, which Simulation are we doing first?" Carlos inquired

"You five are going to Morph and then I will be putting you guys into a fighting training simulation. From there, you will learn to use and learn about your new weapons to defeat your enemies." Billy told us

The five of us nodded as we then walked over the center of the simulation platform. I looked towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley and they nodded their heads. I nodded too before turning back forward and took a deep breath.

"LET'S ROCKIT!" I yelled out

We each them open up our Morphers.

" _ **3.3.5.**_ " A computerized voice called out

We then pushed the enter button as it then beeps at us. Suddenly, the five of us are Morphed into Power Rangers, me becoming the Red Ranger, TJ the Blue Ranger, Carlos the Black Ranger, Cassie the Yellow Ranger, and Ashley the Pink Ranger.

"Whoa, cool Blue and the Power Rangers are back." TJ stated

"Yeah, I feel totally reenergized." Ashley stated

"Me too." Cassie agreed

"Well, I think we're ready to try out the training simulation." Carlos mentioned

I nodded in agreement as I then turned towards Billy and Alpha 5.

"Okay guys, we're ready." I confirmed

"All right then." Billy stated

He then looked towards Alpha 5.

"Alpha 5." Billy mentioned

"You got it Billy. Activating the Craterite Training Simulation now." Alpha 5 confirmed pushing a few buttons

Suddenly, the area surrounding the five of us turned to a grid like area with green lines going up and down and right and left with black filling out the inner parts of those lines.

"Whoa, talk about being put into the matrix." I commented

"Yeah, no kidding." Ashley agreed

"Hey guys look over there." TJ pointed out

We all turned towards where TJ was pointing at to see a bunch of purple like creatures that was covered head to toe purple with a mask like thing covering their eyes that was gold.

"I'm guessing those are the Craterites." Cassie stated

"All right Rangers, let's take them." I instructed

They all nodded in agreement.

"Red." I called out as I got into a fighting stance

"Blue." TJ called out getting into a fighting stance

"Yellow." Cassie called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pink." Ashley called out getting into a fighting stance

"Black." Carlos called out getting into a fighting stance

The Carterites then charged in towards us.

"Let's do it." We all called out

We all then charge in to as we then begin fighting the Carterites. I take on a group of Carterites myself and find myself a bit out numbered.

"Man, these guys sure are tough." I muttered

Suddenly, I then see an image of a saber with the blade shape like a spiral drill appear in the inside of my visor.

'That must be my own personal weapon.' I thought to myself

The image then disappears.

"Spiral Saber." I called out

Suddenly, the Spiral Saber appeared in my hands.

"Whoa, now this is cool." I stated

I then begin striking down the Carterites around me one by one.

"I can defiantly get use to this." I commented

 _Normal POV_

TJ takes a Carterite down by kicking it into another nearby Caterite.

"All right, time for me to try out my new weapon." TJ stated

Suddenly, an image of an axe appeared through his visor for a second before disappeared.

"All right, Astro Axe." TJ called out

Suddenly, TJ's Astro Axe appeared in his hand.

"All right, you computerized reject's check this move out." TJ informed them

TJ then outstretched his arm with the Astro Axe in it as he then begins spinning around and strikes down on several Carterites before he stopped spinning around.

"Whoa, this new Astro Axe is amazing." TJ commented

TJ then blocked an attack before going to fight off another set of Carterites. Over with Carlos he takes down a couple of Carterites.

"My turn." Carlos muttered as he then sees an image of a what appears to be a staff with what appears to be a beetle's horn on the top

Carlos then grabs a Carterite by the arm before sending it to the ground.

"Lunar Lance, now." Carlos called out

Suddenly, Carlos's Lunar Lance appeared in his hands as he then swings it around and manages to knock down every last person near him.

"All right, I'm loving this new Lunar Lance." Carlos commented

Cassie and Ashley had teamed up to take on a group of Carterites as they are then forced to come to each other back to back. They then suddenly see an image through their visors of there own personal weapons. Cassie's was shape like a sling shot while Ashley's was shape in that of a satellite listening device.

"Star Slinger." Cassie called out

"Satellite Stunner." Ashley called out

Suddenly, their respective weapons appeared in their hands.

"Fire." The girls commanded

They then fired their weapons at a few of them as they are all then sent to the ground.

"Whoa, these things are amazing." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah they are." Ashley agreed

 _Paul's POV_

After having taking down some more Carterites, we all had regroup together.

"Rangers, try out your Astro Blasters." Billy called out

"Right Billy." I confirmed

I then make my Spiral Saber disappear as the others make their weapons disappear as well.

"Astro Blasters." We called out as we drew them out

We then take aim at them.

"Ready Rangers?" I questioned

"Ready." The rest confirmed

"Fire." I commanded

We then fire our Astro Blasters at them taking them all down.

"All right, I think that's all of them." I confirmed as we then place our Astro Blasters back into their holsters on our right side

 _Normal POV_

"They really did will Billy." Alpha 5 commented

"Yes Alpha 5, they have. But, this was only a training simulation. They'll have to be ready to fight off the real thing." Billy mentioned

"Yes, but TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley have fought together before so they know what is at stake." Alpha 5 stated

"Yes, but this the first time they are fighting with Paul who is also now their leader. But, with their experience, I am sure that not only will they help Paul become a great Ranger, I am also sure that TJ will help him become a great leader too." Billy mentioned

"You're right Billy." Alpha 5 agreed

"End Carterite Training Simulation." Billy called out

Alpha 5 nodded as he pushed the end button.

 _Paul's POV_

Suddenly, we then see the matrix like room disappear as we are then return to the room on the ship. We all then walk over towards Billy and Alpha 5 as we took off our helmets as I then end up returning to my normal height.

"So, what you guys think of the Simi Deck?" Billy inquired

"Man, that was awesome." TJ commented

"What a cool way to stay sharp." Ashley mentioned

"Yeah, wish we had something like this back on Earth in the Power Chamber." Carlos stated

"Well, before it had been destroyed by Divatox that is." Cassie pointed out

"Well, I think we're ready to take on the forces of evil and rescue Zordon." I stated

Billy and Alpha 5 just nodded.

" _ **Attention, we have now reached the System location of the Cimmerian Planet**_." DECA informed us

"Thanks DECA." Billy thanked

"The Cimmerian Planet?" I inquired

"Hey, that's where that Messenger guy had told Divatox to meet the Grand Monarch of Evil?" Carlos wondered

"Yes, it is. Alpha 5 and I had a figure Dark Spector had taken Zordon there." Billy mentioned

"Then we got to go there and rescue him." Cassie stated

"No, only Paul and I will go." Billy pointed out

"Wait, only you and Paul?" Ashley questioned

"But Billy, that be even more of a suicide mission." Alpha 5 pointed out

"Yeah, Alpha 5 is right man. We all should go." TJ stated

"No, if we all go, surely they will pick us out easily. If just Paul and I go, we stand a better chance at being there undetected and learning everything we can about Dark Spector's current plan of action." Billy explained

"Guys look, I may be new to all this but Billy is right. We should go with his plan. Billy has the most experience out of all of here right now." I pointed out

"Paul's right guys. Billy does have the most experience out of all of us here currently. We should go with his plan." Ashley stated

"Yeah, I agree too." Carlos agreed

"Okay then, you two head for the Cimmerian Planet, the rest of us will remain here for your return." TJ informed us

"Thanks for understanding guys." Billy thanked

Billy then turned towards me.

"You ready to go Paul?" Billy questioned

"Yeah." I confirmed

"Then let's go." Billy told me

Billy and I then walked out of the Simi Deck.

 _Normal POV_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Alpha 5 just watch on as Paul and Billy walked out of the Simi Deck.

"Good luck Rangers." Alpha 5 called out

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley just look on wondering if Billy's plan will workout.

 _ **AN: Well, there is the second chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, to answer a few questions I'm sure you guys have, there is still a bunch of part one of From Out of Nowhere I still need to do as this was only meant to show them board the Megaship and gain their powers and learn how to use them and their weapons. The next chapter will be the rest of the From Out of Nowhere Pt. 1 and the following chapter will be all of From Out of Nowhere Pt. 2. Now, I am sure all of you are wondering how not only Billy is the Phantom Ranger but how TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley knew of him and about that team up with the Zeo Rangers taking on the Machine Empire? Well, to answer it simply, I am planning on a two part prequel story that takes place during Turbo and will feature a teamup between the Zeo Rangers and second team of Turbo Rangers. That will probably be out either late in the year or sometime next year. Also, as you all might have notice, I have added in a few more Space powers and that was something I had decided to add in recently. But any rate, I'll have the next chapter out sometime tomorrow. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	3. From Out of Nowhere Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Hasbro does. I just own the OCs in this story**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now, the majority of this is the same as the episode itself, jut reworked a bit in certain areas. Anyway, just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter three of the lost series for your reading pleasure**_ _._

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter Three: From Out of Nowhere Pt. 1**

At the Cimmerian Planet, evil villains Rita, Lord Zedd, Master Vile with their top generals Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito, as well as their Putty Patrollers and Tengas, King Gasket former Prince and eldest son of the former Machine King, King Mondo, his wife Archerina, his mother Queen Machina, and his kid brother Prince Sprocket along with an army of Cogs, and Divatox, with Rygog, Elgar, and Porto, her brother General Havoc, and an army of Piranhatrons were inside an ruined building as the evil villains were talking among themselves telling jokes and sharing stories.

"And then I said, that's no dumpster, that's my wife." Lord Zedd joked

Lord Zedd and the others laughed, as does Rita at her husband's joke. He then turns towards her.

"Just kidding, sweetgums." Lord Zedd told her

"Oh, Zedd, you old card." Rita mentioned

As everyone else mangled amust themselves, Divatox along with Porto, Rygog, and Elgar were telling some of the other guests about her latest adventures.

"And then, I discovered where the Power Chamber was." Divatox stated

Everyone else around them looked towards her.

"And with one touch of this little finger . . ." Divatox continued to say as a dark, hooded figure glances over and listens to her silently

"That has to be Divatox." The hooded figure muttered

"…I blew the Rangers into high heaven. Hahahaha!" Divatox concluded laughing evilly as they all start to comment on her victory actually impressed that someone had manage to defeat the Power Rangers

Rita and Lord Zedd were walking over near them holding hands talking.

"And then I…" Divatox began to say but got interrupted as she was bumped into

Divatox turned around to find Lord Zedd and Rita.

"Oh . . . it's you." Rita muttered

Divatox fakes a smile.

"Oh, how wonderful to see you . . . Frita." Divatox greeted getting her name wrong on purpose

"IT'S RITA!" Rita shouted out

Divatox just smirked at her.

"Sorry." Divatox apologized sarcastically

"So. Still chasing after the Power Rangers?" Rita questioned

"Who?" Divatox inquired giving her a fake confused look

Rita just glared at her silently telling her that she knows who she is talking about.

"Oh, them. Really, Frita, you must get out of the dumpster more often." Divatox told her getting her name wrong purposely again

Rita just glared her once more.

"I've destroyed those Power Rangers. Hahahahaha!" Divatox informed her laughing evilly

Rita just gets a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Well, somebody had to." Divatox muttered

She turns to her minions as the hooded figure looks on.

"It's good to be the queen." Divatox stated

Divatox then walks off.

"Yeah, what she said." Elgar mentioned as he, Rygog, and Porto following right behind her

"Why you, I outha." Lord Zedd grumbled

Lord Zedd then starts to go after them but Rita holds him back.

"Is that true? Did she really destroy the Power Rangers?" Rita inquired

"Well, it is sort of the universal gossip." Lord Zedd mentioned

Elgar then turned back around and faced the two of them.

"And another thing, what's with the hair?" Elgar questioned

Rita just gets a pissed off look on her face and lifts up her staff pointing it towards Elgar, firing it at him. Elgar manages to see this just in time as he just barely jumps out of the way and the blast had narrowly missed Divatox. The blast is suddenly caught by a leather-gloved hand. Everyone looked towards whom the hand belongs to find a black-clad young girl with purple hair and a calm glare on her beautiful face. She is surrounded by a small group of robots, known as the Quantrons, all of which are armed with blades of some kind. The mysterious woman then turns around and walks away steadily as they all watch on. Divatox quickly turned to Elgar.

"Who is that?" Divatox questioned in a whispered

"That's Astronema. They say she'll be the new queen of evil." Elgar whispered to back to her

Divatox makes a face and looks back at Astronema.

"Oh yeah?" Divatox wondered

Astronema then waves a sprinkle of purple sparks over the Cogs nearby her as she walks off.

"Not if I can help it." Divatox muttered

Divatox then turned towards the cloaked person who was nearby staring at them still.

"What are you staring at?" Divatox questioned

"Yeah, what are you staring at?" Elgar inquired

The clocked figure doesn't answer as he just turns around slowly and walks away.

"Hmm." Divatox mumbled as she turned away from him as well

A few moments later, they then see everyone gathering over by a big table and make their way over towards them.

"Make way for the Queen of all evil." Divatox called out

She then pushes her way through some Quantrons.

"Move it." Divatox ordered

She then looks at two of the Quantrons.

"Oh, you two would make a nice pair of earrings, you would." Divatox mentioned

They then approach the table as everyone else does as well.

"I'm here now, the party can begin." Divatox informed everyone

As everyone begins to take his or her seats, Elgar pulls a chair out for her.

"Allow me, Auntie D." Elgar told her

"But of course." Divatox muttered

Goldar does the same for Rita and she sits silently with the others. Astronema is the last at the table, looking like she owns the place as she sits regally. A few seats down, the unknown stranger in the hood sits down as well. Lord Zedd then spots one of the dishes on the table.

"Ah, Snake Soufflé, my favorite." Lord Zedd mentioned

He goes to dig in but Rita smacks his hand away from it. The hooded stranger turns his head silently and looks at Astronema. She senses this and turns, meeting his eyes and leaning forward in curiosity. He turns away and she leans back again, frowning slightly. Suddenly, a flash of lightning crackles and everyone flinches as they look towards the sky, when suddenly, a very large red lava like creature appears in front of all of them.

"I am Dark Specter, Monarch of all that is evil." Dark Spector greeted

He then motions towards an Energy Tube hooked up to a draining machine of some kind as lava slowly begins rising from the bottom of it with Zordon held captive inside of it.

"I have captured the mighty Zordon, and I'm draining him of his powers." Dark Spector continued

Everyone just stares on in amazement as Zordon just looks at them all, helplessly.

"As his strength drains, the lava will rise, extinguishing the power forever." Dark Spector explained concluded his speech

Lord Zedd then rises from his seat with his drink in hand.

"Ah. This calls for a lava juice toast." Lord Zedd stated as he raised his glass

Everyone else raises their drinks in agreement.

"To the universe, a universe that shall belong to the mighty Dark Specter." Lord Zedd proclaimed

Everyone cheers and drinks their juice as Dark Specter laughs with delight. After taking a big gulp, they then place their glasses down almost all at the same time with most of the juice been drank out of it. But one person did not stand up and his cup remains full, untouched. Divatox looks over and sees this herself.

"Hey, you. You at the end in the cape." Divatox called out

The hooded figure slightly glances towards her for a moment.

"What are you, too good to drink with us?" Divatox questioned

Queen Machina then stands up and stares at him as he turned his head forward again.

"Who, are you?" Queen Machina questioned

Astronema smiles evilly as she stands up.

"He's a spy." Astronema informed them glaring at him

Her Quantrons immediately prepare to fight, as the stranger moves his glass to the side, standing very slowly and not looking at anyone.

"What?" Rita questioned

"A spy?" Lord Zedd inquired angrily

Divatox quickly stands up, turning towards Elgar.

"Well, get him." Divatox ordered

"Unbelievable." Lord Zedd muttered

Everyone stands and the stranger backs up slowly, one arm slightly extended. A few Quantrons run at him and he fights them off. He steps onto the table and continues to fight, bringing out a spiral shaped sword that is revealed to be the Red Space Ranger's Spiral Saber.

"Get him." Astronema ordered

"Elgar, do something will you?" Divatox questioned

Elgar then goes running by the table as the hooded figure runs down the length of the table. They attack with more fervor. Lord Zedd then grabs his staff from a nearby Cog.

"Now, I'm really mad." Lord Zedd muttered

Lord Zedd then races towards him and locks weapons with each other.

"Who is this intruder?" Dark Specter questioned angrily

The hooded figure then pushes Lord Zedd off him as he flips over to the other end of the table getting back into a fighting pose as Goldar quickly comes up behind him, grabbing onto his cape and ripping it off, sending it flying. Everyone in the room is silent for a brief moment, then come gasps of shock, anger, and confusion.

"This can't be." Lord Zedd muttered

Astronema just stares on in disbelief.

 _Paul's POV_

I just look around as all the evil forces just stare at me as I put my guard back up.

'Well, so much for my clever disguise.' I thought to myself

"A Red Power Ranger." Rita called out

I then hold out my Spiral Saber at the ready.

"Got that right." I confirmed

Suddenly, quite a few of the random foot soldiers were sent flying to the ground as I then feel someone jump onto the table next to me as he then becomes visible again to reveal himself to be Billy Morphed as the Phantom Ranger.

"And, he's not alone either." Billy stated

"The Phantom Ranger." Queen Machina called out with a snare

"He's the one that had helped those blasted Earth Rangers destroy my father, the original King of the Machine Empire." King Gasket explained

"But wait, I know that voice." Rita mentioned

"Yes, I do too." Lord Zedd agreed

"You two are both correct Lord Zedd." Billy told them

Billy then looked at all the other evil forces within the room.

"Allow me to introduce to the rest of your evil gang who I really am and how you know me. I am Billy Cranston, and I was the Earth's original Blue Power Ranger who had fought against the likes of these two freaks." Billy revealed to them all pointing towards Rita and Lord Zedd

"Oh, this is just pissing me more off then I already am." Lord Zedd snared

"Get them both." Rita ordered

"I think we better get out of here Paul." Billy informed me

"Yeah, good idea." I agreed

I then raise my left hand up towards me where my Morpher would be under the suit.

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten." I called out

Suddenly, a Red Galaxy Glider and Black Galaxy Glider showed up next to us as I then hopped onto it and leaned forward taking off with blinding speed as it caused Rita and Divatox and few other nearby monsters to go crashing to the ground.

"Destroy them both." Dark Specter ordered

We both then fly right by Dark Spector as he tries to grab us with his clawed hands but barely misses us.

"Whoa." I muttered as we turned back around to face him

"Talk about a close call." Billy mentioned

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed

Suddenly, Dark Spector then blows right at us as fire then begins firing out from his mouth.

"Oh shit." I muttered

We both then turned around and leaned forward as we sped up our escape. A few moments later, we manage to escape the breathing fire attack as it died down before reaching us.

"Yes." I cheered

"All right, let's get out of this place." Billy stated

"I agree." I agreed

We both then fly off heading back towards where we had left the Astro Megaship.

 _Normal POV_

After both Rangers had escape from his flame attack, Dark Spector had turned back towards his followers.

"The Spies knows of my plan. They both must be stop." Dark Spector told them

Divatox is the first to get back up onto her feet as she then steps onto Rita's back purposely.

"Watch it, sister." Divatox told her

Rita groan as Divatox turned towards Dark Spector.

"Excuse me, your evilness. Let me go after them both. I assure you I can capture them both." Divatox assured

Rita quickly gets up and pulls on Divatox's hair making her squeal causing her to go behind Rita as Rita laughs.

"Can it, sister. You couldn't catch a cold." Rita told her

Rita then turns back towards Dark Spector.

"Let me go for them your evilness. I have experience in dealing with that former Blue Ranger." Rita mentioned

Divatox had quickly gotten back up onto her feet and grabs an apple that was laying on the floor. She quickly goes in front of Rita and shoves it in her mouth and shoves her back a few feet. Divatox then turns back towards Dark Spector.

"Hi, remember me?" Divatox inquired in a more lighthearted tone

She then takes off her cape and just moves her upper body in a sexy way.

"You remind me so much of my fiancée." Divatox mentioned

Rita had quickly taken the apple out of her mouth and had grab Divatox by the hair and pulled her backwards causing her to twist around screaming as Divatox just laughs.

"If you just give me a chance I…" Divatox tried to say

"Silence." Dark Spector ordered

They both shut their mouths as lightning also struck near him. Dark Spector then turned towards Astronema.

"Astronema, you will take the Dark Fortress and destroy those meddlers." Dark Specter instructed

Astronema smiled and nodded at him as she then turned towards both Rita and Divatox and just grinned evilly as the two of them just glare angrily at her.

"Show off." Divatox muttered

Astronema then teleported away along with her Quantrons.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Astro Megaship**_

While Paul and Billy were off ship investigating the gathering of the Alliance of Evil on the Cimmerian Planet, the other four Rangers were walking around the ship with Alpha 5.

"So, was this ship on Eltar this entire time Alpha 5?" Cassie inquired

"Yes Cassie, but it wasn't originally built there. But rather, as you heard from the video, Zordon had help from Paul's father as well as Paul's aunt, and the Commander at NASADA Space Port help in building this. So, it was built on Earth, and then when it was ready, it was flown to Eltar for safe keeping until the day it would be needed." Alpha 5 pointed out

They nodded as they then walked into a room with a big humming machine in there along with a balcony around it.

"And this is the Astro Megaship's Engine room." Alpha 5 informed them

"Whoa." Carlos muttered

"So Alpha 5, is there a place on here where we could get some food?" Ashley inquired

"Yes, of course. Follow me Rangers." Alpha 5 told them waking out of the Engine Room

The Rangers then followed him.

"So Alpha 5, how fast does this ship actually go anyway?" TJ inquired

" _ **The Astro Megaship can travel up to a speed of Hyper Rush Velocity**_." DECA told them before Alpha 5 could

"Which means, pretty fast." Carlos mentioned

Alpha then led them into a room near the Bridge that had nine different lockers each with a different Ranger color to it. A table that had a map of the universe on it, and on another side of the wall directly in front of the lockers are several jump tubes each with a different Ranger color to it. There were also a dining table and chairs on one corner and over on the side of the wall next to where they had walked in, is a machine called the Synthetron.

"This is the wreck room, this is where you can eat, work on repairs to something, as well as plan a strategy in." Alpha 5 informed them

"Whoa cool." Cassie muttered

Alpha then walked over towards the Synthetron.

"And this, is the Synthetron. This is where you can get something to eat." Alpha 5 informed them

Ashley is the first to walk over to it and looks at it.

"Synthetron. Hmm." Ashley muttered

"Go ahead Ashley. Try it." Alpha 5 told her

She nodded and pushed a few buttons. It makes a humming sound for a few seconds before beeping, letting her know that it is done. She opens it up and looks inside to see that it is a plate with a BLT on Wheat Bread and a thermal cup with a beverage in it.

"Whoa, Alpha 5 was right. This machine can make any kind of food you want." Ashley mentioned as she took both the plate and cup out of the Synthetron

She then looks at them and then smelled them both.

"They even smell like it would back on Earth." Ashley added

Ashley puts it back into the machine as the others follow Alpha 5 out of the room and back into the bridge to see Alpha 6 still working on the Black Box.

"So Alpha 5, can you tell us about more on Paul's family and how his dad planned all this with you and Zordon?" Cassie inquired

"I'm afraid that it will have to wait until Paul his back here with Billy. He deserves to know this just as much as you guys do." Alpha 5 explained

"Yeah, he's right. And besides, it wouldn't be fair if we knew before him anyway, considering that his dad was a part of Project Astro anyway." TJ mentioned

Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you heard anything from Billy and Paul yet Alpha 6?" Alpha 5 inquired

"No, nothing yet fivy." Alpha 6 revealed

 _ **Meanwhile back in space with Paul and Billy**_

 _Paul's POV_

Billy and I were flying off in deep space as we were heading back towards the Astro Megaship.

"So Billy, just curious. If we had brought the others with us and had fought all of them then and there to rescue Zordon from Dark Spector, could we have succeeded?" I inquired

"I'm afraid not Paul. Even if my old teammates and friends, your cousin, her boyfriend Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya were here too. It still wouldn't have worked out in our favor. Zordon knows that we will find a way to rescue him. But, he wouldn't want us to fight a battle we couldn't win. All we can do now, is brief your team on what we found and begin a plan of attack including a way to find and rescue Zordon." Billy explained

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And plus, seeing as how they discovered us there and found out of their plan. I doubt they will leave us be, even if we don't come back after them." I stated

 _Normal POV_

Suddenly, a couple of Velocifighters showed up behind the two Rangers.

 _Paul's POV_

I suddenly, begin hearing a strange noise and turned around to see a few giant silver like ships approaching us.

"Whoa, me and my big mouth." I stated

Billy turned around to see what I was talking about and sees the same thing himself.

"Velocifighters." Billy called out

"Glad you know what they are." I mentioned sarcastically

We then happen to see the tail tips of their wings light up red.

"They're about to fire upon us." Billy pointed out

"Just great, I am now totally feeling like I was pulled into a Star Wars movie or something." I muttered

The Velocifighters then fired at us but, I manage to block each blast with my Spiral Saber as with Billy with his Claw Hatchet. They then blast at us a few more times as I continue to deflect the blasts. But suddenly, the blasts manage to knock my Spiral Saber out of my hand as it then begins floating around.

"Oh no, my Spiral Saber." I called out

"No time to go back for it at the moment Paul. We need to increase speed here." Billy explained

"Right." I agreed

We both then lean forward on our Galaxy Gliders and fly off at top speed. After a few moments, I turn my head around and look behind us to see that he had put a good distance between us and them.

"Looks like, we gain some distance between us." I mentioned

"All right, we're now in a good attacking position. Let's turn around and take them both down." Billy explained

"I'm with you there." I stated

We then turned our Galaxy Gliders around and began heading straight for them.

"Okay, ready or not, here we come." I called out

We then speed up even faster.

"Paul, remember your training from earlier." Billy reminded me

"Right." I agreed

I then pulled out my Astro Blaster.

"Paul, something I forgot to mention to you and your team during the training session earlier. The Astro Blaster has another mode to it, called Dual Mode." Billy revealed

"Dual Mode?" I questioned

"Yes, it'll allow for you to use two separate blasters instead of one." Billy explained

I just nodded as I then grab hold of the top handle of the Astro Blaster.

"Astro Blaster, Dual Mode." I called out as I then pull out the top part of the blaster forming a mini blaster

'Too cool.' I thought to myself

I then take aim at them directly towards the front engines.

"Fire." I commanded

I then fired both blasters at the engines of both ship striking them both.

"See ya." I told them as Billy and I past them both

Suddenly, both Velocifighters blew up as we flew towards my floating Spiral Saber.

"All right, now that was awesome." I cheered

I then put both halves back together and place the Astro Blaster back into its holster. Once I then neared my Spiral Saber, I then grab it.

"Gotcha." I told it

"All right, not bad Paul." Billy commented

"Thanks Billy." I thanked

"Now, let's get back to the Megaship and informed the others about what we had learned on our mission." Billy instructed

"Yeah, good idea." I agreed

We then speed up and flew faster as we then reached the Astro Megaship and reentered the ship.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship**_

Alpha 5 was showing some more stuff on the Bridge to TJ and Ashley as well as helping Alpha 6 and DECA with the Black Box when both Carlos and Cassie walk back onto the Bridge from having taken care of a few things on Alpha 5's request.

"Hey guys, any news as how Billy and Paul are doing?" Carlos inquired

"They had just returned to the Astro Megaship right this second. They'll be in here in a few moments." Alpha 5 informed them

They all then turned towards the doorway nearest to the Wreak Room as they then see both Paul and Billy walked in both still Morphed.

 _Paul's POV_

Billy and I then see TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie along with Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 walk over towards us.

"Guys, what you find on the Cimmerian Planet?" Ashley inquired

Before we could say anything, the alarms began going off.

 _ **Outside the Astro Megaship**_

Suddenly, a Scorpion like ship begins blasting at the Astro Megaship as it approaches it.

 _ **Back inside the Astro Megaship**_

"DECA, what's going on?" Billy questioned

Before DECA could answer, the ship shakes around as we then feel the ship being blasted at.

"What the hell?" I questioned

" _ **We are currently under attack by an unknown space ship**_." DECA informed us

"Alpha 6, put the attacker on screen." I instructed

"Yo, you got it Red." Alpha 6 confirmed pushing a few buttons

We all then turned towards the Viewing Screen as it then shows us a Scorpion like ship flying towards us.

"Astronema." I stated

"Astronema?" TJ questioned

Suddenly, we are then blasted at again.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Scorpion shape space ship**_

Astronema along with a few Quantrons standing behind her were inside the main cockpit looking out the window in front of them.

"Fire again." Astronema ordered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship**_

Suddenly, we are then blasted at again.

"DECA, full power to the Astro Thrusters." Billy instructed as Billy went over towards the console with two steering levers pushing a few buttons

" _ **The engines are disabled**_." DECA informed us

Billy then pushes a few more buttons.

"On Screen." Billy instructed

We all then turned back towards the Viewing Screen as it then shows us the engine room as the engine makes a sound like it is dying and shutting off.

"Oh no." I muttered

Billy then pushed a few buttons as it then shows us the Scorpion like ship again. As it fired at us, causing us to slightly loose our balance.

"Oh man, this isn't good." Cassie stated

"TJ, you, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie take Alpha 6 and go to the Engine room and restore power. Paul, Alpha 5, and I will remain here to try and get the ship to stay up right." Billy instructed

"You got it Billy." TJ stated

The five of them then rushed off as I then go over towards Billy.

"Billy, please tell me you have a plan." I pleaded

"At this moment in time, the only plan I got is trying not to destroy this ship if we end up having to make an emergency crash landing." Billy explained

"Not much of plan, but at least it is some kind of plan anyway." I admitted

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! We are entering the nearby planet we were orbiting around just seconds ago." Alpha 5 cried out

The screen then changes to see some weird looking clouds.

"Oh great." I muttered

"Everyone, hang on." Billy told us

Billy then took the steering levers and pushed them forwards as he begins trying to keep the ship from crashing.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion ship**_

Astronema sees the ship entering the planet.

"Hold your fire." Astronema ordered holding up her hand

The ship stops firing as she then lowers her hand and smirks.

"That was too easy." Astronema mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship inside the Engine Room**_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Alpha 6 raced into the Megaship's Engine Room.

"Where do we even start?" Cassie questioned

TJ looked up towards the top of the engine and sees a loose cable sparking.

"It's that cable. It came unplugged." TJ pointed out

They all looked up and sees what TJ sees.

"Come on." TJ instructed

TJ then goes over to the nearby ladder and begins climbing up as does Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. Alpha 6 stays by a nearby machine as the Rangers near the loose cable trying not to get hit by the electricity sparking from the cable.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the Bridge**_

The three of us were trying to keep the ship from crashing onto the ground.

" _ **200 meters and falling**_." DECA informed us

"Billy, you have to try and pull up before we crash nose first into the ground." I mentioned

"I'm trying. Flying a ship that is falling at top speed doesn't make it any easier." Billy pointed out

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Engine Room**_

Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley were holding onto TJ's waist band as he tries to grab the loose cable without being electrocuted.

"Almost got it TJ." Ashley called out

TJ manages to grab it.

"I got it." TJ confirmed

He then moves it towards the port it had came unplug from and manages to insert it back in.

"There, it's plugged back in." TJ confirmed

Carlos then looked down towards Alpha 6.

"Alpha 6, try the engines now." Carlos instructed

"Yo, you got it Black." Alpha 6 told him

Alpha 6 then pushed the start button as they then hear the engine begin humming back to life.

"Engines back online." Alpha 6 confirmed giving them the thumbs up

TJ gives him the thumbs up as well.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the Bridge**_

" _ **Astro Thrusters are back online**_." DECA informed us

"Yes, the other Rangers must have succeeded in fixing the engines." Alpha 5 cheered

I then pushed a few buttons as the Viewing Screen then changes to the image of the engine room as the others pull TJ back up.

"They really did it." I confirmed

"All right, Astro Thrusters, full power now." Billy instructed as he pushed back on the steering levers

We then feel the Megaship even back up as Billy tries to keep it from crashing.

"Oh, you can do it Billy." Alpha 5 assured

"The planet's gravitational pull is too strong." Billy informed us

"Wait, does that mean, what I think it means?" I questioned

"If by we're going to be making an emergency crash landing, then yes it means, what you think it means." Billy confirmed

"I was afraid of that." I muttered

I then grab the steering levers and help Billy keeping the Megaship upright.

 _ **Outside the Astro Megaship**_

The Astro Megaship was able to straighten up but ends up landing on the ground roughly bouncing a bit as it slides forward.

 _ **Back inside the Astro Megaship**_

Suddenly, we then feel the force of the rough landing as Alpha 5, Billy, and I are then sent flying over the consoles and to the floor as the lights goes off.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Engine Room**_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Alpha 6 are then sent to the ground as well due to the force of the landing.

 _ **Back outside the Astro Megaship**_

The Astro Megaship slowly begins slowing down as a few moments later, the Astro Megaship stops.

 _ **Back inside the Astro Megaship in the Bridge**_

As the alarms continue to go off, Billy, Alpha 5, and I slowly sit up as the lights turn back on.

"You okay Alpha 5?" Billy inquired as he helped him up

"Yes, I'll be okay." Alpha 5 assured

I happen to look out the Viewing Screen as we see the outside surface of the planet to just see a bunch of dirt, rocks, and mountains.

"Man, that was close." I mentioned

"Come on, we need to find the others." Billy told me

"Right." I agreed

"Alpha 5, you say here and go over any damage reports." Billy instructed

"You got it Billy." Alpha 5 stated

Billy and I nodded as the two of us then run into the elevator as Billy pushed a few buttons as the doors shut in front of us.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Engine Room**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having reached the level where the Engine room was located, Billy and I quickly rushed inside and looked at the others as they were helping each other up.

"You guys okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, we're fine Paul." Ashley assured

"What happen?" TJ questioned

"We crashed landed on the planet we were just orbiting moments ago." Billy informed them

" _ **Sensors indicate that Astronema's ship is landing**_." DECA informed us

"We can talk more on this later, right now. We need to get back to the Bridge." Billy stated

The rest of us nodded as we then race off back towards the elevator.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the Bridge**_

The seven of us come back up onto the Megaship's Bridge via the elevator as we walked over towards Alpha 5.

"What's going on?" I questioned

" _ **Astronema's forces are disembarking**_." DECA informed us

"Quantrons." Billy revealed

"What's a Quantron?" Ashley inquired

"If I'm right, those are those robot dudes that were not only at the gathering but the ones piloting the two Velocifighters that were chasing us earlier wasn't it Billy?" I questioned

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed

We then turned towards the Viewing Screen as it shows several Quantrons appear right out infront of the Astro Megaship.

"DECA, what's our status? Can we take off?" Billy questioned

" _ **The Mega Accelerator is disabled. Launch sequence is impossible. Mega Lasers are also down**_." DECA revealed

"Great, what else can go wrong?" I questioned

" _ **Mega Decks Five and Six are on Auxiliary Power**_." DECA informed us

"Sorry I asked." I muttered

 _ **Back outside the Astro Megaship**_

The Quantrons then slowly begin advancing towards the Astro Megaship.

 _ **Back inside the Astro Megaship**_

" _ **The Quantrons are nearing attack position against the Megaship**_." DECA informed us

Billy then turned towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I.

"Okay guys, let's go and defend our ship." Billy instructed

"Right." I agreed

I then turn towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley.

"Okay guys, Morph and let's kick down some tinheads." I instructed

"You got it Paul." TJ stated

TJ looked over towards Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley as the three of them nodded at him. He nods too as then stand next to each other.

"LET'S ROCKIT!" TJ yelled out

They then each open up their Morphers.

" _ **3.3.5.**_ " A computerized voice called out

They then pushed the enter button as it then beeps at them. Suddenly, the four of them Morphed into Power Rangers.

"All right, let's move out Rangers." I instructed

We all then enter the elevator.

"Open the outer space hatch." Billy instructed

Suddenly, the elevator doors then shut in front of us.

 _Normal POV_

"Good luck Rangers." Alpha 5 called out

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Astro Megaship**_

The Quantrons stop their advances towards the Astro Megaship as they then see the five Space Rangers and the Phantom Ranger rushed out of the Megaship and heading towards them.

 _ **AN: Well, there is the third chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't really have much to say on this one right now. As for the next chapter, I will for sure have the next chapter posted sometime tomorrow so be on the lookout for it. But, depending on it, I may even get it out tonight. It all just depends. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	4. From Out of Nowhere Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Hasbro does. I just own the OCs in this story**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Other than a few minor tweaks here and there, it is pretty much the same as the episode itself. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter four of the lost series for your reading pleasure**_ _._

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter Four: From Out of Nowhere Pt. 2**

 _Paul's POV_

After exiting out of the Outer Space Hatch, we all rushed outside and run towards the waiting Quantrons.

"Let's get them." I told them

We all then reached the Quantrons and began to each take on a few Quantrons at once.

"All right tinheads, let's rumble." I told them

I then kicked a Quantron in its chest sending it to the ground as I then block another's attack before grabbing its arm and sending it crashing into a nearby Quantron sending them both to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I'm loving this whole Ranger thing." I cheered

 _Normal POV_

Billy blocks Quantron's punch as he then quickly did a spinning kick to send a few more to the ground.

"And stay down." Billy commented

TJ and Carlos had teamed up to take on some Quantrons.

"TJ, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos inquired

"Reading your mind man." TJ stated

They then pulled out their Astro Blasters.

"Astro Blasters, fire." TJ and Carlos commanded

The two of them then fired their Astro Blasters at the Quantrons near them causing them to all go to the ground. Ashley and Cassie were having a bit of a tough time with the Quantrons around them as they were both sent to the ground.

"Boy, these tin freaks are tougher then the Piranhatrons ever were." Ashley pointed out

"Yeah, no kidding." Cassie agreed

TJ and Carlos quickly rushed over and helped them up.

"You two okay?" TJ inquired

"Yeah, we're fine." Cassie assured

"Let's blast these freaks into tiny pieces." TJ stated

"I'm with you there TJ." Ashley agreed

The four of them then turned towards them as they quickly drew out their Astro Blasters.

"Astro Blasters, Dual Mode." They called out as they pulled off the top part of the blaster to make a second mini blaster

The four of them then quickly took aim at the Quantrons in front of him.

"Fire." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley commanded

They then fired their blasters striking the Quantrons dead center sending them to the ground.

"All right, that did it." Cassie stated

They then put their Astro Blaster together as one again and placed them back into their holsters. They looked over towards Billy to see that he is just wrapping up with the Quantrons around him.

"Looks like Billy is just about finished the Quantrons around him." Carlos mentioned

Ashley looks over towards Paul to see how he was doing to find that he had taken down a Quantron and just stood there relax for a bit when Ashley suddenly spotted a Quantron sneaking up from behind him.

 _Paul's POV_

"Paul, behind you." Ashley called out

I quickly turned around and blocked the Quantron's attack and send a powerful punch to its chest sending it crashing to the ground. The remaining Quantrons rush over and help their buddy up before they all ran off.

"I guess, they had enough for the time being." I muttered

I then rushed over towards Ashley, TJ, Cassie, and Carlos.

"You four okay?" I inquired

"Yeah, we're fine Paul." Cassie assured

"How about you Paul, you okay?" Ashley wondered

"Yep, never better." I told her

I then turn towards Billy who was walking over towards us.

"Phantom Ranger, power down." Billy called out

Billy then powered down to normal.

"Space Rangers, power down." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I called out

The five of us then powered down to normal as well with me returning to my normal height.

"You guys did good in your first official fight as a new team of Power Rangers." Billy commented

"Thanks Billy." I thanked

"But, those Quantrons were defiantly a lot stronger than those computerized Craterites were." Carlos pointed out

"That's because that training program you were in earlier was set to the beginning level." Billy explained

"So, in the future, we could turn up the training level in the simulation to match that of the Quantrons' level?" TJ wondered

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed

Suddenly, Billy's wrist device beeps.

" _Billy, both Alpha's and I have completed the damage assessment_." DECA said through the device

Billy then raises it towards him.

"All right, we're on our way." Billy said into the device

Billy then turned towards us.

"Come on, we need to repair the ship so that we can get off this rocky planet." Billy told us

"Yeah, good idea." TJ agreed

"Let's go." I stated

Billy nodded as we then walked back towards the Astro Megaship.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship in the Engine Room**_

Inside the Engine Room, Carlos was working on looking over the Engine's with Alpha 6.

"Here Alpha 6." Carlos instructed

The two then end up switching tools as Carlos continues to look over the machine that controls the engines.

" _ **Connect terminal B-34 to terminal N-78**_." DECA informed him

Carlos just shook his head with a smirk.

"Easy for you to say." Carlos muttered

He then quickly turned towards the headpiece in the Engine Room.

"Do you know how many little terminals are in here?" Carlos inquired

" _ **3,004,700,903**_." DECA revealed

"Wasn't really asking, but whatever." Carlos muttered

Carlos accidently hits a wire as a small spark flies out with a bit of smoke as it enters Alpha 6's systems causing him to sneeze.

" _ **Gesundheit**_." DECA told him

"Thank you." Alpha 6 thanked

"Sorry Alpha 6, I didn't realize it was so complicated in this machine." Carlos apologized

"Yo, no hard feelings Carlos." Alpha 6 assured

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Astro Megaship**_

 _Paul's POV_

I was helping Billy with working on a panel outside the ship as we then see TJ, Cassie, and Ashley walk over towards us.

"If the Megaship can't make the trip to Eltar. Then we could set a new course for the Cimmerian Planet." TJ mentioned

"They've already left the Cimmerian Planet TJ." I informed them

"That's right, you and Billy were already there." Cassie realized

"So, what about Zordon? Did you guys see him?" Ashley questioned

"Yeah, we had seen him." I confirmed

"Is he okay?" TJ questioned

"Afraid not, Dark Spector has him and he's draining all his powers." Billy informed them

I then hand Billy a different tool as he takes it and hands me the one he was just using.

"But, if Zordon loses all his powers…" TJ began to say

"We're all history." Cassie finished

"Trust me on this Cassie, Zordon is really strong, stronger then we could ever hope to imagine. It will take quite some time before Dark Spector can take away all his power." Billy explained

"Which will give us the time we need to find and rescue him." I added

"Yeah, so we really don't need to feel really rushed and we can take the extra time to plan accordingly." Billy concluded

Billy then closes the panel.

"Come on, let's meet up with Carlos and Alpha 6 in the Engine Room." Billy told us

The four of us nodded as we picked up the tools that were laying on a nearby rock as we then walked back into the Astro Megaship.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship in the Engine Room**_

We followed Billy into the Engine Room as we walked over towards Carlos and Alpha 6.

"Hey, how's it going in here Carlos?" Billy inquired

"Slowly, but we manage to finish checking out the engine and it's ready for a test run." Carlos mentioned

Billy nodded as he then walks up the balcony and grabs a nearby computerized board and pushes a few buttons.

"DECA, let's test the engines." Billy instructed

We then begin hearing a beeping sound.

" _ **I am beginning engine test sequence now**_." DECA confirmed

Suddenly, we then begin hearing the engine turn on as it begins testing its power. A few moments later, the it then stops humming.

" _ **The engines are at one hundred percent fully charge. We just have some minor fixes in the Bridge and we will be good to launch back up into space**_." DECA told us

"All right, thanks DECA." Billy thanked

Billy then climb down and walked over towards us.

"Hey Paul, can you go up to the Bridge and help Alpha 5 with the remaining repairs needed?" Billy requested

"You got it Billy." I assured

I then walk off heading towards the Bridge.

 _Normal POV_

As they watched Paul walked off, the others turned towards Billy.

"Hey Billy, do you mind if I asking you something about Paul?" Ashley inquired

"Depending on the question, yeah sure." Billy confirmed

"Well, I'm just curious. Paul, had told me that he was only in Angel Grove for about a few weeks now and while we are now on summer vacation, do you know if he had taken his placement test to see what grade he fits in this coming school year?" Ashley inquired

"I'm afraid I haven't heard. I haven't visited Earth since I had come and helped you and the Zeo Rangers in defeating King Mondo. But, I would assume so. Besides, if he did, I am sure that he would end up going into high school early much like how it appeared that your friend Justin did." Billy explained

"Yeah, I should have realized that you probably wouldn't know if he had or hadn't taken the test as you really don't live on Earth anymore." Ashley mentioned

"No worries Ashley. No harm, no foul in asking that question. Though, I suggest that if you want to know something like that about Paul, you be better off asking him yourself." Billy stated

"Do you think he will talk about everything about him with us?" Cassie inquired

"Maybe not everything, but he may be willing to share certain details about him." Billy stated

The others nodded as they then begin picking up the tools around the Engine Room.

 _ **A bit later back on the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

 _Paul's POV_

I was currently working on one of the consoles in the Bridge as I laid on the floor and working on a few wires when I heard the elevator door open and shut as I then see that it was Ashley walking over towards me.

"What's up Ashley?" I inquired

"Hey Paul, mind if I ask you a somewhat personal question?" Ashley requested

I looked at her for a moment before sighing as I go back to what I was working on.

"Yeah sure." I confirmed

"Well, I was just curious about if you had taken the placement test that all new students in Angel Grove have to take?" Ashley inquired

"You mean, the one to help them determine which grade they fit in even though on my transcript, it states that I am going into the seventh grade?" I questioned

"Yeah, that one." Ashley confirmed

"Yes, I've taken it already, but I hadn't heard back on them yet. At least before leaving Earth." I told her

"Oh." Ashley muttered

I then put the tool I was using down.

"There we go DECA, it should run as normal as before now." I confirmed

" _ **Thank you Paul, I shall quickly run a quick test to be sure**_." DECA stated

I nodded as I then go to stand up.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Ashley offered

I smiled as I accepted it and she helps me stand up.

"Thanks." I thanked

"No problem." Ashley assured

"So, why are you curious if I had taken the test or not?" I inquired

Before Ashley could answer, we then hear the elevator doors open and turned towards it to see that it was TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Billy, Alpha 5, and Alpha 6 walking in. I then walk over towards them with Ashley right behind me.

"Everything checks out. We should be able to leave without a problem now." I explained to Billy

"Excellent, we better prepare to take off." Billy stated

We nodded when suddenly, we then hear beeping sounds that sounded like an alarm.

"What's happening DECA?" Billy questioned

" _ **More Quantrons have materialized in front of the Astro Megaship**_." DECA informed us

We all then turned towards the Viewing Screen as it then shows that indeed more Quantrons had appeared right outside the ship like before. Only this time, there are more of them.

"Quantrons, and there are more of them this time." TJ pointed out

"We got to stop them before they reach the ship." I stated

"But, couldn't we just take off before they reach us?" Carlos inquired

"No, it be better if you guys go and deal with the threat first before takeoff." Billy explained

"But, aren't you coming out with us Billy?" Cassie inquired

"No, I need to check a few things in here first, but don't worry. If things get bad, I'll come running." Billy told us

"Got it Billy." I stated

I then turned towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley and they nodded. I nodded back as I then stand next to them.

"LET'S ROCKIT!" I yelled out

We then opened up our Morphers.

" _ **3.3.5.**_ " A computerized voice called out as we pushed the two buttons in that order

We then pushed the enter button as it then beeps at us. Suddenly, the five of us Morphed into Power Rangers.

"Let's move out Rangers." I told them

"Right." The others agreed

The five of us then rush into the elevator.

"DECA, open the outer space hatch." I commanded

" _ **Affirmative**_." DECA confirmed

Suddenly, the elevator doors closed in front of us.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Astro Megaship**_

The five of us then rush out of the Astro Megaship as we then race over towards the incoming Quantrons.

"Okay guys, let's take them." I instructed

We then reached the Quantrons and began fighting them. I grab the arms of one of them and shove them backwards crashing into another one as I then kick the two Quantrons to the ground. But suddenly, I am kicked in the back which sends me crashing to the ground. I quickly get up and face the Quantron that had kicked me.

"You'll pay for that, you tinhead." I stated

I then rush in back the Quantron kicks me in the chest again and this time, I am sent into a couple more Quantrons who grabs me and holds my arms to my side.

"Let me go." I demanded

They then pick me up and send me flying into a nearby mountain wall as I then roll to the ground as it then causes me to demorph which has me returned to my normal height.

"Not what I meant." I muttered

 _Normal POV_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley were having similar troubles with the Qunatrons.

"Man, these Quantrons are more powerful than before." TJ stated

The Quantrons then aimed their weapons at them and fired them causing them all to be blasted backwards flying straight into same mountain wall as they tumble down to the ground causing them to demorph as well.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

Billy watched on as Paul and the other Space Rangers had ended up demorphing and were then grabbed and held onto by the Quantrons as they try to break free from them.

"Yo, it looks like the Space Rangers are having a real tough time with those tin freaks." Alpha 6 pointed out

"Yeah, it does." Billy muttered

"Billy, why aren't you going out there to help them?" Alpha 5 questioned

"I can't be there to help them out every time Alpha 5, they're going to have to learn to work together without having to rely on me all the time." Billy pointed out

"What are you talking about Billy?" Alpha 5 questioned

Alpha 5 then walked over towards Billy and Alpha 6.

"You know full well that Zordon had ask you to help mentor them, especially Paul." Alpha 5 pointed out

Billy just sighed, as he does remember that last conversation, he had with Zordon before he was captured.

"And besides, do you really want to face Kimberly if something bad were to happen to Paul. Her little cousin?" Alpha 5 questioned

Suddenly, Billy's eyes goes wide as he realizes Alpha 5's valid point and rushes off the Bridge as Alpha 6 then turned towards Alpha 5.

"Yo Fivy, what did you mean by him not wanting to face Paul's cousin?" Alpha 6 wondered

"Let's just say that some people rather face death then feel the wrath of a former Pink Ranger who tends to loose her cool about certain things." Alpha 5 explained

"Hmm." Alpha 6 grumbled

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Astro Megaship**_

The Quantrons picked us up from the ground as they forced us to walk forward holding our hands behind our backs.

"Let go, you tinheads." Ashley demanded struggling against their hold on her

Suddenly, blasts fire down near us as we shield our eyes as we then see Astronema appear in front of us as she just smirks evilly and walks over towards us.

"Astronema." I muttered

"So, this is what Power Rangers look like, after they end up demorphing by force." Astronema mentioned

We just glare at her.

"Mmm…a sorry sight." Astronema stated

"Who are you?" TJ questioned

"You don't know me?" Astronema inquired as he walked closer towards us

She just looks at him before looking at the others.

"I'm Astronema, I'm your worst nightmare." Astronema told us

Cassie just glares at her as she tries to break free from the Quantrons' grip on her. Astronema just grins at her.

"Mmm…tell me, where is that Phantom Ranger hiding?" Astronema inquired

"I'll never, tell you." Cassie told her struggling against the Quantrons' hold on her

"Oh, but I think you do. As you see, with your ship still on this planet. It is safe to assume that the Phantom Ranger is just hiding inside there." Astronema stated

She then turns her back towards us.

"But seeing as how you refuse to tell me where he is hiding. I have no use for you." Astronema told us

She then turns back towards us.

"None at all." Astronema added

She just grins evilly at us before turning back around and leaving as we struggled to break free from the Quantrons holding us captive. We then see Astronema stop next to a Quantron.

"Destroy them." Astronema ordered

The Quantron nodded as he then advances towards us as we struggle to try and break from the Quantrons holding us. Suddenly, blasts fired out from somewhere striking the Quantrons holding us.

"Who did that?" Ashley inquired

"Astronema." A voice called out

We all then turned towards the voice to see that it was Billy Morphed as the Phantom Ranger holding his Claw Hatchet pointing towards her.

"Looking for me?" Billy questioned

"Phantom Ranger. Perhaps next time, we'll battle. But for now, I think it's time for me to take my leave." Astronema told him

She then turns back towards us.

"Time to go." Astronema stated

Astronema then teleported off. We all smiled as we raced towards Billy.

"That was some good timing Billy." I commented

"Yeah, and sorry about not coming out sooner." Billy apolgzed

"No worries man." Carlos assured

"Yeah, we're just glad you're out here now with us." I added

Billy nodded as he then walks up in front of us.

"You guys better suit back up. We need to take out these metal freaks before take off." Billy instructed

I nodded in agreement as I then turned towards the others who nodded as well.

"LET'S ROCKIT!" I yelled out

We then opened up our Morphers.

" _ **3.3.5.**_ " A computerized voice called out as we pushed the two buttons in order

We then pushed the enter button as it then beeps at us. Suddenly, the five of us Morphed into Power Rangers.

"Red Space Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Blue Space Ranger." TJ called out getting into a fighting stance

"Yellow Space Ranger." Cassie called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pink Space Ranger." Ashley called out getting into a fighting stance

"Black Space Ranger." Carlos called out getting into a fighting stance

"Phantom Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance

The Quantrons just slowly advance towards us.

"Power Rangers, let's do it." We all called out

We all then charge in and begin fighting off the Quantrons.

'I better even up my odds quickly this time around.' I thought to myself

"Spiral Saber, now." I called out

Suddenly, my Spiral Saber appeared in my hands as I then slash down a few of the Quantrons around me.

 _Normal POV_

Carlos saw Paul call on his Spiral Saber as he pushed another Quantron aside.

"Paul has the right idea here. Lunar Lance, now." Carlos called out

Suddenly, Carlos's Lunar Lance appeared in his hand as he then begins to easily take down the Quantrons around him.

"Oh yeah, I can get use to this for sure." Carlos mentioned

He then goes and attacks a few more Quantrons with it. Cassie and Ashley had teamed up to take on a larger group of Quantrons.

"Let's get ours out too Ashley." Cassie told Cassie as they kicked a Quantron to the ground

"I'm with you Cassie." Ashley assured

"Star Slinger." Cassie called out

"Satellite Stunner." Ashley called out

They then aim their weapons at a few Quantrons and fired their weapons at them striking the Quantrons in their chests sending them crashing into the ground.

"Whoa, I still can't believe how cool these new weapons of ours really are." Cassie stated

"Yeah, they're defiantly awesome." Ashley agreed

They then go continue to fight off the Quantrons. TJ flips into the air before landing in front of a couple of Quantrons.

"Astro Axe." TJ called out

Suddenly, TJ's Astro Axe appeared in his hand as he then slashes down on a few Quantrons sending them to the ground. He then quickly looks over his weapon again.

"Wow, I still can't believe how amazing this Astro Axe is. It's incredible." TJ stated

He then ducks under a Quantron's attack as he then slashes down on its chest sending it to the ground. Billy was using his Claw Hatchet to take down several Quantrons before taking aim at a few more and blasted them to the ground.

"Oh yeah, that felt good." Billy commented

Billy then turned towards a couple of nearby Quantrons who were just staring at him shaking a little.

"You guys want more, or are you going to chicken out on me?" Billy inquired

Suddenly, the remaining Quantrons then take off running disappearing.

"I didn't think so." Billy muttered

 _Paul's POV_

After having taken down the Quantrons around us, we all had rushed over towards Billy.

"Hey Billy, are you all right?" I inquired

"Yeah, I'm fine." Billy assured

Billy then walked forward a bit as we stared on.

"This isn't over. I know Astronema well and she won't give up that easily." Billy explained

"Oh man." TJ muttered

"Looks like you're right." Cassie pointed out

We all looked towards where she was pointing towards to see a Velocifighter coming towards us.

"A Velocifighter." I called out

"Let's move." Billy instructed

The rest of us nodded as we then take off running as the Velocifighter began firing at us from behind. Suddenly, I then see a second one coming in.

"Another Velocifighter incoming." I pointed out

Suddenly, the blasts from both of them knocks us to the ground as the two Velocifighters flew back upwards towards where they once came.

"Oh man, that was too close." I mentioned

"Come on, let's get back to the Megaship." Billy told us

We nodded in agreement as we began running back towards the Astro Megaship.

 _ **Meanwhile back out in space**_

Outside of the Dark Fortress, the Scorpion like ship flies out of it and heads straight for the planet.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

Alphas 5 and 6 were working on the black box.

"There, I think we just about got it." Alpha 5 stated

"Yo, it's about time." Alpha 6 mentioned

 _Paul's POV_

We all then returned to the Megaship's Bridge as we then took off our helmets with me returning to my normal height as Billy grabbed the Steering levers.

"DECA, let's get out of here." Billy commanded

" _ **Ignition**_." DECA confirmed

We then begin hearing the ship's engine rev up.

" _ **Liftoff**_." DECA informed us

We then feel the ship rise up from the ground. Billy then turned the ship around and blasted upward as we are just now exited the planet's atmosphere.

"DECA, scan the area for Astronema." Billy instructed

" _ **The long-range scanners are still down. Scanning short range now**_." DECA told us

We then hear a few beeping sounds.

" _ **Unknown spacecraft approaching from Quadrant 4-1-5**_." DECA informed us

"Put it on Main Viewing Screen." Billy instructed

We then look towards the Viewing Screen to see the same Scorpion like ship flying towards us.

"Shields up." Billy instructed

"Shields are powered up at maximum Billy." Alpha 6 confirmed

" _ **Alien craft is firing**_." DECA informed us

"Everyone, hold on." Billy instructed

We all did so as we held onto the console next to him. Suddenly, the ship fires at us causes us to shake a bit as we try to keep our balance.

 _Normal POV_

Alpha 5 who was holding onto the black box fell to the ground and ends up dropping it.

 _Paul's POV_

" _ **Mega Lasers locked on**_." DECA informed us

We all then got back up right.

"Fire." Billy commanded

We then see the Megaship firing its lasers at the ship which causes it to slow up a bit.

 _Normal POV_

Alpha 5 then goes and grabs the black box.

"I hope the box is all right." Alpha 5 mentioned

He then picks it up and looks at it as the ship takes on fire from the enemy ship while the Megaship fires back.

"Yes, it's okay." Alpha 5 cheered

 _Paul's POV_

" _ **Shields will not hold much longer**_." DECA informed us

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Alpha 6 and I have amazing news." Alpha 5 cried out

"Yes, we think we've finally broken the code." Alpha 6 agreed

We all turned towards them.

"What code?" TJ questioned

"For the Astro Megazord." Alpha 5 told us

"Alpha 5, what's going on?" Cassie questioned

"This box contains the code that links the Space Shuttle with the Astro Megaship, creating the Astro Megazord." Alpha 5 explained

Alpha 5 then turned towards me.

"Paul, this is the next phase of Project Astro that your father and Zordon started. This is all part of their master plan." Alpha 5 informed me

I just stare at him for a moment.

"Paul, Alpha 5 is right. You and your team need to get to the Shuttle and begin transformation sequence. It's time we take this fight to the next level." Billy told me

I stare at him for a moment and nodded in understand.

"Let's do this." I told them

The others nodded in agreement as well as the five of us race out of the bridge and towards the shuttle.

 _ **Inside the Space Shuttle**_

Once the five of us entered the space shuttle, we raced to the main cockpit to discover fourteen seats in there. Five in the very front, five right behind them, and four behind them each next to a mini console station as we then took our seats as I took a seat in the center as TJ took the seat to my left while Carlos took the seat from my right as Ashley took the back-right seat while Cassie took the back left seat.

"Here it goes." I stated as my seat moves closer to the center

The two centerpieces then lowered down on either side of me.

"Let's blast off." I stated

I then grab onto the steering lever on my right side.

"Begin undocking procedure." I instructed

The mini latches unclipped from the Space Shuttle as the main shuttle bay door opens up as the Space Shuttle engines begin firing up.

"Disengage and fire thrusters now." I called out as I pulled it towards me

The final two latches release from the Space Shuttle as we then fly off and away from the Astro Megaship.

"All right, let's bring it around and lock them together." I instructed

I then pull down the lever further as we then feel the ship go up and loop around as we then fly off back towards the Astro Megaship as we then begin seeing the ship transform before our eyes. The Astro Megaship then becomes the Arms, Body and Legs of the Megazord.

"Begin docking." I called out as I then shift the lever from side to side.

Suddenly the Space Shuttle transformed into the head.

"Astro Megazord, online." I called out pushing a button

Suddenly, the two parts then came together to form the Astro Megazord.

"Yes, it worked." I cheered

"This is so cool." Cassie stated

"Yeah it is." Ashley agreed

Suddenly, a sword and shield appeared in the Astro Megazord's hands.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion shape ship**_

Astronema just looks at it somewhat impressed.

"That was impressive." Astronema admitted

She then looks towards the Quantrons piloted the ship.

"DESTORY THEM!" Astronema ordered

The Quantrons nodded as they flew the ship forward as Astronema smiled and teleported away.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megazord**_

The Scorpion like ship then flies closer towards us as it fires its lasers at us again.

"Astro Megazord Saber." I called out as I pushed a few buttons in front of me

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord Saber then energizes.

"Energize thrusters." I instructed

I then pushed a button on one of the steering levers as we then fly forward heading straight towards the ship.

"Let's do it, guys." I called out

Once we neared the ship, we then sliced it as we then turned around and faced the ship which now has sparks flying around it.

"Direct hit." I mentioned

Suddenly, the ship is then destroyed consumed by flames.

"Oh yeah, now that was cool." I cheered

"Yeah it was." Ashley agreed

 _ **A bit later, back inside the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

After the battle, we had demorphed with me going back to my normal height and had turned the Astro Megazord back into its Megaship mode and Shuttle back in Shuttle Bay as we followed Billy back towards the Bridge.

"So Billy, other than having eyes and ears on the entire Megaship, what else is she able to do?" I inquired

"Other than that, she also controls the Vital Systems." Billy informed us

" _ **I also speak over 3,000 languages**_." DECA told us

"Fine DECA." Billy muttered

We just chuckle at that as we then walked back onto the Bridge.

" _ **Navigate all known galaxies**_." DECA added

"Okay DECA." Billy muttered as we could tell he was getting annoyed by this

He then walks over towards a side console.

" _ **And I'm certified in medical, psychological, and…**_ " DECA began to say but was off by something

Billy just smirked and turned towards us pointing towards a button.

"This button turns her voice off." Billy informed us

We all just laugh at that.

"So, where do we start to look for Zordon?" TJ questioned

"We start by fixing the Megaship. She's not ready to make a long-distance voyage." Billy told us as he walked away a few feet over towards the main console

He then turns back around and faces us.

"But, we don't have the equipment that we need here." Billy told us

"Well, we could always go back to Earth." Cassie suggested

"Yeah, I know that the people at NASADA will help us out." Ashley agreed

Billy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree. We'll need all the help we can get." Billy stated

We all smiled, as we know that we are heading for home.

"And besides, I haven't had the chance to see my family or old friends in a long time." Billy added

Billy then pushed a few buttons.

"DECA, set a course for Earth." Billy instructed

"Allow me to set that course for you DECA. I can set that course." Alpha 5 mentioned walking over towards the side console

" _ **Thank you Alpha 5, but setting the course is very complex and I am much more suited…**_ " DECA began to say but was cut off again

We all just laughed as we turned towards Alpha 5 who was just looking at us.

"I have just set the course for home." Alpha 5 stated

We all cheered as we are excited about back for home, even if it is going to be for a short visit.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress**_

Astronima looked out her viewing window and saw the Astro Megaship heading straight for Earth.

"So, they're heading to Earth." Astronema stated

Astronema then turned towards the Quantrons flying the Dark Fortress

"Follow them." Astronema ordered

The Quantrons nodded as they begin programing the Dark Fortress to follow them.

"We'll destroy the whole planet if we have to. Hahahahaha!" Astornema mentioned laughing evilly

[ _ **COMING SOON TO THE LOST STORY, ADVENTURES IN SPACE:**_

 _ **A NEW MEGAZORD!**_

" _ **Astro Megazord, online." Paul called out**_

 _ **A NEW VILLAIN!**_

" _ **I'm Astronema, the Princess of Darkness." Astronema greeted**_

 _ **AN EVIL GENERAL!**_

" _ **I'm Ecliptor, and I'm your worst nightmare Rangers." Ecliptor greeted**_

 _ **A NEW EVIL SIDECKICK!**_

" _ **Oh wait a second, Dark Spector said you needed me." Elgar told Astronema as the Quantrons dragged him off**_

 _ **FORMER RANGERS JOIN THE TEAM WITH NEW POWERS AS WELL!**_

" _ **Oh yeah, it feels great to get back into the action again." The White Ranger mentioned in a male voice**_

" _ **Let's show them what we're all made of." The Aqua Blue Ranger stated in a female voice**_

" _ **Yes alright, I'm back in the game." The Green Ranger cheered in a male voice**_

" _ **It's time to show Astornema to never miss with the Power Rangers." The Gold Ranger in a female voice stated**_

" _ **Let's crack some tinheads." The Orange Ranger in a male voice mentioned**_

" _ **It sure has been a while, but it feels great being a Ranger again." The Grey Ranger in a female voice stated**_

" _ **Time to kick it up a notch." The Ruby Red Ranger in a male voice mentioned**_

" _ **Let's get to work Rangers." The Silver Ranger instructed**_

 _ **PLUS SOME SPECIAL SURPRISES!**_

" _ **You want to destroy Rangers, you're going to have to go through Turtles." Leonardo informed the monster**_

" _ **It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Ashley pointed out**_

" _ **Awesome." Paul cheered**_

 _ **AND SOON, PAUL'S TRUE HERITAGE WILL BE REVEALED!**_

" _ **Paul, there's something you should know about your past. Something that your parents should have been upfront with you before now." Gina informed him**_

 _ **Paul just stared at his Aunt with confusion and hurt in his eyes.**_

 _ **ALL THAT AND MORE ARE TO COME WHEN THE LOST STORY, ADVENTURES IN SPACE CONTINUES! SO BE SURE TO STAY TUNE!**_

" _ **Let's do this." Paul told the others**_ ]

 _ **AN: Well, there is the forth chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next update should be out tomorrow for the story. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	5. Save Our Ship

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Hasbro does. I just own the OCs and plot in this story**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now, while this is pretty close to what happens in the actual episode, I did twist things up a bit as well as add in a few extra stuff so, this is a pretty long chapter for you all to enjoy. Anywa,y just read the Author's note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter five of the lost series for your reading pleasure**_ _._

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter Five: Save Our Ship**

Inside the Astro Megaship's Simi Deck, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I are doing some more training with Billy and Alpha 5 watching on.

"Okay guys, let's do it." I instructed

"Right." The others agreed

We all then charge in and begin fighting off the simulated Carterites. We all jump over them as they turned around and faced us.

"Okay guys, let's call on our weapons." I instructed

"Right." The others agreed

"Spiral Saber." I called out as I pulled out my Spiral Saber

"Astro Axe." TJ called out as he pulled out his Astro Axe

"Satellite Stunner." Ashley called out as she pulled out her Satellite Stunner

"Lunar Lance." Carlos called out as he pulled out his Lunar Lance

"Star Slinger." Cassie called out as she pulled out her Star Slinger

TJ, Carlos, and I jumped up at the same time and struck down three Carterites. Ashley and Cassie use their weapons and blasts several more Carterites sending them to the ground as well. Now, only five stand in front of us.

"Okay guys, let's finish this." I instructed

The others nodded as we all then charged in at the Carterites. The Carterites then charges in towards us as well. I then slash down on one as TJ, and Carlos do the same. Cassie blasts one as does Ashley. We all then turned away from the Carterites as they all fell to the ground and exploded.

"Stop Simulation." Billy instructed

Suddenly, the matrix like room disappeared as we then reappeared in the Simi Deck room.

"Well, I think that was a pretty good training session." I mentioned as I made my Spiral Saber disappear

"Yeah, I agree." Ashley agreed

The others then made their weapons disappear as well as we all then took off our helmets with me returning to my normal height as we all then walked back over towards Billy and Alpha 5.

"You five are getting better with each day." Billy commented

"Thanks Billy." Cassie agreed

"Especially you Paul. I am now starting to see more and more of your father in you the more you improve as a Power Ranger." Alpha 5 added

"Thanks Alpha 5." I thanked

" _Yo, Ranger boys and Ranger girls. You should see what is in front of us_." Alpha 6 said through the intercom

"What is it Alpha 6?" TJ inquired

 _ **Meanwhile on the Astro Megaship Bridge**_

"It's the Earth, we're back home." Alpha 6 informed them looking right at the Earth through the Viewing Screen

 _ **Back on the Simi Deck**_

"Yes, all right." We all cheered

Everyone started walking out of the room but I stayed put for a bit thinking on something else. I am quickly then pulled out of my thoughts with a hand placed on my shoulder as I turned around to see that it was Ashley.

"Hey, have you had the chance to explore Angel Grove since moving there?" Ashley inquired

"Not really, my cousin was away with her boyfriend for a few weeks on a romantic getaway trip when I had moved to town and her mom was busy working that there really wasn't much time for me to be able to go out and explore the town." I admitted half truthfully

'Though, truth be told, I really didn't feel like leaving the house.' I thought to myself

She just smiles at me.

"Hey, you're going to love it." Ashley mentioned

She then links my arm in with hers.

"Trust me." Ashley assured

She then has me walk off with her.

"There's the beach, a mountain trail that has the most awesome view you will ever see. And then, there is this place called the Youth Center, that I know you'll love." Ashley explained

 _ **Meanwhile back on Earth in the woods**_

In the middle of the night, Bulk and Skull were in the middle of the woods outside of Angel Grove as Skull was looking through the telescope that still had the lens cap on. Bulk taps his shoulder as Skull brushes it away and looks at him.

"Shhh." Skull hushed holding a finger by his mouth

He then looks back into the telescope.

"This astronomy stuff is amazing. I think I just discovered a black hole." Skull told him

Bulk just sighs shaking his head at his best friend as he then turns the telescope around and takes off the lens cap and shows it to him.

"The space between your ears is a black hole." Bulk mentioned as he hands him the lends cap

Skull takes it and looks at it confused before turning back towards Bulk.

"Hey Bulkie, you really think if we discover a new comet, we'll be rich and famous?" Skull inquired

Bulk then turns the telescope back around to its original positon.

"Absolutely." Bulk assured

Skull then holds up the lens cap and stares at it while Bulk looks through the telescope. A few moments later, his eyes then goes wide as he spots Astronema's Dark Fortress. Bulk then looks away from the telescope and just stare up towards the sky.

"U… U… U…" Bulk stammered unable to form the word he wanted to say

Skull just looks at him confused.

"Me, me, me, what?" Skull questioned thinking he was referring to him

Bulk then grabs Skull's head and forces him to look back through the telescope.

"AHH!" Skull cried out from the force of Bulk pushing his head down towards the telescope

"UFO." Bulk muttered

Skull's eyes then goes wide as he too now sees the Dark Fortress just floating up there in the clear sky. Bulk let's Skull's head go as Skull lifts it back up as they then stare at each other in shocked and fright for a few moments before the both of then pass out, falling to the ground in the process.

 _ **Meanwhile back in space outside the Astro Megaship**_

Once we all had put our helmets back on, Billy had transformed into the Phantom Ranger as we all then got into the shuttle and took our positions with Billy taking one of the empty seats.

"Begin undocking procedure." I instructed

The mini latches unclipped from the Space Shuttle as the main shuttle bay door opens up as the Space Shuttle engines begin firing up.

"Home sweet home. Here we come." TJ mentioned

"Disengage and fire thrusters now." I called out

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship on the Megaship Bridge**_

"Final shuttle detachment now." Alpha 5 confirmed pushing a few buttons

 _ **Back outside of the Astro Megaship**_

The final two latches release from the Space Shuttle as the Rangers then fly off towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress**_

Unknown to the Rangers, Astronema had seen them fly out of the Astro Megaship inside the space shuttle heading straight for Earth.

"So, they're taking the shuttle to Earth." Astronema mentioned

She just laughs and shakes her head.

"Big mistake." Astronema added

"A really big mistake." A voice called out

Astronema quickly turns around and sees that it was Divatox's nephew Elgar.

"Humongously gigantic." Elgar added

"What are you doing here?" Astronema questioned

Elgar then bows down towards her.

"Whatever you wish, my queen." Elgar told her

He then straightens up and walks over towards her.

"But, I don't do windows." Elgar added

She then stands near her and looks her in the eyes.

"But first, could I get a bite to eat? I'm really starving." Elgar requested

He then spots a Quantron walking by and stops it.

"Hey buddy." Elgar called out

The Quantron just stares at Elgar.

"Yeah, can I get a turkey on rye, and extra peanut butter?" Elgar requested

The Quantron just nods as it twirls his finger around its head thinking Elgar was nuts as he walks off.

"You're the best." Elgar stated

Astronema then gets in front of him as he looks at two other Quantrons that were still on the bridge.

"Quantrons, throw him off my Dark Fortress." Astronema ordered

The two nodded as they rushed over and grab Elgar by both arms as they begin dragging him away.

"Hey, hold your horses. Dark Spector said you needed me." Elgar told her

"Wait." Astronema ordered

The Quantrons stop dragging Elgar away but keeps their hands on him.

"Dark Spector said that?" Astronema inquired

"Oh yeah." Elgar confirmed

Astronema just groans in frustration, realizing that he is telling the truth and now has to put up with him.

 _ **Meanwhile outside Paul's house**_

After having separated from the others after having left the shuttle at NASADA, Billy had decided to escort me back to my house as the others went back to their homes for the night.

"You know, you didn't have to take me home. I'm sure that your family would love to see you again after so long of not being home." I mentioned

"While I do agree with you that they have not seen me or vise versa in a while, I felt that it was best to make sure that you made it home safely especially seeing as how it is currently late at night and you are only a minor after all." Billy told me

"Or, it possibly could be mostly wanting to avoid the wrath of my cousin if you didn't." I mentioned

'And that is putting it mildly.' I thought to myself

Billy just chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you got me there." Billy admitted

I just shake my head as we walk up to the porch as I put my house key into the lock and unlock the door before opening it to reveal a dark hallway.

"Looks like Aunt Gina is in bed." I mentioned

I then look at the new Communicator I had gotten that is on the same wrist as where my Astro Morpher would be when I call upon it and activate the clock mode on it to see that it is now 2:30 in the morning.

"Which would make sense since it is 2:30 in the morning." I added

"Paul, is that you?" A voice questioned

Billy and I jumped from hearing a voice inside the house as we quickly walked in and shut the door as the lights suddenly turns on as we turned towards where the voice had come from to see that it was Kimberly standing there from the living room entrance wearing a pink tank top and black pants.

"Kimberly?" I inquired

"Oh my god, Pauly." Kimberly called out

She quickly rushed over and wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see that you finally made it home from space safely." Kimberly mentioned

"Um…it's great to see you again too cuz, but…I really need to breath at some point." I muttered trying not to lose anymore air

She then breaks the hug releasing her tight grip but still keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry about that. It's just that when mom told me and Jason that you were off in space helping the Power Rangers, I just became worried." Kimberly told me

"Nothing new there." I muttered

"I heard that." Kimberly told me

I just chuckle as I looked back at her.

"You know what I mean. You tend to be overprotective when it comes to me at times and it can be really predictable." I explained

"Paul does have a point Kimberly. I seem to recall all those times he came to town for a visit all those years ago, and you always were making sure he didn't hurt himself." Billy added

Kimberly suddenly realized that I wasn't the only one here and turned towards Billy and gotten a shock look on her face.

"Billy?" Kimberly questioned looking at her longtime friend confused

Billy just chuckled.

"Yes. It's good to see you again Kimberly." Billy confirmed

Kimberly smiled as she then walked over towards Billy and gave him a hug as he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to see you too Billy." Kimberly stated

They broke the hug as she took a look at the outfit he is wearing.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but, what is that you are wearing Billy?" Kimberly inquired

Billy just chuckled.

"It's the custom wardrobe that the people of Aquitar wears. Ever since I had moved there, I have been wearing it sense." Billy explained

"So, what are you doing back here on Earth with Paul?" Kimberly questioned

"I think it be best if Paul's shows you." Billy mentioned

They both turned towards me as Billy nods at me. I nodded back as I then twist my left wrist causing my Astro Morpher to materialize on my wrist. Kimberly then gets a shock look on her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kimberly inquired

"Yeah, it's a Morpher. It's called the Astro Morpher and with this, I'll morph into the Red Space Power Ranger." I explained

"Wait, did you just say the Red Space Power Ranger?" Kimberly wondered

"It might be better if you showed her Paul." A voice called out

We all turned towards the voice to see that it was Kimberly's mom walking down the steps.

"Mom, what you doing up?" Kimberly questioned

"Well, you all talking down here, kind of woke me up." Aunt Gina mentioned

She then turned towards me.

"But, I was mostly already up due to worrying about Paul." Aunt Gina added

"Sorry if I worried you both. But, when Justin asked me to go and help them I felt like I had to do it." I explained

"It's okay sweetie." Aunt Gina assured

"Paul, go ahead and Morphed." Billy instructed

I nodded as I step aside from all of them.

"LET'S ROCKIT!" I yelled out

I then open up my Astro Morpher.

" _ **3.3.5.**_ " A computerized voice called out

I then pushed the enter button as it then beeps at me. Suddenly, I then Morphed into the Red Space Ranger. I then look at Aunt Gina and Kimberly as Kimberly had more of a shocked and confused look on her face then her mother did.

"As you can now see, I am the newest Red Ranger leading the Space Rangers in a mission through deep space under the watchful guidance of Billy." I pointed out

Kimberly gets an even more confused look on her face as she turned towards Billy.

"Is that true Billy?" Kimberly inquired

"Yes, it is." Billy confirmed

"Well, I know that I have a few questions along with Kimberly too. But, that can wait until morning after we all get some sleep." Aunt Gina suggested

"I would also agree with you Gina as that be the best course of action as neither Paul nor I along with his teammates have had a lot of sleep these last few days." Billy agreed

"And besides, they are supposed to be stopping over tomorrow as well to not only meet you guys, but so that we can go and hang out at the Youth Center later in the afternoon." I mentioned

"All right then, let's all go to bed." Aunt Gina stated

She then turned towards Billy.

"Billy, while I know that you probably should visit with your parents. I think it be wise if you stayed here the night." Aunt Gina suggested

"Thanks for the offer Gina. I accept your generous offer." Billy accepted

 _ **The next morning**_

After having gotten a good night sleep and gotten up at ten in the morning to the smell of Kimberly's mom making breakfast, we all had gotten around and dressed minus Billy who had gone to his parents to see them as well as get some of his old clothes. I had put on a pair of blue jeans and it took a while but I finally found a red shirt, which only happen to be a long sleeve one.

'I'm going to need to at some point get some more red shirts.' I thought to myself

Kimberly, Aunt Gina, and I were sitting at the table eating our breakfast which consisted of almost a full-on breakfast buffet with eggs, pancakes, French toast, and bacon. As I finished up my plate filled with food, I happen to look over towards Kimberly's left hand mostly towards her ring finger and see something that wasn't there the last time I had seen her.

'Did Jason finally propose to her?' I thought to myself

"Hey Kimberly, did Jason pop that certain question while you guys were on that trip?" I questioned

She looks at me for a moment before looking towards her finger and just smirks.

"Yeah, he did." Kimberly confirmed

"Well congratulations cuz. That's great." I told her

"Thanks Paul. I really appreciate it." Kimberly thanked

Suddenly, we then hear the doorbell ring.

"That must be the others along with Billy, I'll go and get it." I stated getting up as I wipe my hands and face with the napkin

I then walk off over towards the front door. Once there, I open the door to see that I was right as it was Billy along with TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie with all five of them now wearing normal Earth clothing. Billy was wearing a grey shirt with black stripes and blue jeans. Carlos was wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. TJ wearing a light blue jacket and a dark blue shirt underneath and kaki pants. Cassie was wearing a yellow shirt with pink flowers on it with a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. And Ashley was wearing a pink stripe shirt with a pink blouse over it with just middle button buttoned and brown pants.

"Hey guys." I greeted

"Hi Paul." Ashley greeted back

"Come on in." I told them stepping aside

They all walked in as I shut the door just as Kimberly and her mom walks into the hallway over towards us.

"TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie. This is my cousin Kimberly Hart and her mother and my aunt Gina. Girls, these are my new friends and Ranger teammates TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie." I introduced

"It's nice to meet you both." TJ greeted as the four of them shook their hands

"Same here." Aunt Gina stated

Billy then walked over a bit.

"Kimberly, I had ran into Jason earlier this morning and he told me about your guys recent engagement. Congratulations." Billy congratulated

Kimberly just chuckled as the two hugged.

"Thanks Billy. I really appreciate it." Kimberly thanked

 _ **A bit later**_

After we all had gone to the living room, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Billy, and I began explaining what had transpired over the last several days since leaving for space to Kimberly and Aunt Gina.

"And that's the whole story girls." Billy informed them

"Well, at least Project Astro is going according to plan so far." Aunt Gina mentioned

"I'm still can't believe that all this time, you had always known that Jason, Billy, me, and our other friends were once Power Rangers. Or to the fact that Paul's father was once a Power Ranger years before any of us." Kimberly stated

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kimberly. I mean, I understand the code of honor and all, but, I kind of wish that dad would have at least shared with me of his time as a Ranger." I added

"Your father thought it was best not to say anything about that time of his past for your protection." Aunt Gina explained

"What about my sister and mom? Did they know of his past as a Power Ranger?" I questioned

"No, I'm the only one in the family that had ever found out about it." Aunt Gina revealed

Kimberly then turned towards Billy.

"Billy, I'm curious and I please don't take this the wrong way, but how come Zordon chose you to mentor the Space Rangers?" Kimberly inquired

Billy just chuckled.

"None taken Kimberly. I myself have been kind of wondering that myself. But, Zordon had complete faith in me to handle this task. With me being of the only originals to have lived on another planet besides Earth, it kind of makes sense as during my time living on Aquitar, I have some connections out there that could not only allow me to mentor the Space Rangers, but to also help in locating and rescuing him." Billy explained

"Billy, I'm just curious. Are there going to be times where we could end up being in space for days on end during our mission?" Cassie inquired

Billy sighed before standing up and pacing around in front of us.

"I won't lie to you guys. Yes, there will be times where we will have to be in space for several days straight. But, once school starts back up for you all in the fall, we'll be around Earth during the weekdays as so you guys don't get behind in school." Billy explained

"Makes sense." Carlos stated

"Well, I guess we'll be spending most of our summer vacation in space." TJ mentioned

"To which, actually isn't all bad as we will get to see the universe." Ashley added

"Don't forget though guys, the main reason we're going to be traveling around in space is to find and rescue Zordon." I reminded them

"Yes, Paul is correct. We can't forget the main reason why we are traveling through the depths of space. Finding and rescuing Zordon is our primary objective along with also protecting Earth as well." Billy added

The five of us nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and speaking of school. I got a call from Mr. Caplan the other day." Aunt Gina mentioned

"Wait, the principle from the high school?" I inquired

"Yes, he said that the results from the placement tests you took were passed along to him and was happy to inform me that you will be attending Angel Grove High in the fall." Aunt Gina informed me

I just stare at her in shock and confusion.

"Wait, so instead of going into the seventh grade like originally thought, I'm going to be attending high school?" I questioned

"Yep, and due to how well you scored, you are actually going to be a junior in high school." Aunt Gina stated

I just look at her in shocked.

"A junior?" I inquired

"Yes, and Mr. Caplan also mentioned that if you do well this year, that it is possible you will be graduating after just one year of being in high school." Aunt Gina explained

"Paul, that's excellent news. Congratulations." Kimberly congratulated me as she came over and gave me a hug

I hugged her back as I continue to process this latest news.

'This is all so weird. I was actually wondering why that test seemed so easy.' I thought to myself

"Wow, this is great Paul. You'll get to attend high school with the rest of us." TJ mentioned

"Not to mention that if this year goes right in your favor, you'll get to graduate with us at the end of the year too." Ashley added

Kimberly and I break the hugged as she kept an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I thanked

"Hey, I think this calls for a celebration smoothie at the Youth Center." TJ stated

"That's a great idea TJ." Ashley agreed

"Sounds good to me, I haven't been there since I moved to Aquitar." Billy mentioned

"Then it's settled. I'll call Jason on the way and have him meet us there." Kimberly stated

"You kids have fun, I need to get to work." Aunt Gina told us

"Gina, can you make sure the shuttle has been checked out so that we can take back off for the Megaship after we are done at the Youth Center as well as getting the last of the supplies we need?" Billy requested

"You got it Billy." Aunt Gina assured

She then turned towards me.

"Paul, I'll also have a bag packed for you as I am sure that you guys will be spending the next few nights on the ship for sure. I'll even pack up a few of your things so that you can make your quarters on the ship a little more homey." Aunt Gina stated

"Thanks Aunt Gina." I thanked

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later inside the Angel Grove Youth Center**_

 _Normal POV_

Inside the Angel Grove Youth Center, it was a normal busy summer day there as the new waitress Adelle brings some fries and water to Bulk and Skull's table who were reading magazines and the newspaper.

"How are you fellas doing today?" Adelle inquired

Bulk looked up at her smiling.

"We're doing fine thank you." Bulk thanked

"Good." She told them

She then walks off to check on some more customers.

 _Paul's POV_

After Kimberly had talked with Jason on the phone, he said that he meet us there along with a few others that were back in town. Once we walked inside, I take a look around getting an idea what it is all about. It had a work out area with various weight lifting machines as well as a area for those to practice martial arts. There was another area with tables and chairs along with a small arcade with a few arcade games and a bar area with some high chairs.

"Hey, Kim, Paul, Billy. Over here." A voice called out

We all turned towards the voice to see that it was Jason Scott Kimberly's now fiancé along with who if I remember right Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan sitting a table waving at us.

"Oh my god, Zack, Trini." Kimberly called out

She quickly races off as Billy is hot on her tail as the rest of us follow not that far behind them. Kimberly quickly embraces Trini as the two best friends hug each other.

"It's great to see you guys again." Kimberly mentioned

"Same here Kim." Trini stated

The two girls break the hug as Kimberly then turns towards Zack.

"Zack." Kimberly greeted with a smile

"Hey, give the Zack man some love Kimmy." Zack greeted back

The two then hugged each other. A few moments later, they break off the hug.

"What you two doing back in Angel Grove?" Kimberly inquired

"Well, after being gone for so long, we decided to come back home and attend Angel Grove University with you and Jason." Trini revealed

"That's great." Kimberly stated

Zack and Trini then turend towards Billy.

"Billy, it's great to see you again." Trini told him as she hugged him as he then hugs her back

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Trini." Billy stated as they broke the hug

Billy then turned towards Zack.

"Zack, good to see you again my old friend." Billy greeted

"Same here my main brain." Zack greeted back as the two clasp hands before giving each other a quick hug

Trini and Zack then turned towards me.

"Paul, is that you?" Trini inquired

I just chuckled rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, it's me Trini. I did some growing up a bit since you last saw me." I mentioned

"Well, you grew up handsome." Trini mentioned as she hugged me

I hugged her back.

"Thanks Trini." I thanked breaking the hug

I then turned towards Zack.

"Long time no see Zack." I greeted

We then shook hands before giving each other a quick hug.

"Paul, it's always a pleasure seeing you little buddy." Zack greeted back

"Same here Zack." I agreed as we broke the hug

I then motion over towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley.

"And these are my new friends." I mentioned

"Hey, I'm TJ." TJ introduced himself

"Cassie." Cassie introduced herself

"Carlos." Carlos introduced himself

"And I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you both." Ashley introduced herself

"Same here guys." Zack stated

I then motioned over towards Jason.

"And, that's Jason, Kimberly's now fiancé." I introduced them

"Nice to meet you guys." Jason greeted shaking their hands

"Same here Jason." TJ greeted back

Trini then turned back towards me.

"Zack and I had just heard about what happen, we're so sorry for your lost Paul." Trini mentioned

"Thanks Trini, it means a lot to me." I thanked

"If you ever need anything bud, we're always there for you." Zack assured

"Thanks Zack." I thanked

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley look over towards me kind of confused as to what was just said.

"What are they talking about Paul?" TJ inquired

I sighed realizing that I probably shouldn't hide it from them anymore as they will find out sooner rather than later. Kimberly puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and nodded at me smiling. I slowly nodded before turning towards the four of them.

"The reason I am living with my cousin and aunt here in Angel Grove is because I had recently lost both of my parents and older sister." I revealed

The four of them had looked at me in shocked.

"Oh my god Paul, how?" Cassie inquired

I sighed.

"It was a car accident." I revealed

"Oh man." Carlos muttered

"I'm so sorry Paul." Ashley mentioned as she came over and gave me hug

"Yeah bud, if you ever need anything, we're always here for you." TJ assured

After Ashley and I break off the hug, I looked at him and then towards Cassie and Carlos as they all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me." I thanked

"Well, this is kind of a deja vu sighting." A voice called out

We all turned towards the voice to see that it was a bigger guy wearing an Hawaiian shirt blue pants and an white apron.

"Ernie." Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack called out

Ernie just chuckled as he walked over towards us.

"It's great to see the five of you together in one place again." Ernie mentioned

"It's great to see you again too Ernie." Zack told him

"But, I thought you were still in the Amazons building the bridge?" Jason inquired

"I was, but we finished a week ago and I just came back two days ago." Ernie stated

"That's great Ernie." Trini stated

"Hey Ernie, where's Lt. Stone?" Ashley inquired

"Well, since I came back and had took back ownership of the Juice Bar, he decided to go back to the force, but had agreed to help out at times when needed." Ernie explained

"Good for him." Jason stated

Suddenly, we then see an African American woman walk over towards us with a basket of fries.

"So, are these the five you were telling me all about Ernie?" She inquired

"Sure is Adelle." Ernie confirmed

Ernie then turned back towards us.

"Kids, this is Adelle. My new hire as well as my new right-hand help." Ernie introduced

"It's nice to meet you Adelle." Kimberly greeted

"Please, the honor is all mine." Adelle greeted back

She then sits the two baskets of fries down on the table.

"Um, we didn't order any fries." Carlos mentioned

"Trust me, you'll love them. No one can resist my fries." Adelle assured

I decided to test one for myself and grab one and eat it.

"She's right, it's pretty dang good." I mentioned

"I'll be back to take your order in a few moments guys." Adelle told us as she walked off

"And, I'll be back to catch up with you guys in a bit." Ernie stated

"Sounds good Ernie." Billy mentioned

Ernie smiled and nodded. We then pushed a second table over along with some more chairs and sat down. As I sat down, I happen look down to a table down below and see two guys, one very big guy and a skinner guy who appears to be the same age as Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy.

'If memory serves right, I believe the bigger guy goes by Bulk why the skinner one goes by Skull.' I thought to myself

 _Normal POV_

Skull just tosses the magazine he was reading to the floor and goes to grab a handful of fries before Bulk whacks his hand away from it.

"Ah!" Skull cried out holding his now sore hand

He then shakes it a bit before turning back towards Bulk who had just grab the basket off the table and holding it close to him.

"But Bulkie, I'm starving" Skull mentioned

"Then you shouldn't have forgotten your wallet." Bulk reminded him

Skull just stared at him.

"This is my lunch." Bulk informed him

Bulk then grabs a fry.

"My lunch." Bulk repeated

He then eats it. He then grabs the glass of water.

"This, is your water." Bulk informed him

He then puts it down and slides it over towards Skull.

"You may drink it." Bulk told him

Skull picks it up and gives Bulk a pouting look before taking a drink.

 _Paul's POV_

I shake my head at Bulk's attitude. I then see him teasing Skull some more as he dunks a couple of fries into his milkshake and eats it.

'I think it's time he learned something from this.' I thought to myself

I then happen to spot a bottle of hot sauce on the table. I then move my right under the table put my two middle fingers together as I then begin using my telekinesis to lift it up without them noticing as I then tip it over Bulk's milkshake and pour out some hot sauce onto it.

 _Normal POV_

As Paul brings the bottle of hot sauce back down on the table up right, Ashley had caught onto it and just stared at him in shocked. As Paul move his hand from underneath the table and looked back towards the others, she quickly turned her head away as so not to be caught. Bulk then grabs the milkshake and is about to take a drink before spotting something in the paper he is reading.

"Hey, this professor, he's an expert on aliens." Bulk told Skull

Bulk then hands Skull the newspaper. Skull takes it and looks at is as Bulk then takes a drink of his milkshake. But a few seconds later just as he puts his milkshake down, he begins feeling the burning sensation in his mouth.

"Yeah… Yeah…" Skull muttered reading the article

Bulk quickly grabs Skull's water glass to take a drink but finds that it is empty. He then turns towards Rangers' tables and sees a big picture of water on it and quickly rushes over there.

 _Paul's POV_

We then see Bulk rush over towards our table and grabs the picture of water and begins gulping down the water.

"Whoa, whoa, Bulkie, are you okay?" Zack questioned

Jason just pats him on the shoulder as the rest of us try to stop ourselves from laughing.

"Professor Phenomenus, he's our man." Skull called out

Skull then puts his paper down as he walks over towards us.

"Bulkie, do you think he's going to believe us?" Skull questioned

We all look at him confused by what he is getting on about.

"Professor, last night we saw an alien spaceship. Round, with big pointy antennas, half invisible, just green lines really." Skull explained waving his arms around

We all stare at him at the description he gave of the alien ship. Skull just huffed pretending to know what this Professor guy is going to react to them. He then turns towards Bulk who finished off all the water in the picture and sits it back on the table as he stares upwards with steam coming out from his mouth.

"Bulkie, are you okay?" Skull inquired

Bulk just glares at him.

"Let's get out of here." Bulk told him

Bulk then stands up as Skull grabs his jacket and newspaper they were reading as Bulk then grabs the back of his shirt and starts dragging him off. We looked around for a bit before turning towards one another.

"Bulk and Skull, the spaceship they saw, it sounds like…" Carlos began to say

"The Dark Fortress." TJ finished

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"She must have followed us back to Earth." Cassie stated

"This can't be good." I mentioned

"I agree, we better get the rest of the supplies and return the Megaship right away." Billy instructed

"We'll go with you guys too." Jason stated

"Thanks Jason, we really could use the help." Billy thanked

"Let's get going." Zack stated

The rest of us nodded as we all stood up and began walking off.

"Hey Paul." Ashley called out

I stop as I turned towards her as she looked around for a second before turning back towards me.

"Was that you with the milkshake?" Ashley inquired

'Shit, she might have seen me.' I thought to myself

"No, of course not. Skull may have done that to Bulk as payback for not sharing the fries." I lied as I rushed off

 _Normal POV_

Ashley just stared on as Paul had quickly walked off right after telling her that.

"It had to be Paul." Ashley muttered

Ashley then quickly rushed off to catch up and the others.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later with Bulk and Skull in the outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Bulk and Skull go to the address of Professor Phenomenus Ingenious, Inc. Skull just looks at the mailbox pointing at it.

"Phe-nom-e-nus. In-ge-ni…" Skull began to slowly spell out the name on the mailbox but gets interrupted by Bulk tapping him on the shoulder

Skull then turned towards Bulk.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bulk questioned

"Yeah." Skull confirmed

They then look around the area once more to find that it is just an empty lot just outside of town.

"Well, I'm sure it's not. Let's go." Bulk told him

Skull nodded as he just threw his arm forward as they then begin to walk off.

" _Who are you looking for_?" A voice called out from a speakerphone

Bulk and Skull quickly stop in their tracks.

"Who's there? Who said that" Bulk questioned

" _This is Professor Phenomenus_." Professor Phenomenus greeted through a speakerphone

Bulk and Skull just stared at each other.

" _Who are you_?" Professor Phenomenus questioned through the speakerphone

They then turned back towards the mailbox and just stare at it confused.

"I think he's in there." Bulk mentioned

They then walk back over towards it and stares at it.

"The Professor lives in a mailbox?" Skull inquired

Bulk just shrugs his shoulders as he turns back towards the mailbox.

"Professor." Bulk called out

Bulk then opens up the mailbox and sees nothing inside.

"We need to talk to you. We saw, aliens." Bulk informed him

" _Aliens_?" Professor Phenomenus questioned through the speakerphone

Suddenly, they then hear the sounds of a van driving nearby and slowly turned back around to see a big blue van tricked out with microphones and antennas as it races over towards them. Bulk and Skull just stare at it as it shows no sign of slowing down heading their way when suddenly, it then skids to a complete stop just mire inches from them. Bulk and Skull then walk over to the side of it as they then see a door slide open and the driver steps out to reveal an old man wearing glasses and a weird looking device on his head. The guy then stares at Bulk and Skull as they stare at him.

"Aliens." He muttered

Bulk and Skull look at each other and then nodded at him realizing that he was indeed Professor Phenomenus.

"What exactly did you see?" Professor Phenomenus questioned walking over towards them and puts a hand on each of their shoulders

"Professor, we saw a UFO." Bulk informed him

"And nobody believed you, right?" Professor Phenomenus inquired

"Exactly." Bulk confirmed

"They called you crazy, right?" Professor Phenomenus wondered

"Exactly." Bulk confirmed again as Skull nodded in agreement

Suddenly, Professor Phenomenus then lifts them up by the back of their shirts and escorts them to his van via their tippy toes.

"Boys, we've got work to do." Professor Phenomenus told them

He then reaches inside his van and grabs two white lab coats and hands them to the two.

"Here." Professor Phenomenus stated

Bulk and Skull just stare at the lab coats and then each other before taking them.

 _ **Meanwhile in downtown Angel Grove**_

After having left the Youth Center, we had gone to the Angel Grove Electronic Center and had bought all the electronic equipment needed to fix up and equip the Astro Megaship for our mission. We all had walked out of the store and up to Billy who had walked out of the store earlier as we see him holding the AM Scanner.

"Well, that's everything." TJ confirmed

Billy doesn't look up at us as he continues to look at the AM Scanner.

"What is Billy?" Trini inquired

"Everyone, follow me." Billy instructed as he walked off

We all looked at each other confused as we followed Billy as we hid behind the Electronic Store.

"We're being followed." Billy mentioned

We put our stuff down and look behind the building.

"By who?" Carlos inquired

Suddenly we then see several Quantrons appear. We all then get into fighting stances

"Whoa, who are those metal dudes?" Zack questioned

"Quantrons." Billy explained

The Quantrons then charge in towards us.

"Let's take them." I stated

We all then charge in and begin fighting off the Quantrons. I manage to duck under a Quantron's attack before kicking it in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. I then block a few more Quantrons attacks before doing a spinning kick sending them flying to the ground.

"Guess my training on the ship has been paying off." I mentioned

 _Normal POV_

Carlos and Cassie had teamed up and took on a group of Quantrons as they block their attacks before going to the ground and kicking their legs out from underneath them sending them crashing to the ground. TJ and Ashley had also teamed up as the kick and punch several Quantrons to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason, and I had grouped together and began taking down the Quantrons around us.

"Man, these freaks are harder than any of the Putties were." Zack stated

"Not to mention those Tengas." I added

I ducked as I sent an elbow to a Quantron's chest as Jason came over and grabbed it by its shoulders and spun it around and did a spinning kick sending it crashing to the ground.

"Why thank you." I thanked my fiancé

"Anytime." Jason assured

I lightly slap his chest as we turn around to see that Billy was easily taking down a few more Quantrons.

"Man, Billy sure has improved over the years." Jason mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Trini agreed

 _Paul's POV_

I then jump onto a ledge before flipping over a group of Quantrons and then sending a kick to the center Quantron's chest sending it crashing into the others sending them all to the ground. Suddenly, the remaining Quantrons then run off as the others come racing over towards me.

"You okay Paul?" Kimberly questioned

'Man, I really hate it when she becomes overprotective of me.' I thought to myself

"Never better." I assured

"So, they did follow us back to Earth." Cassie mentioned

"That's not good." Ashley added

"I'm sure they're after the shuttle." Billy pointed out

"They'll destroy it if they find it." I added

"Come on, let's go fast." TJ told us

"Agreed." Jason agreed

We all then rushed off.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship on the Bridge**_

" _ **Alert. Quantrons detected**_." DECA informed both Alphas

The ship's alarms then begin going off. Alpha 5 then opens up communications with the Rangers.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Rangers, we've got trouble." Alpha 5 informed them

"You best move it to NASADA right away on the double." Alpha 6 added

 _ **Meanwhile back in the city**_

"Right, copy that Alpha 5." Billy said into his Communicator

Billy then turned towards Jason, Trini, and Zack.

"Guys, I was able to reconnect your Power Coins to our Morphing Grid. You should be able to Morph." Billy informed them

"Cool." Zack stated

Billy then turned towards Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I have something for you." Billy told her

"For me?" Kimberly inquired

Billy nodded as he then brings out a silver device with a coin inside of it that resembles a Pterodactyl.

"Wait, is that?" Kimberly questioned in shocked

"Yes, your old Power Morpher and original Power Coin. I was able to recreate our old original powers and they are connected to the same Morphing Grid the Space Rangers use. You can now Morph into the Pink Power Ranger again." Billy explained

Kimberly smiled as she took it.

"Thanks Billy. You're a good friend." Kimberly thanked as she gives him a kiss on his cheek

Billy then turned towards the rest of us.

"We better all Morph and get to NASADA right away." Billy explained

I nodded in agreement as I then turned towards the others who nodded as well.

"LET'S ROCKIT!" I yelled out

We then opened up our Morphers.

" _ **3.3.5.**_ " A computerized voice called out as we pushed the two buttons in order

We then pushed the enter button as it then beeps at us. Suddenly, the five of us Morphed into Space Rangers. Billy then gets out his red Power Ruby.

"PHANTOM RUBY, ENERGIZE!" Billy yelled out

Suddenly, his Phantom Ruby begins glowing bright red.

"PHANTOM RANGER, POWER UP!" Billy yelled out

Suddenly, Billy Morphed into the Phantom Ranger. Jason, Trini, and Zack bring out their Power Morphers with their Power Coins in it as the three of them along with Kimberly then trust them out in front of them activating them.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Suddenly, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini morphed into the original Power Rangers. Billy then reached for his Communicator.

"DECA, position the shuttle for launch and evacuate the NASADA buildings. Immediately." Billy said into the Communicator

" _Affirmative_." DECA said through the Communicator

"All right guys, let's get moving." I told them

"Right." The rest of us agreed

 _ **Meanwhile at NASADA**_

The Shuttle bay doors open up as the shuttle is now in position for takeoff.

 _ **Meanwhile at the front of the NASADA building**_

In front of said NASADA building, Professor Phenomenus along with Bulk and Skull pull up towards the main building as Professor Phenomenus stops across the street. The Professor then gets out and walks over to the back of the van as Bulk and Skull looks at each other before getting out as well.

"NASADA. Professor, you're a genius." Bulk pointed out

"Professor, we're here because they got top secret, alien spacecraft." Skull stated

"NASADA, we're here because they've got satellites and telescopes the size of cannons." Bulk added

"We're here because we got a flat tire." Professor Phenomenus complained motioning towards the flat tire

The Professor just kicks it out of frustration as Bulk and Skull just stare at it. Suddenly, a beeping noise goes off inside his van as the Professor pushes Bulk and Skull out of the way as he grabs a big yellow homemade device as it beeps and vibrates. He then bends down and points it underneath his van causing both Bulk and Skull to step out of the way.

"Get that thing away from me." Skull muttered

Bulk and Skull just look at him confused. The Professor then gets down onto the ground and looks underneath the van and spots something.

"Here, aliens." Professor Phenomenus called out

The Professor just laughs as Bulk and Skull quickly goes over and lays down on either side of the Professor and looks over towards where he was pointing his device towards and only sees a sign that says 'NASADA'.

"That's a NASADA sign." Skull pointed out

"NASADA sign. Perhaps to the untrained eye. Hahaha!" Professor Phenomenus stated laughing

Bulk and Skull just looks at each over the Professor as Skull indicates that he has a few screws loose before going back down and looking at the Professor.

"Are you sure you're a world-renowned scientist?" Bulk questioned

He then just stares directly at him.

"I want to see some ID." Bulk ordered

Skull nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they then see several Quantrons appear right in front of the sign as Bulk and Skull just stare on in shock as the Professor just smiles.

 _ **Meanwhile on another side of the NASADA building**_

As we neared NASADA, we stop in our tracks as we then see a monster walking over towards us. A monster that looks like he just came out from inside a Computer Matrix.

"Oh no, it's Ecliptor." Billy pointed out

"Who's he?" TJ questioned

"He's trouble. I've had to deal with him quite a few times over the last few months." Billy explained

"The Power Rangers." Ecliptor stated

He just continues to walk closer towards us.

"What took you so long?" Ecliptor wondered

"We'll have to fight him as a team to beat him." Billy informed us

Suddenly, Ecliptor's eyes glows as he then produces a white color image like version of him.

"It's his cyber-shadow." Billy informed us

Suddenly, the cyber Shadow's eyes then fire a green energy attack at us sending us crashing to the ground. Suddenly, the real Ecliptor then blasts me with a red energy beam from his eyes causing me to be immobilized as he then lifts me into the air and swings me around a few times before tossing me aside causing me to crash land on the ground several yards away from the others.

"And that's just the beginning." Ecliptor stated

I then get back onto my feet as I then get into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" I questioned

"Before I'm through, both the Rangers and the shuttle will be history." Ecliptor proclaimed

Suddenly, Ecliptor quickly charges in as he then grabs me by the neck and lifts me up a few inches from the ground.

"Paul." Kimberly called out

"And nothing can stop me now. Not you, and not your Ranger teammates." Ecliptor added

He then looks around for a moment before looking back towards me as I struggle to break his grip over my neck.

"Not even the Phantom Ranger, wherever he's hiding." Ecliptor mentioned

Ecliptor then tosses me aside as I crash to the ground with the others quickly rushing over towards me.

"Paul, are you okay?" Kimberly questioned as they helped me back to my feet

"I'm fine." I assured

Suddenly, Ecliptor is sent flying backwards to the ground as we then see Billy reappear in front of us with his Claw Hatchet in hand.

"You miss me?" Billy questioned

"I really hate it when you do that Phantom Ranger." Ecliptor stated getting back up

Billy then turned towards us.

"You guys better get your weapons." Billy suggested

"Right." I agreed

"Power Sword." Jason called out pulling out his Power Sword

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out pulling out her Power Bow

"Power Axe." Zack called out as he pulled out his Power Axe

"Power Daggers." Trini called out as she pulled out her Power Daggers

"Spiral Saber." I called out as I pulled out my Spiral Saber

"Astro Axe." TJ called out as he pulled out his Astro Axe

"Satellite Stunner." Ashley called out as she pulled out her Satellite Stunner

"Lunar Lance." Carlos called out as he pulled out his Lunar Lance

"Star Slinger." Cassie called out as she pulled out her Star Slinger

I then jump up into the air and strike Ecliptor in the shoulder as he grabs onto the blade as I charge forward pushing him along the way through several empty barrels as I then jump out of the way. Suddenly, the others come flying in right in front of me as they each get in a shot with their own weapons causing him to go flying to the ground several yards back.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress**_

"Destroy the Astro Megazord Shuttle." Astronema ordered

Suddenly, the Dark Fortress then fires directly towards NASADA.

 _ **Meanwhile back at NASADA**_

Suddenly, we then see a beam strike a nearby NASADA building destroying it as it the flames slowly goes towards the shuttle.

"NASADA." I called out

"Oh no, mom." Kimberly called out

"He's destroying everything." Billy mentioned

"Rangers." Ecliptor called out

We all then turned back towards Ecliptor who manages to get back up onto his feet.

"You've lost. Your time is up." Ecliptor informed us

Ecliptor then disappears.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship on the Megaship's Bridge**_

"Yo Ranger boys and Ranger girls. You've got to save the shuttle." Alpha 6 informed them

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Hurry Rangers before the shuttle is destroyed." Alpha cried out

 _ **Meanwhile back at NASADA**_

"Both Alpha's are right, we need to hurry." Carlos agreed

"Yeah, let's go." I instructed

"Right." The others agreed

We all then raced over towards the shuttle.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress**_

"Destroy the Astro Megazord Shuttle." Astronema ordered

Suddenly, the Dark Fortress then fires another beam right towards NASADA

 _ **Meanwhile back at NASADA**_

Suddenly, more blasts fire down behind us causing the flames to become bigger.

"Oh man, those blasts are getting more intense." Zack mentioned

"Hang on, we're almost there." Trini encouraged

"I just hope mom and all her co-workers got out okay." Kimberly hoped

As the flames got bigger, we then manage to reach the elevator that would take us all the way to the shuttle entrance as we got inside. Billy quickly pushes the up button as the elevator then goes up. Suddenly, the elevator door opens as we race in and see that both Kimberly's mom and Commander Norquist sitting in two of the seats.

"What the?" I questioned

"There's no time Rangers, we are about to lift off." Commander Norquist instructed

"We only have four seconds to ignition." Aunt Gina added

"Right." I nodded in agreement

Me and my team along with Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Jason quickly rush over towards the main cockpit as TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I go to our normal spots with Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Jason taking five of the empty ones as we all strap in. Suddenly, the Shuttle begins lifting of away from the NASADA tower.

"That was a close one guys." I pointed out

"But, we're not in the clear yet." Carlos mentioned

"Faster." Ashley cried out

 _ **Outside the Shuttle**_

Outside, the flames consume the launch tower causing it to explodes. The Shuttle manages to avoid being consumed by the flames as it then flies off of Earth and into the space.

 _ **Back inside the Shuttle**_

"Yes, I think we made it." Kimberly cheered

"All right, we did it." I stated

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress**_

Astronema had seen the shuttle escape destruction as it then detached from its launch vehicle and is now flying back towards the Astro Megaship.

"Those Rangers are cleaver, but I'm more cleaver." Astronema mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile out in space**_

The shuttle then turns around as the main hatch doors on the Megaship opens up as the shuttle safely redocks with the Astro Megaship as the main hatch doors shuts.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress**_

"Change target. Lock Satellasers on Ecliptor." Astronema instructed

Astronema then looked at the Quantron standing near a machine.

"Fire" Astronema ordered

The Quantron nodded as it then pushed the fire button. Suddenly, the Dark Fortress then fires the Satellasers down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove**_

Suddenly, the Satellasers lock onto Ecliptor causing him to grow thirty stories tall.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship**_

After the shuttle had redocked with the Astro Megaship, we all walked off the shuttle with all of us taking off our helmets with me returning to my normal height.

" _ **Warning, Ecliptor has grown in size and is about to destroy Angel Grove**_." DECA warned

"Looks like we're not out of the woods yet." Carlos mentioned

Billy then turned towards TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I.

"Okay Space Rangers, you all know what to do." Billy instructed

"You got it Billy." I stated

I then turned towards my team.

"Let's go Rangers." I told them

"Right." The rest of them agreed

We all then raced back towards the shuttle.

 _Kimberly's POV_

We all watch Paul and his team race back towards the shuttle.

"Come on, we can view the battle back on the bridge." Billy instructed

"Right, good idea." Jason agreed

"Let's go." Zack stated

Mom, Commander Norquiest, Trini, and I nodded as we all then followed Billy towards the ship's bridge.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the shuttle**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having put our helmets back on remorping, the five of us reenter the shuttle and got into our assigned spots.

"Back to action." I called out

The two centerpieces then lowered down on either side of me.

"Let's blast off." I stated

I then grab onto the steering lever on my right side.

"Begin undocking procedure." I instructed

The mini latches unclipped from the Space Shuttle as the main shuttle bay door opens up as the Space Shuttle engines begin firing up.

"Disengage and fire thrusters now." I called out as I pulled it towards me

The final two latches release from the Space Shuttle as we then fly off and away from the Astro Megaship.

"What's our status TJ?" I questioned

"Everything is looking good Paul. Everything is in the green and all systems a go." TJ confirmed

"All right, let's bring it around and lock them together." I instructed

I then pull down the lever further as we then feel the ship go up and loop around as we then fly off back towards the Astro Megaship as we then begin seeing the ship transform before our eyes. The Astro Megaship then becomes the Arms, Body and Legs of the Megazord.

"Begin docking." I called out as I then shift the lever from side to side.

Suddenly the Space Shuttle transformed into the head.

"Let's lock it up." I called out pushing a button

Suddenly, the two parts then came together to form the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, online." I called out

I then push the center button in front of me.

"Fire thrusters." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I commanded

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord's thrusters fire up as we then fly on towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Bridge**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

We all entered the ships bridge as we look around.

"Whoa, now this is awesome." Jason stated

"Totally." I agreed

"Now, this is a nice setup." Zack mentioned

"I agree." Trini agreed

Suddenly, I then happen to see not only Alpha that I have know all these years, but another one that looks slightly different but similar to Alpha.

"Alpha." I called out

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Kimberly. It's so good to see you again." Alpha stated as he rushed over towards me

"Hey Alpha." I greeted

I then give Alpha a hug.

"Hey, Alpha." Trini greeted as she along with Jason and Zack walked over

"What's up Alpha?" Zack inquired

"You're looking good Alpha." Jason mentioned

"Oh my, it's just like the good ol days." Alpha stated

Alpha then turned towards mom and Commander Norquiest.

"Gina, Stan. It's been a long time." Alpha mentioned

"Yes, it has Alpha." Gina stated

"Good to see you again old friend." Commander Norquiest greeted

"Yo, are you forgetting someone?" The other Alpha questioned

"Oh cool your circuits Alpha 6." Alpha 5 stated

Alpha 5 then turned back towards us.

"Guys, this is the other Alpha. Alpha 6. The two of us along with Billy and DECA mentor and guide the newest team of Rangers." Alpha 5 informed us

"Yo, it's a pleasure to meet all of ya." Alpha 6 greeted

"Same here Alpha 6." Mom greeted back

"DECA, what's our current status?" Billy inquired

" _ **The Astro Megazord is now fully operational and we are now on course for Angel Grove**_." DECA informed us

"Put it on the Viewing Screen." Billy instructed

" _ **On Viewing Screen now**_." DECA confirmed

We all then turned towards the Viewing Screen as we reenter the Earth heading for Ecliptor.

 _ **Meanwhile back on Earth**_

 _Paul's POV_

Once we had reenter Earth, we then see Ecliptor look straight up at us.

"You won't escape this time." Ecliptor stated

We then land the Astro Megazord on the ground and face Ecliptor.

"Astro Megazord Saber." I called out pushing the activate button

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord Saber appears in its right hand just as Ecliptor charges in towards us. We then go and meet him halfway as we then clash our Sabers together. He manages to strike us once, but we manage to block his second attack and manage to get in a few blows causing him to go flying several yards away and to the ground. Ecliptor then gets back up.

"Watch carefully." Ecliptor told us holding his arms out in front of him

Suddenly, six more Ecliptors appear right in front of us.

"What the hell?" I questioned

"There's seven of them." TJ pointed out

Suddenly, all seven Ecliptors then swing their sabers at us striking us causing us to go backwards a few feet.

"Only one of them is real, but which one?" I questioned

"Cassie, use your Light Star Helmet Mode." Carlos instructed

"You got it. Locking on." Cassie confirmed

The top of her helmet then lights up.

"All right, he's in the center." Cassie informed us

"Good work." I commented

I then turned back towards the front facing Ecliptor.

"Astro Megazord Saber, now." I called out as I pushed the left shift lever towards me

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord Saber energizes as I then swing it towards the Ecliptor in the center causing him to stagger backwards and the six copies to disappear.

"That was good, but not good enough." Ecliptor proclaimed

"Once more, Energize saber." I called out

I then energize the Astro Megazord Saber once more as we then jump up into the air before coming back down and slashing down upon Ecliptor. Suddenly, Ecliptor then blows up disappearing into a million pieces.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

"Yes, they did it." I cheered

"Now, that was cool." Zack stated

"It sure was bro." Jason agreed

"It looks like the Earth as well as the universe is in good hands with the new team of Rangers." Trini mentioned

"I agree Trini." Kimberly agreed

I then turned towards mom and Commander Norqueist.

"Mom, while I am glad to see that the two of you are okay, I am just curious as to why you two had came with us?" I questioned

"We're here because Billy asked us to come." Mom told me

"I had asked the both of them to come. I figure we could use all the help we needed to get the ship up and running for when the Space Rangers and myself heads off to deep space to find and rescue Zordon." Billy explained

"So, where should we begin?" Commander Norquiest inquired

 _ **A bit later**_

 _Paul's POV_

Aunt Gina, Commander Norquiest, Zack, Trini, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Ashley, and I were helping both Alpha's on the bridge with some system checks after installing some of the new electronic equipment we had recently bought as we then see TJ, Cassie, and Carlos arrive on the bridge viva the Mega Lift and walks over towards us.

"Well, that's the last Velocity Junction." Carlos stated

"Great." Ashley stated

TJ then walked over towards Billy.

"Well, everything checks out." TJ confirmed

"Great, thanks TJ." Billy thanked

"And it looks like everything on the bridge checks out too Billy." Trini stated

"Yeah, you guys should be all set in going out there and find and rescue Zordon." Commander Norquiest added

"Thank you, Commander." Billy thanked

He nodded as Billy then turned towards Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini.

"And guys, thanks for all the help today guys. Myself and the Space Rangers really appreciate it." Billy thanked

"Don't mention it bro." Jason assured

He then holds his hand out as Billy then smiles as he then clasps it.

"And always remember, we're all here for you Billy." Jason reminded him smiling

Trini, Zack, and Kimberly each put their hands on top of Jason's and Billy's.

"Always." Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly assured

Billy just smiled at them.

"My friends, thank you." Billy thanked

They all smiled at one another as they then raise their hands in the air before high fiving each other. Mom and Commander Norquiest then walks over towards us.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Carlos inquired

"Yeah, it is." Cassie agreed

"You can tell that their friendship has never once change over the years." TJ stated

"It just goes to show you that no matter how much time has gone by or where life takes you, you can always count on your friends." Ashley explained

"For sure." I agreed

"Those five have been friends since they were little kids, even with most of them not around much anymore. Their friendships to one another as never once drifted apart. And now with Kimberly engage to marry Jason, that bond will only grow closer not just for them two, but for all their friends as well." Aunt Gina mentioned

"I couldn't agree more with you Gina." Commander Norquiest stated

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly then walked over towards us.

"You five were great out there today." Trini stated

"Yeah, with Billy guiding you, we have no doubt that you will succeed." Zack added

"Thanks guys." I thanked

Jason then places a hand on shoulder.

"And I have no doubt that you will carry on the Red Ranger legacy with honor, dignity, and respect." Jason mentioned

I just smile at him.

"Thanks Jase." I thanked

We then clasp hands with each other. Kimberly then walked over towards the two of us.

"Just be careful out there cuz." Kimberly cautioned

I just chuckle shaking my head.

"Always am cuz." I stated

She just chuckled too as she then hugs me and I hug her back.

"I'll always be here for you Paul." Kimberly assured

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

We then break the hug as Kimberly then kissed my cheek.

"And so well I honey, always know that." Aunt Gina reminded me

"Thanks Aunt Gina." I thanked as I hugged her and she hugged me back

"Well, I think the six of us better returned to Earth so that they can get going on their mission." Trini mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." Jason agreed

"I'll be more the willing to escort you six back to Earth in the shuttle." Billy offered

"Thanks, man." Zack thanked as they clasp hands

Both Alphas then walked over towards us.

"Oh, do please come back and visit us soon Rangers." Alpha 5 pleaded

"What Fivy said, it will get pretty boring up here without some visitors from time to time." Alpha 6 added

"Don't worry you two, we'll be back for sure." Trini assured

Billy then turned towards us.

"Guys, run one more test on the engines and then go ahead and relax until I get back. We'll begin our mission then." Billy instructed

"You got it Billy." TJ stated

"Space Rangers, on behalf of NASADA, I wish you all the best of luck and may your journey through space bring you all back home safely one day." Commander Norquiest stated

"Thank you, sir." I thanked as I then shake his hand

"Your father would be very proud of you Paul." Commander Norquiest informed me

I just smiled at him hearing that.

"Thank you." I thanked

He nodded as he then walks off along with Aunt Gina, Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Jason wave goodbye towards us as we do the same as Billy walks with them into the Mega Lift as the door shuts in front of them. I then turn towards the others.

"TJ, you, Cassie, and Carlos go to the Engine Room and do the system tests. Ashley and I will do one more system check here on the bridge." I instructed

"You got it bud." TJ stated

TJ, Cassie, and Carlos then walked off as I then see Ashley walk over towards me.

"Hey Paul, how about a game of pool?" Ashley requested

I just look at her.

"I don't know, I never really played it before." I admitted

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I'll teach you how to be a pro in no time." Ashley told me as she grabbed my arm

"But, what about the system checks?" I questioned

"Yo, don't worry about it Red, Fivy and I will take care of that." Alpha 6 assured

"Yes, you two go and relax for a change." Alpha 5 told us

"See, they got it covered. Come on." Ashley mentioned

She then drags me off the Bridge as we end up making our way over towards the Mega Lift as the door shuts behind us as we then go down to Mega Deck Three. A few moments later, the Mega Lift doors open as we walk off it and walk over towards where the Simi Deck is. Once there, Ashley just smiles at me as she then pushes a few buttons.

"Begin Pool Hall Simulation." Ashley commanded

Ashley then walked over towards the center of the room where the simulation would begin as it then projects an actual replica of a pool table in a pool hall. Ashley just turns towards me and just laughs with her hands folded in front of her as she walks over towards the pool table. I just sigh before walking over towards her over by the pool table.

"Ready for your first lesson?" Ashley inquired as she grabbed one of the cue sticks

"Ready as I'll ever be." I admitted as I put my hand over the other one

Suddenly, without thinking I end up using my telekinesis in front of her to lift up the remaining cue stick.

'Great, smart move dumbass.' I thought to myself

"Whoa, so that was you. Dumping the hot sauce." Ashley mentioned smiling at me

'Wait, she isn't freaked out by this?' I thought to myself

"Wait, you aren't freaked out by what I just did Ashley?" I questioned

"No, I think it's really cool." Ashley revealed

I sighed a silent sigh of relief as I then smile at her.

"Really?" I wondered

"Yeah, how did you do that? When were you able to learn that?" Ashley inquired

"It happened a few years ago just out of the blue. Ever since then, I have been practicing it in secret." I explained

"Does anyone in your family or old friends back home know about this?" Ashley inquired

"The only ones that knows of this is Kimberly, her mom, and my late father." I revealed

"Well, your secret is safe with me until you feel ready to reveal it to the others." Ashley assured

"Thanks Ashley." I thanked

"But, do you think you could maybe teach me how to do it?" Ashley requested

I just chuckled.

"Tell you what, you teach me how to be a pool shark, and I'll give you free lessons and pointers in telekinesis." I offered

Ashley just smiled as she held out her hand.

"Deal." Ashley told me

I just smile as I shook her hand sealing the deal between us. We then let go of each other's hand as she then takes the first shot in breaking the balls managing to sink in a few balls.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Dark Fortress**_

After the battle and making sure that the Quantrons were busy working on rebuilding Ecliptor, Astronema was sitting in her chair thinking of another way to defeat the Space Rangers.

"I've got to work smarter, not harder. Beat these Power Rangers at their own game." Astronema mentioned

Suddenly, a smile forms on her face.

"Yes, their own game." Astronema muttered

She then gets up from her seat and walks over towards her pet turtle. She then turns towards Elgar.

"You." Astronema called out

Elgar turns towards her as he dusts the Satellasers.

"The name's Elgar." Elgar mentioned

"Lock Satellasers on New York City." Astronema instructed

Elgar stops dusting as he puts his dusting hand on his hips.

"New York City? Anyplace in particular?" Elgar inquired

Astronema just smirks.

"Just the sewers." Astronema mentioned

"Cool." Elgar cheered

He then tosses the duster aside as he grabs the remote control for the Satellasers before aiming it towards the sewers of New York City.

"Now you're talking." Elgar told her

He then begins pushing the buttons on the remote.

"Blasting one New York City in five, four, three, two, one." Elgar called out

Suddenly, the Dark Fortress fires down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in New York City**_

Suddenly, the Satellasers' beam strikes a manhole cover in New York City as the it pops open with green smoke coming out from the sewers as then suddenly, the five Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Venus De Milo appears on the surface. They then all looked around confused.

"Anybody care to guess, what just happen?" Raphael questioned

"Someone's up to no good. Yup, no good." Leonardo pointed out

"But why?" Michelangelo questioned

"Yeah, why?" Donatello wondered

"This is all too strange." Venus mentioned

 _ **AN: Well, there is the fifth chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the changes I made in it. Now, you're probably wondering on some of the things I did add in and twisted from the original episode and I'll actually explain it more at the end's Author's Note in the next chapter. But, if you have questions, then feel free to ask, but note that the only way you'll all get a timely response from me, is if you have an account here and we are able to PM one another, or if you have facebook and go to my facebook page listed on my bio page here. I'll have the next chapter out either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	6. Shell Shocked

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers nor the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Hasbro and Nickelodeon does respectfully. Though, Hasbro does have the rights to the Turtle brand's toys. I just own the OCs in this story as well as some plot stuff that weren't in either shows.**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now, to answer something that probably had been bugging you about the last chapter. The reason why I kept the Youth Center and not bring in the Surf Spot in its place was because I prefer the Youth Center myself, so that's why I had brought Ernie back in but I wasn't going to leave Adelle out from the mix. Now also, I would like to point out that the turtles' personalities are a mix between the original 87 TV series, the original three live action movies, the short lived live action show, with a small hit of some personality traits from the 2003 series. That is how it is going to roll in all my stories where I include the Ninja Turtles. Anyway, just read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter six of the lost series for your reading pleasure**_ _._

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter Six: Shell Shocked**

 _ **Meanwhile back in New York City**_

The five Turtles just look around and at each other confused as Leonardo turned back to Donatello.

"Donny, what you do?" Leonardo questioned

Raphael then walked over towards him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, have you been messing around with that Dimensional Portable Portal of yours again?" Raphael inquired

Donatello looked over towards Leonardo waving his arms around in the air.

"I didn't do zip." Donatello stated

He then turned back towards Raphael.

"And for your information, I have not touched it since dealing with Lord Dragg." Donatello informed him pointing his finger at him

"Bah, whatever." Raphael stated batting his arm away

Suddenly, they all turned around as they begin seeing and hearing a lightning sound and flashing as they see Astronema, Elgar, and a small army of Quantrons appears in front of them.

"I brought you here." Astronema informed them

Astronema along with two Quantrons and Elgar circle around them as the Turtles move away from her as they end up in front of the remaining Quantrons that didn't move from their spot.

"I'm Astronema, the Princess of Evil." Astronema introduced herself

"Astronema, the Princess of Evil?" Venus inquired

"And a very hot Princess." Michelangelo mentioned as he attempted to go over to her

Elgar quickly sticks out his sword in front of him and at Michelangelo.

"Back in line reptile." Elgar ordered

Michelangelo quickly spins around stopping next to his follow brothers and sister once more.

"All of you are going to help me destroy the Power Rangers." Astronema informed them

The turtles just laughed at hearing that.

"Um hello." Raphael told her

Raphael then walked over towards her.

"Cut me some slack." Raphael mentioned

Raphael then kicked Elgar in the chest causing him to go crashing to the ground.

"Or knock, knock." Raphael added as he knocks lightly on his head

Raphael just stares at her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but we would never destroy the Power Rangers as we all fight for truth and justice." Raphael informed her

"And another thing, why would we want to destroy them?" Leonardo questioned

"Because as of now, you all work for me." Astronema declared

"I don't think so." Leonardo told her

Astronema just glares at them.

"Says who?" Raphael questioned

"Says me." Astronema revealed

She then aims her staff at them and fires an purple lightning energy beam at them. A few moments later, she stops firing at them and pulls her staff back as she just smirks evilly when the Turtles open up their eyes and they begin glowing purple as they begin laughing evilly.

 _ **Meanwhile the next day back inside the Astro Megaship**_

In the Megaship's Rec Room, Billy and I were showing the others my Galaxy Glider and explaining how they work.

"Whoa, so you accelerate by leaning forward?" TJ inquired looking it over

"Yes, and you slow down by leaning back." I explained

"Come on, let's load this up in the Launch Bay." Billy instructed

I nodded as Billy and I do just that.

"The Astro Mega Shuttle is too vulnerable to an attack, so, we use the Galaxy Gliders and we're a lot safer." Billy explained

We all nodded in agreement.

" _ **Alert, one of Astronema's monsters is draining all the power from Angel Grove at the Angel Grove Power Plant**_." DECA warned us

"So much for the Galaxy Gliders training session." Billy muttered

Billy then looked at us.

"You guys better get down there. I'll monitor the fight and come if needed." Billy explained

"Got it Billy." I confirmed

I then looked at the others as they nodded.

"Let's go guys." I told them

We all then go to stand next to our respective Jump Tubes. I then motion my arm around right arm in front of me as I turned around and grab the top bar above the Jump Tube and slide down.

 _Normal POV_

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley look at each other and nodded as they then did the same movements as Paul just did as they then turned around and slide down their respective Jump Tubes.

 _ **Outside the Megaship**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having jumped through the Jump Tubes, we had automatically Morphed and fly out of the Megaship on our Galaxy Gliders.

"It's easy guys. Just remember guys, just lean forward like you're surfing." I instructed

"Right." The others agreed

We all then lean forward as we begin flying fast on our Galaxy Gliders heading for Earth. A few moments later, we then entered Earth and arrived in Angel Grove.

"We're coming up on the Power Plant now." I informed them

 _ **Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Power Plant**_

Electrotramp, just shucks out the electricity from a nearby fuse box. Suddenly, he then hears the Space Rangers on their Galaxy Gliders fly in as he then sees them jump off them.

 _Paul's POV_

Once we arrived at the Angel Grove Power Plant, we all jumped off of our Galaxy Gliders and land in front of Astronema's latest monster.

"There he is." Cassie pointed out

"Who are you?" I questioned

"I'm Electrontramp, and I'm going to put out all your lights, one by one." Electrontramp informed us

"That's what you think, you electric freak." Ashley told him

Electrotramp the jumped down from the ledge he was standing on.

"You'll pay for that remark." Electrotramp complained

"Time for a short circuit." TJ mentioned

"Spiral Saber." I called out

Suddenly, my Spiral Saber materialized in my hands. I then charge in and jump up into the air and flip around as I go to strike him but he manages to dodge the attack as I just hit the edge of a ladder. I then go on the attack again as I try to strike him with my Spiral Saber, but he manages to dodge and block the attacks as he then head butts me in the chest sending me crashing to the ground. TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie got out their weapons as they go on the attack but also get knocked to the ground next to me as we help each other back to our feet.

"I think I'm going to blow your fuses." Electrotramp mentioned

Suddenly, he then charges up a big electro ball and fires it at us as it strikes the ground near us causing us to go flying to the ground once more.

"Did you get a charge out of that?" Electrotramp inquired

"This guy's too powerful." I stated

Electrotramp then charges up another electro ball as he then fires it at us, as we prepare to try and block it, a green energy beam comes down and strikes it sending it crashing and exploding to the ground as the beam then forms five forms. We all just looked stunned as we end up seeing something that we all thought we never see.

'No way.' I thought to myself

Standing right there in front of us are none other then the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And, not just four of them, but five of them with the fifth one being a female turtle.

'That's kind of odd.' I thought to myself

"You want Rangers, you got to go through Turtles." Leonardo declared

"Mutants?" Electrotramp questioned confused

"Well, at least you got that right. It's time for some shell shock." Raphael mentioned

"What the, I can't believe it, but I think they're…" TJ began to say

"They're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Ashley finished

"Let's go Turtles." Leonardo ordered

"Turtle Power." Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and the female turtle called out

The Ninja Turtles all rushed in as they charge in towards Electrotramp.

"No. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Electrotramp pleaded as he backs up in fear

Donatello then jumps over him as he swings his Bo Staff at him as he blocks the attacks as Michelangelo then does a few cartwheels swinging his Nunchucks at him causing him to stagger back a bit. Donatello then bends down as Michelangelo then flips over Donatello's back and sends a kick to Electrotramp's chest sending him crashing to the ground. As he get's back to his feet, the female Turtle flips over in front of him.

"You want a piece of me?" She inquired

Electrotramp swings his arms at her, but she manages to avoid them by back flipping as she grabs the middle bar of the nearby ladder with her feet staring at him while hanging upside down. He just stares at her in shock as she then stretches her arms out in front of her striking Electrotramp in the chest sending him flying back to the ground. He then gets back up as he then stares right at them.

"You mutants are in for quite a shock." Electrotramp informed them

The female Turtle then gets up to the top of the ledge and just stares down at him leaning on the rails.

"Don't be so sure." She mentioned

Electrotramp just growls as he then charges up another electro ball.

"Whoa." Raphael muttered

Once fully charged, he then fires it at them.

"Look out." I called out

"Catch it." Donatello called out

Raphael ducks out of the way as Leonardo catches it by holding up one of his swords in front of him.

"Huh?" Electrotramp wondered in confusion

Leonardo drops his sword as it then bounces up and down in front of him as he then kicks it.

"Raph." Leonardo called out as he kicked it towards him

Raphael then just catches it as he spins around and just chuckles as he then faces Michelangelo.

"Mikey, fastball." Raphael called out

Raphael then tosses it at him as Michelangelo catches it.

"And he scores." Raphael cheered

Michelangelo then puts it on top of his head and drops his hands as he balances it on top of his head.

"Wow." Raphael muttered

Donatello then looks up towards the female turtle.

"Hmm, Venus." Donatello called out

'So that's her name.' I thought to myself

Donatello then swings his Bo Staff like a baseball bat and hits it dead center sending it flying towards Venus who then jumps down from the ledge she was standing on and sends a side kick to the electro ball sending it flying right at Electrotramp striking him dead center in the chest destroying him.

"Yeah, all right." The five Ninja Turtles cheered as they all high fived each other

The rest of us then run over to them.

"All right." Cassie cheered

"Good job." Ashley commented

"Thanks, we owe you one." TJ thanked

I just hang back a bit as something isn't setting right about all this with me.

"Leonardo." Ashley greeted

"Raphael." Cassie greeted

"So, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are for real." Ashley mentioned

"Yep." Michelangelo confirmed

"But hey, we always knew that the Power Rangers were real." Raphael mentioned

"Yeah, especially since we had teamed up with a Power Ranger years ago." Leonardo added

"And, as for me." Michelangelo began saying as he grabs Ashley's hand

He then brings it up and kisses it.

"It's an honor to finally meet you miss Pink Ranger." Michelangelo greeted

Ashley just moves her hand towards her not in a rude way though.

"But, how did you get here?" Ashley wondered

The Turtles just look at each other confused.

"Uh… I guess that's a good question." Donatello admitted

They then begin scratching their heads.

"You know, we used our heads." Raphael mentioned

"And, how'd you know we needed you?" Carlos wondered

"Well, uh, we good guys got to stick together, right?" Leonardo wondered

He then puts his hands-on Cassie's shoulders.

"Fighting evil and all that kind of stuff." Leonardo added

"Say, isn't it true that you guys have a space ship?" Donatello inquired

I just stare at them in shock.

'How in the hell?' I thought to myself

"We sure could use a lift back to New York." Michelangelo mentioned

I then quickly rushed over towards them.

"Wait a minute guys. I think we better talk about this." I told them

I then pull them off to the side to talk to them in private.

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that they showed up right when we needed them?" I inquired

"What are so upset about Paul?" Cassie inquired

She then motions over towards them.

"They helped us out." Cassie added

"Yeah." Ashley agreed

"Lighten up Paul, I mean they are on our side after all." TJ pointed out

TJ and the others then turned back towards the Turtles.

"We'd love to give you all a lift back home." TJ assured them

The Turtles all just high fived one another.

"Let's book." Leonardo told the other Turtles

TJ then reached for his Communicator/Morpher.

"Alpha 5, ten coming aboard." TJ said into his Communicator/Morpher

The five Turtles cheered as they grab onto TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley as the nine of them suddenly teleports back to the Astro Megaship.

"No, wait." I called out as I tried to stop them

I looked around and just sighed.

"I have a real bad feeling about this. I better talk with Billy about this." I muttered

I then teleport myself back to the Megaship

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later back inside the Astro Megaship**_

 _Normal POV_

Ashley and Carlos were showing Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo their rec/work room.

"And here's where we use the Jump Tubes to Morph onto the Galaxy Glider or into the Shuttle." Ashley explained

Michelangelo quickly goes up the steps to look into down into the Jump Tubes as Leonardo studies the Synthetron pushing a few buttons.

"And then, the shuttle combines with the Astro Megaship to form the Astro Megazord." Donatello repeats what he had learned from them earlier

"Exactly." Carlos confirmed

"I see." Donatello muttered

Leonardo pushes a few buttons on the Synthetron as it then brings out a slice of Brooklyn style Pizza as he shows it to Donatello.

"Whoa, pizza. Now this is what I call fine dining." Leonardo mentioned

"Totally dude." Michelangelo agreed

Carlos and Ashley just laugh as Donatello then turns back towards Ashley and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Ashley, now about this Navigational System." Donatello mentioned as she led her out of the room

Carlos, Michelangelo, and Leonardo, follow them as Leonardo continues to eat his slice of pizza as Michelangelo tries to take it from him.

"This computer, DECA?" Donatello wondered

"Yeah?" Ashley inquired

"It knows everything?" Donatello questioned

"That about sums it up." Ashley confirmed

 _ **Inside the Megaship's Engine Room**_

 _Paul's POV_

Billy and I are in the Engine Room checking on the engines as we also spy on the others giving the Turtles a tour of the Megaship.

" _ **Are you two spying Billy**_?" DECA inquired

The two of us look over towards the entrance as we see Cassie leading both Raphael and Venus into Engine room.

"And this, this is the Engine Room. Home to the universe's only Mega Accelerator." Cassie informed them

"So, just how fast can this ship go?" Raphael inquired

" _ **Maximum Hyper Rush Velocity is classified information**_." DECA informed them

"Oh, I see." Raphael muttered

" _Yo, attention ladies and gentlemen. And Ninja Turtles, we are over New York City_." Alpha 6 reported through the Megaship's Com System

"Whoa, that's our stop, meet you on the Bridge." Raphael told us as he and Venus walk out of the Engine Room

Billy and I then come down the latter.

"My question is, why so many questions about the Megaship?" I questioned

"They're just curious. It's not like everyone grew up with a spaceship in their garage." Cassie mentioned

"While you are correct in stating that Cassie as none of us on the ship grew up with a ship in our garages, and I can get their curiosity, but something still just isn't right about all this." Billy pointed out

"I agree with Billy, I mean it's awesome to find out that they are real and everything, not to mention there being a fifth turtle and all, but the fact they just showed up out of nowhere halfway across the country I might add is just confusing." I explained

Cassie just laughs as she walks off.

'Not to mention as to how they know my dad.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere else on the Megaship**_

Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo walk past the Bridge as they look around and spotted the Main Computer Control Terminal panel. Donatello then opens it up as he then as gets out a pair of wire cutters. Unknown to them, DECA pears over from the side and sees them tampering with it.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship's Engine Room**_

Billy and I continued to work in the Engine Room.

" _ **Billy, Paul. the Main Computer Control Terminal Port has been opened**_." DECA informed us

Billy and I just stare at each other.

"I knew it." I muttered

"Come on." Billy instructed

"Right." I agreed

We drop the tools we had in our hands as we both then rushed out of the Engine Room.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Main Computer Control Terminal**_

" _ **Halt, you are not authorized to access this computer terminal**_." DECA informed them

They ignore DECA as Donatello then snips a couple of wires from inside of the terminal.

 _Paul's POV_

Billy and I raced over to the Main Computer Control Terminal as we see Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo by it with Donatello messing with the insides of it.

"What are you guys doing?" I questioned

They all look at us as Donatello closes up the hatch door to the terminal.

"Just giving your buddy DECA a better attitude." Leonardo mentioned

Billy and I quickly looked up towards one of DECA's eyepieces.

" _ **I've been certified, Turtlefied**_." DECA informed us in a difference voice

The three Turtles just laugh.

"And you two are next." Leonardo mentioned as he drew out one of his swords

He then points it towards Billy who quickly kicks it out of the way and sends a punch to his chest sending him crashing against the wall. I then grab Donatello's hand and twist it around.

"Wait, can we talk about this?" Donatello wondered

I then flip him over onto his back as he also crashes into both Leonardo and Michelangelo sending all three to the ground.

"Come on, let's move." Billy told me

"Right." I agreed

We both then run off.

 _Normal POV_

As Billy and Paul, round the corner, the three Turtles help each other up.

"After them." Donatello instructed

The other two nodded as the three then take chase.

 _ **Meanwhile on the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

Ashley, Cassie, both Alphas, Venus, and Raphael were on the Bridge when suddenly, the Astro Megaship turns around causing it tilt a little bit.

"DECA, what's going on?" Ashley questioned

"I can tell you Rangers, we are leaving the Earth's orbit." Alpha 5 stated

"Yo, someone must have changed our course." Alpha 6 mentioned

"And not only that, someone also lowered our defenses." Alpha 5 added

"Yes, and that someone would be us." Venus revealed

Ashley, Cassie, and both Alphas looked over towards her and Raphael in shock and confusion.

"This ship is now officially a green machine." Raphael informed them

Suddenly, they then see Astronema, Elgar, and a few Quantrons teleported onto the Astro Megaship Bridge.

"Take the Megaship." Astronema ordered

Suddenly, the Megalift Doors open up to reveal more Quantrons as they all then rushed over towards Ashley and Cassie as they begin fighting them off but the Quantrons kicks them to the side as they grab both Alpha 5 and Alpha 6.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Rangers." Alpha 5 cried out

"Alphas." Cassie called out

"Yo, get off us, you sorry excuse for robots." Alpha 6 demanded

Ashley and Cassie quickly rush in to help them when suddenly both Raphael and Venus with Raphael holding both of his Sais get in front of them.

"I don't think so." Raphael told them

"Get them." Venus ordered

A couple of Quantrons go after them as the girls both manage to kick them bothg into Raphael and Venus causing the two to stagger backwards a bit as the doors to the Bridge open up as they then run away.

"Whoa, don't let them get away." Raphael instructed

Raphael, Venus, and a few Quantrons then take case after Ashley and Cassie.

 _ **Meanwhile back with Paul and Billy elsewhere on the ship**_

Billy and I continue to run away from the three Turtles as Billy then spots a ladder.

"Paul, follow me." Billy instructed

"Right." I agreed

We both then climb up the ladder.

 _Normal POV_

After Paul and Billy climbed up to the next Mega Deck Level, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello run down and past the ladder.

 _ **Meanwhile on Mega Deck Six**_

Some Quantrons were walking around Mega Deck Six when they happen to see both TJ, and Carlos walk around the corner.

"There's something wrong here." Carlos mentioned

TJ nodded in agreement as he and Carlos turned around and spots the Quantrons.

"And, I think we just found it." TJ pointed out

"Quantrons." Carlos called out

The two then get into their fighting stances as the Quantrons then rushed towards them and began attacking them.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

Back on the Ship's Bridge, both Alpha's were put off to the side and turned off as Astronema was just grinning ear to ear as she looked around the Bridge as Elgar was pushing a few buttons and keep the ship flying straight.

"Everything is just so clean." Astronema commented

She then spinned around before facing DECA.

"Computer." Astronema called out

" _ **YO**_?" DECA questioned as she pushed Elgar away

"Set a course for the Teonta Galaxy. And no one, no one commands the ship but me." Astronema instructed

 _ **A bit later still on the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

After having set a course for the Teonta Galaxy, Astronema had instructed the Turtles to make contact with Dark Specter as he then appears on the Viewing Screen.

" _Astronema, what have you to report_?" Dark Specter questioned through the Viewing Screen

"Not only have I captured all the Rangers, I am also bringing you their ship." Astronema informed him

She then motions around the Bridge as she then goes behind both Leonardo and Donatello.

"Which will transform into the mighty Astro Megazord. You can destroy them with it." Astronema added

" _Crush them with their own Megazord. How poetic_." Dark Spector stated through the Viewing Screen

"I hate to rain on your parade, but we only have four Rangers." Leonardo pointed out

Astronema quickly covers his mouth with her hand as she just grins at Dark Specter.

" _Bring them to me immediately, Astronema_." Dark Specter ordered

Suddenly, the Viewing Screen goes blank as she takes her hand off of Leonardo's mouth and glares at him.

"You're their leader. Find both the Red Ranger and Phantom Ranger or I'll throw the lot of you into the nearest black hole." Astronema ordered

She then moves her face closer to his deepening her glare at him.

"Got it?" Astronema questioned

Leonardo just gulped.

"Got it." Leonardo confirmed

Leonardo then gets up as he then walks off the Bridge to go look for them.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Astro Megaship's Engine Room**_

Back in the Engine room, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos were captured and were tied up to the ladder with energy cables with their hands behind the ladder. One of the Quantrons just looks at them as it just stares right in Cassie's face.

"Power Rangers, you are fools to come here. But, we have the Power. Hahahaha!" The Quantron mocked laughing as it then walks away

The four Rangers just struggle against the energy cords trying to get their hands free. TJ happens to look over towards the work area and sees a pair of apparent pliers floating over towards them, he looks over near the engine cell to see that it is Paul doing it with Billy directly behind him motioning for TJ to keep quiet. TJ smiled and nodded as he looked over towards Cassie and motioned his head in their direction. She looked over and smiled. Paul then lifts the apparent pliers into the air and gets to the cord around TJ's wrists as he then begins cutting it. Suddenly, Paul ended up loosing his concentration as he ends up dropping it to the ground after the first cut making a loud clattering noise. The four captured Rangers quickly change their looks to make it look like they didn't see anything as Billy and Paul quickly hide behind the Engine Cell.

"What was that clatter?" One of the Quantrons questioned

One of them walks over and looks at the four Rangers before looking down on the floor to the apparent pliers before turning back towards TJ.

"What is that?" The Quantron questioned

"Um… it's a cutting tool." TJ explained

He then brings his now free hands in front of him holding out the cut energy cord in front of him.

"It cut this." TJ revealed

Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos just grins as they begin to struggle to free their hands as TJ quickly kicks the Quantron in the chest sending it crashing into the other Quantrons sending them all to the ground.

 _Paul's POV_

Billy and I quickly rushed over and help free the others.

"Paul, how did you do that?" Cassie questioned

"I'll explain later, but we need to get to the Jump Tubes now." I told them

She nodded as we all then rushed off. A couple more Quantrons get in our away as Billy quickly did a spinning kick sending them all to the ground.

"Let's move." Billy instructed

We nodded in agreement as we all rushed out of the Engine Room.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

As Astronema just sits in a chair playing with her hair when suddenly, the alarm goes off as she stops playing with her hair and looks at the Viewing Screen and sees that Paul and Billy had freed the others and are now making their way towards the Jump Tubes.

"STOP THEM!" Astronema shouted out

"It's shell quake time." Raphael mentioned as he and Venus rushed off of the Bridge

 _ **Back with the Rangers**_

We all continued to race off towards the Jump Tubes as we could hear footseps nearby.

 _Normal POV_

As Raphael and Venus round the corner, Leonardo had rushed around another corner as he and Raphael end up crashing into one another sending them both to the ground. Venus then helps them up.

"Come on." Leonardo told them

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Rec/Work Room**_

 _Paul's POV_

Once inside the Rec/Work Room, we all reach our assigned Jump Tubes as we then moved our right hands in front of us as we then turned around and jump down through the Jump Tubes.

 _Normal POV_

Leonardo, Raphael, and Venus had entered the room and had seen them slide down the Jump Tubes.

"They're in the Jump Tubes." Leonardo mentioned

The three then climb up the steps and look down Paul's Jump Tube.

"Go for it, dude." Leonardo told them

"No way." Raphael stated

"Who knows what these things do?" Venus wondered

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Space Shuttle**_

After having jumped and slide down the Jump Tubes, we had Morphed and entered the Shuttle as we all then take our spots and had manage to open up the hatch doors and unlocked the docking clamps as we then fly out of the Megaship.

"All systems on override." TJ confirmed

"Hyper Rush Velocity. Get us out of here." I instructed pushing a button

We then sped off as far away from the Astro Megaship as we can get.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship on the ship's Bridge**_

Elgar just looks at a blueprint and just grunts as he hits it before turning around and walking over towards Astronema.

"Bummer, no shuttle, no Megazord." Elgar explained

Astronema then turns towards the Donatello.

"Go after them." Astronema ordered

"Now you're talking." Donatello stated

He then goes over towards the steering station as he looks at Michelangelo who was right behind him.

"Hold onto your shells." Donatello mentioned

He then pushes the levers sideways as the Megaship begins turning around.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Space Shuttle**_

Suddenly, we then see the Astro Megaship turning around right into our direction and flying towards us.

"The Megaship's turning around." Carlos pointed out

"We don't stand a chance if they catch us." TJ mentioned

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed

We then fly off as fast as the shuttle will go as the Astro Megaship slowly approaches us.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship back on the ship's Bridge**_

"I got them Astronema." Donatello confirmed

"Lock weapons on the shuttle." Astronema ordered

Donatello nodded as he does so.

"And…" Astronema began

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Space Shuttle**_

Suddenly, we then see some kind of vortex like thing appear in front of us.

"What's that up head?" TJ questioned

"It's a Reversed Polarized Magnetic Field, it will jam the Astro Megaship's sensors." Billy explained

Billy then turns towards me.

"Paul, fly us towards it. It might just be the break we are looking for." Billy instructed

"You got it Billy." I stated

I then fly us towards the Reversed Polarized Magnetic Field.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship back on the Megaship's Bridge**_

Leonardo, Raphael, and Venus had returned to the Bridge and had taken up their stations once more as Astronema then suddenly sees the Reversed Polarized Magnetic Field and looks at confused. She then quickly goes over towards Michelangelo putting an arm on his shoulder and pointing right at the screen.

"What is that?" Astronema questioned

"Wait a minute, you're asking a turtle, who lives in a sewer, to explain a cosmic event?" Michelangelo inquired

"More like asking the wrong Turtle." Donatello muttered

" _ **Reverse Polarized Magnetic Field closing rapidly, dude**_." DECA informed them

Astronema just gets a shocked and scared look on her face.

"Reversed Polarized?" Astronema questioned

She then quickly turns back towards Donatello.

"Veer away." Astronema ordered

Donatello quickly turns the steering sticks sideways as he tries to turn the ship around in time. But fails as mid turn, it goes through the Reversed Polarized Magnetic Field causing the inside of the ship to shake and electronics going haywire.

"What's happening?" Elgar wondered

It also causes the Turtles to hold their heads in pain.

"What's happening?" Astronema questioned

She then looks at Donatello to see that he had let go of the steering levers.

"I said veer away." Astronema ordered

The five Turtles ends up laying their heads down as their eyes glows purple before they end up shutting them.

"What are you doing?" Astronema questioned again

Once the Astro Megaship had finally got out of the Reversed Polarized Magnetic Field, the Turtles then suddenly open their eyes as they begin shaking their heads to try and clear them. Astronema just looks around to see that everything is calm again. She then turns towards Donatello.

"Donatello, use the sensors to locate the shuttle." Astronema ordered

Astronema then turned towards Venus.

"Venus, change course to…" Astronema began to instruct

Leonardo clears his throat as him, Raphael, and Venus turn around in their seats and look at her arms crossed as does both Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Hold onto your horses there, little missy." Leonardo stated

"Yeah, we don't work for you anymore." Raphael pointed out

Leonardo, Raphael, and Venus then stood up.

"Uh, you don't?" Elgar inquired

"Afraid not?" Leonardo confirmed

"The Magnetic Field, it made them good mutants again." Astronema revealed

Elgar just gulps in fear as him, Astronema, and the Quantrons slowly back up away from the Turtles as Astronema then looks up towards DECA.

"DECA, self-destruct the Megaship." Astronema ordered

" _ **Initiating Command**_." DECA confirmed

Donatello and Michelangelo slowly walks over towards them with their hands folded over their chests.

"You want a change of course?" Donatello questioned

Both him and Michelangelo laugh as they bump hands.

"How's this?" Donatello wondered

The two of them then quickly jump up to try and grab them but they end up crashing into the floor as they quickly disappear. The two Turtles quickly get back up and just jump up and down in joy.

"Excellent, we did it." Donatello cheered

"Yes, now we just need to go and rescue the Power Rangers for real." Leonardo mentioned

" _ **Megaship will self-destruct in 60 seconds**_." DECA revealed

The Turtles quickly just look at each other in shock and fear as they all just begin freaking out.

" _ **59…58…57…56…55**_." DECA began counting down

 _ **Meanwhile on a nearby planet**_

After landing the Astro Mega Shuttle on a nearby planet, we all raced out of the shuttle and away from it when suddenly, we all then see Astronema along with a bunch of Quantrons appears in front of us.

"You again." I stated

"You left without saying goodbye. So, I'll say it." Astronema mentioned

She then gets an evil smirk on her face.

"Goodbye." Astronema told us

Suddenly, the Quantrons then rushed in towards us.

"All right, let's do this Rangers." Billy stated

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then begin attacking and fighting off the Quantrons.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship**_

Back on the Astro Megaship, the Turtles race off towards the Command Terminal to rewire DECA and stop her from self-destructing the ship as the ship begins shaking badly.

"… _ **33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28…**_ " DECA counted down

Donatello quickly opens it up and looks inside.

"Which one was it?" Donatello questioned looking at the wires he had cut and messed with

"… _ **27, 26…**_ " DECA continued counting down

"No, not the blue." Donatello mentioned pulling his hand away from it

"… _ **25, 24, 23, 22…**_ " DECA continued counting down

"Hurry Donatello." Venus urged

"… _ **21, 20, 19, 18…**_ " DECA continued counting down

"I can't remember, the blue wire or the green wire." Donatello admitted

"… _ **17, 16, 15, 14…**_ " DECA continued counting down

"Which one was it?" Donatello questioned taking his hand away from the wires.

Venus then places her hands on Donatello's shoulders.

"Focus." Venus instructed channeling her sphenoid magic into Donatello

Donatello closed his eyes.

"… _ **13, 12, 11…**_ " DECA continued counting down

"Let it come to you." Venus told him

"… _ **10, 9, 8, 7…**_ " DECA continued counting down

Suddenly, Donatello opens his eyes up remember what he did.

"Mean green." Donatello called out

He then reaches in begins going to work on programing DECA back to normal.

"… _ **6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**_ " DECA continued counting down

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard as the ship stops shaking. The Turtles look around before looking over towards one of DECA's eyepieces.

" _ **Self-destruct sequence, aborted**_." DECA confirmed

The turtles begin cheering as they all high fived each other and congratulated Donatello.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the nearby planet**_

 _Normal POV_

Astronema just watches on from nearby as the Rangers who had now brought out their weapons fight off her Quantrons.

"It's a beautiful day for destruction." Astronema mentioned

Astronema then brings out a Boomerang like weapon and tosses it in towards the Rangers as it strikes each of them sending them to the ground as it hits Paul the hardest before flying back towards Astronema who easily catches it.

 _Paul's POV_

"Damn, I didn't think a Boomerang could be used as a weapon." I muttered

I then spot my Spiral Saber lying on the ground as I crawl to it to grab it.

"Need a hand?" A voice wondered

I then look up to see that it was Leonardo as he then picks it up from the ground. I quickly get up as I then see the other four turtles appear behind him as they too has TJ's, Ashley's, Carlos's, Cassie's, and Billy's weapons as well. The others come over towards me as we all back up as they walk over towards us.

"Oh no, more trouble." I mentioned

We all then get into our fighting stances. Suddenly, I then end up seeing them holding out our weapons in front of us as we all drop our guard and stare at them.

"Here, take it." Leonardo told me

"What?" I questioned

"The Green Machine has gone clean." Leonardo revealed

I smiled underneath my helmet as I then take it from him as the others take their weapons back as well.

"Thanks Leonardo, I believe you this time." I thanked giving him the thumbs up

He gives me the thumbs up as we all then stand next to each other as Astronema just looks on at us with a pissed off look on her face as the Quantrons regroup next to her.

"Destroy them all." Astronema ordered

The Quantrons then rushed in towards us.

"All right Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles, let's do this." Billy instructed

"Right." All of us agreed

"Okay Turtles, you all know the drill." Leonardo instructed

"Turtle Power." Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Venus called out

We all then rushed in as we then begin fighting off the Quantrons. I slash down on several Quantrons as Leonardo quickly comes over and does the same as we then stand side by side.

"Those were some nice moves Leo." I commented

"You're not so bad yourself. You're every bit a Ranger as your father." Leonardo mentioned

'So, it is true then.' I thought to myself

"Thanks Leo." I thanked

We then go back to fighting off more Quantrons.

 _ **With Cassie and Michelangelo**_

Cassie and Michelangelo had teamed up to take on a group of Quantrons as Michelangelo swats a few of them away by swinging his Nunchucks at them sending them to the ground. Cassie then jumps over Michelangelo's shoulders as she takes down a few of them before Michelangelo backflips in the air and lands on his back sending two up kicks to a couple of Quantrons's chests sending them to the ground. He then gets up as Cassie then rolls over Michelangelo's shell as she then aims her Star Slinger at a few of them and fires it at them taking them down.

"So rad." Michelangelo cheered

Michelangelo then turned towards Cassie.

"Nice shooting there, Cassie." Michelangelo commented

"Thanks Mikey." Cassie thanked

Suddenly, a few more charge in towards them.

"Let's kick some shell." Michelangelo mentioned

"You know it." Cassie agreed

Michelangelo then charged in and did a backflip landing on his back again as he sends two kicks to two more Quantrons sending them to the ground as Cassie jumped over and landed an midair kick to another Quantron's chest sending it crashing into a few more Quantrons sending them all to the ground.

"Yeah, we're basic." Cassie cheered as she and Michelangelo high fived

"Totally dudette." Michelangelo agreed

 _ **With Donatello**_

Donatello flips over a couple of Quantorns as he then grabs his Bo Staff.

"Come on." Donatello challenged

A few Quantrons then go on the attack as Donatello swings his Bo Staff around as he blocks all of their attacks. He then wipes his free hand on the front of his chest.

"Ha, I told them not to mess with me." Donatello mentioned

Out of nowhere, a Quantron kicks Donatello in the back of his shell as he lands right on his back. He then looks up and sees several Quantrons ready to strike down on him with their blade staffs. Donatello quickly rolls out of the way when suddenly, TJ flips over Donatello and begins attacking the Quantrons with his Astro Axe striking them in their legs causing them all to go crashing to the ground. Donatello gets up and walks over towards TJ.

"I tried to talk some sense into them, but they just wouldn't listen." Donatello explained

"Don't sweat it Donnie, those things are programed like that." TJ assured

 _ **With Ashley**_

Ashley does a couple of spinning moves with her leg outstretch sending a few Quantrons to the ground. She then goes to block a Quantron's attack but it bats her hand hard enough to cause her to drop her Satellite Stunner.

"You'll pay for that." Ashley informed them

Ashley begins attacking them and spins around to avoid being hit by two of their Blade Staffs but ends up in the arms of two Quantrons as they grab her arms and holds them by stretching them out on either side. Ashley begins struggling to get them to let go. Suddenly, one of them comes running at her.

"No." Ashley cried out

Nearby, Raphael sees she is in trouble.

"Oh yeah, it's time for a shellquake." Raphael called out

Holding his Sais in his hands, he jumps up into the air and twirls around as the back of his shell hits the Quantron bodying slamming it to the ground. Raphael then sits up and throws his Sais at the two Quantrons holding Ashley striking them in their chests sending them crashing to the ground. Raphael then gets up and picks up Ashley's Satellite Stunner as she does the same with Raphael Sais as they rushed over to one another.

"I believe this is yours my fair lady." Raphael mentioned holding it out for her

Ashley takes it as she then hands Raphael his Sais.

"And these are yours my kind turtle." Ashley mentioned

 _ **With Venus and Carlos**_

Venus flips over a few Quantrons as she lands right next to Carlos as then begin fighting off the Quantrons together. Venus quickly moves out of the way as Carlos strikes the Quantron that was attacking her in the chest with his Lunar Lance sending it crashing to the ground. She then strikes one of the Quantrons in the chest with her outstretch hand sending it to the ground as she and Carlos look at one another.

"Let's do it." They both stated

They both then rolled in opposite directions as they begin taking down several more Quantrons. She then sees one coming at her with its Blade Staff at the ready to strike down at her as she backflips before getting back up and kicking it in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. Nearby, Astronema just stares on in shock at how well the Power Rangers are fighting with the Ninja Turtles. She then suddenly sees a Quantron get thrown at her feet as she just glares at it and picks it up and turned it around to face back towards the attacking Quantrons, Rangers, and Turtles.

"Get back in there." Astronema ordered as she kicked it in its back forcing it back into the battle

 _ **With Billy**_

Billy used his Claw Hatchet and slashed down on several Quantrons around him. He then sees a few more coming his way from several directions.

"Time to switch up tactics." Billy mentioned

Billy then aimed his Claw Hatchet at the first set of Quantrons.

"Fire." Billy commanded

Billy's Claw Hatchet then fires striking the incoming Quantrons in the chests sending them crashing to the ground. He then took aim at the next set of Quantrons and fired it at them, sending them all crashing to the ground as well. He then looked behind him and saw three more closing in on him as he then held out his Claw Hatchet and spun around slashing their chests as they are then sent to the ground.

 _ **Back with Paul and Leonardo**_

Leonardo and I continue to slash down on the Quantrons with our swords sending more Quantrons to the ground. Leonardo then looks over behind my shoulders.

"Hey, behind you Paul." Leonardo pointed out

I quickly turned around to see a few more Quantrons coming right at us as I then raise my Spiral Saber ready to attack them when suddenly, a blast fires out from behind us striking one of the Quantrons in the chest sending it to the ground as we then see Billy jump over our shoulders and slashes down on the remaining Quantrons with his Claw Hatchet.

"Hmm, not bad." Leonardo commented

Billy then rushed over towards us.

"Okay guys, let's end this." Billy told us

Leonardo and I nodded in agreement as we all then kick the remaining Quantrons around us in their chests sending them flying and crashing onto the ground near Astronema's feet. She just looks stunned as more continue to fly in and crash land on the ones on the ground.

"Pile up." Raphael called out

As the last of the Quantrons piled up on top of one another, we all regrouped with each other.

"Oh yeah." Raphael cheered

Astronema just glared at all of us.

"Power Rangers." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Billy, and I called out

"Ninja Turtles." Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Venus called out

Astronema then walked closer towards us as she then looks down at her fallen army of Quantrons.

"Nincompoops." Astronema complained kicking them

Astronema then turns around faced all of us.

"None of you, has seen the last of me." Astronema assured

Suddenly, she along with her Quantrons teleported away. Cassie then walked over towards Raphael tapping him on his shoulder as him and the other Turtles turned towards us.

"But, I thought you guys were on…" Cassie began to ask

"On her side?" Raphael wondered finishing her questioned

Cassie nodded as Raphael just laughed.

"That crazy evil chick put some kind of magic spell on us." Raphael mentioned

Michelangelo then walked over towards her.

"How could we fight against ladies as pretty as you two?" Michelangelo inquired as he took Cassie's hand and kissed it

We all laughed.

"Besides, we good guys got to stick together." Leonardo mentioned

"You got that right Leo." Billy agreed

Leonardo then looked over towards me.

"Right?" Leonardo wondered holding out his hand for me to shake

I then walked over towards them as I then accept his hand and shake it.

"Right Leo." I agreed

The turtles cheered as the others come over and high fived them as well.

"You know, it's a long spacewalk to New York." Venus pointed out

"Well, we've got the Megaship." TJ muttered

He then turned back towards her.

"How about we give you all a ride back home?" TJ offered

The turtles cheered as TJ came over and offered his hand.

"May I?" TJ requested

"That be great." Venus told him as she accepted it linking her arm around his

We all then walked back over towards the Space Shuttle as we continue to converse with our new friends and allies.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later back inside the Astro Megaship on the ship's Bridge**_

After having returned to the Astro Megaship, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Billy, and I had powered down to normal as well as bringing both Alpha's back online as we had then set the ship's course for Earth. As we neared Earth, we all then shook hands with each other once more.

"Sorry you guys got mixed up with Astronema." TJ apologized

"Actually, it was a great chance to get out of the sewer and see the universe." Leonardo told us

We all just laughed.

"Well, if you guys ever come back to space, please stop by." Ashley informed them

"Yeah, and if you're ever in New York, hey, why don't you pop your head into our sewers." Michelangelo told us

We all just grin as the girls just get this not too sure look on their faces.

"Yeah, sure." Ashley assured

"Yeah, uh, we'd love to." Cassie added rubbing the back of her head

"Hey DECA, sorry about the reprogramming thing. No hard feelings right?" Donatello inquired apologizing

" _ **I am not programed to hold a grudge Donatello**_." DECA revealed

Donatello chuckled as he leaned against one of the consoles when suddenly, a small electric beam shoots out of it shocking Donatello as well all laughed.

" _ **For long, at least. I mean sorry**_." DECA added

Donatello just holds his bottom rubbing it.

" _ **No hard feelings**_?" DECA inquired

"Hey, something I have been wondering, how do you guys know my father?" I inquired

"Well, to make a long story short, we actually trained him years ago after he had discovered us back when we were vacationing in one of the sewers in Michigan." Leonardo explained

'Wow, unreal.' I thought to myself

Donatello then walked over towards me.

"Here, take this." Donatello told me holding out what appeared to be a Turtle Com

I just stare at it.

"This was once your father's, he would want you to have it." Donatello mentioned

I then take it and look at it.

"Thanks Donatello." I thanked

"If you ever need us, don't be afraid to contact us and we'll be there in a turtle second." Raphael mentioned

"You got it, and the same to you guys." I stated

"You know, there's something I really would like to do, just once, before I go." Michelangelo mentioned

"Name it." Billy told them

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Astro Megaship**_

Suddenly, five green beams shoot out of the Astro Megaship as the Ninja Turtles fly off on the Rangers Galaxy Gliders. They all cheer as they float off in space.

"Whoa, this is just like surfing some killer waves." Michelangelo mentioned

"Oh yeah." Raphael agreed

"Totally epic." Donatello mentioned

"Turtlerifec." Leonardo added

"Ba Da Boom." Michelangelo cheered

"Hey, what's the proper phrase for this kind of moment?" Venus inquired

"Only one word comes to my mind Venus." Leonardo mentioned

The other turtles nodded in agreement.

"COWABUNGA!" All five Turtles yelled out pumping their fists into the air

 _ **AN: Well, there is the sixth chapter to this story. Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll most likely have chapter seven out sometime tomorrow, but if I get some time to go over it, I may post it later tonight, but tomorrow for sure is when I'll have it out. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	7. Never Stop Searching

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Hasbro does. I just own the OCs in this story.**_

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now, this is a somewhat revamped version of Never Stop Searching but at least half of it, is closely the same as it was in the show. Now, I had gone back and forth between different ways to do this one and decided on this way. Also, I have placed in a small teaser to something that may interest you all, so be sure to check it out before reading the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter seven of the lost series for your reading pleasure**_ _._

 **The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

 **Chapter Seven: Never Stop Searching**

Inside the Astro Megaship within the rec room, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley walked in and up to Carlos as he is finishing up working on Paul's Galaxy Glider.

"Hey Carlos." TJ greeted

"Hey." Carlos greeted back as he sat up

"You need any help?" TJ inquired

"No thanks, I'm just about finished." Carlos informed them

"All right cool, see you in the morning." TJ told him

"All right. Good night." Carlos called out

"Night." TJ, Cassie, and Ashley called out

TJ, Cassie and Ashley then walked off as Carlos then stood up and wiped the board down then pushed it against the wall as he begins cleaning it up.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Megaship's Bridge**_

 _Paul's POV_

On the Megaship's Bridge, Billy and I were looking over some maps in trying to find Zordon.

" _ **There are no life forms detected in this galaxy**_." DECA revealed

"All right." I stated as I pushed a few buttons to stop scanning the galaxy

"Okay then, start scanning in the next sector DECA." Billy instructed

" _ **Beginning a scan of Delta Sector now**_." DECA confirmed

I then go over and sit down on one of the chairs on the Bridge and just sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, why don't you go and get some sleep Paul. It has been a pretty long day." Billy suggested

"I'm okay Billy. It's just going to take some getting used to this whole thing." I assured

"You sure?" Billy questioned

I just nodded.

"Yeah, and besides, I don't know if I can sleep right now anyway." I admitted

Billy just looked at me confused.

"How come?" Billy inquired

I just sighed.

"I have been having these weird and confusing dreams the last few days. I just can't seem to figure them out." I revealed

"Can you tell me what they are about?" Billy wondered

I just sighed.

"That's just it, shortly after waking up, I just forget it and every time I go to try and remember them, I forget it even faster." I explained

"It's possible that these weird dreams you are having may actually be memory fragments that you have really never really remember in the past." Billy theorized

"So, like memories of when I was a baby when I could barely remember anything of my surroundings?" I wondered

"Affirmative. It's possible, that something had happened when you were a baby and seems that just recently, it is slowly coming back to you in the form of dreams." Billy confirmed

I just nodded as I then recall something.

"All though, there is one thing that I remember from these dreams." I revealed

"What's that?" Billy wondered

"In each dream I see a girl with blonde hair. This girl seemed to know me, but I never really met her. At least, I don't think I ever did anyway." I explained

Billy seemed to ponder on this for a few moments before looking back over towards me.

"Do you think you could pick this girl out if you see a picture of her?" Billy inquired

"I probably could yeah." I confirmed

Billy just nodded as he walked over next to me as he then takes out a disc from his pocket and inserts it into the disc drive in the console and pushed a couple of buttons. Suddenly, an image a girl around the same age as Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini appears on the Viewing Screen.

"Take your time and examine the picture and tell me whether or not this is the girl in your dreams." Billy instructed

I just nodded as studied the picture.

 _Normal POV_

After having finished cleaning up the Red Galaxy Glider, Carlos had walked out of the Rec Room was about to walk into the Bridge when he stopped himself and moved a bit out of sight at Paul and Billy looking over a picture of a girl about the same age as Billy, and of his friends including Paul's cousin Kimberly and her fiancé Jason.

'Who is she?' Carlos inquired

 _Paul's POV_

After looking over the picture for a good while before turning back towards Billy.

"She does look familiar to me, but the girl I had seen in my dreams was a little younger more so close to my age." I mentioned

"Here, take a look at this other picture." Billy instructed pushing a few buttons

Suddenly, the image on the Viewing Screen changed to that of a more younger looking girl but had similar looks to the older girl in the previous picture as my eyes goes wide seeing it.

"That's her, that's the girl from my dreams." I pointed out

Billy just nodded.

"The two images you just saw are indeed of the same person." Billy informed me

"But, who is she? And why does she keep appearing in my dreams?" I questioned

Billy just crossed his arms over his chest.

"While I can't answer your second question as it is still a mystery to me, I can however answer your first." Billy explained

I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The girl you just saw in the images, is named Karone. She is the daughter that Zordon mentioned in the video I showed you and the other Space Rangers when the five of you came to the Megaship." Billy revealed

I just stare at Billy before turning back towards the images on the Viewing Screen.

 _Normal POV_

Carlos just looked stunned at hearing what he had just heard but keeps quiet as to hear more of their conversation.

 _Paul's POV_

I just continue to look at the pictures in front of me on the Viewing Screen.

"Has there been any luck in finding her?" I inquired

Billy just shook his head.

"No, afraid not. Shortly after you and the others became the Space Rangers, I had begun helping Alpha 5 in searching for her along with Alpha 6 and we have had no luck in finding her." Billy explained

I just looked at him before turning back towards the images on the Viewing Screen.

"I want to help more on finding her too." I stated

"You sure Paul?" Billy inquired

"Yes, after seeing these pictures and the girl I am seeing in my dreams is one in the same. I feel like that part of the message it is telling me is to help find her and rescue her." I explained

Billy just looked at me and nodded with a smile.

"Very well." Billy stated

" _ **Rangers, it is getting very late, do you both wish to continue the search**_?" DECA inquired

"Yes, I do." I confirmed

"Same here." Billy confirmed

" _ **Very well. Resuming the search on Delta Sector now**_." DECA stated

 _Normal POV_

Carlos just took one last look in the Bridge before walking off to head for his quarters.

 _ **A bit later that night inside Carlos's Quarters inside the Astro Megaship**_

Carlos was lying in bed trying to get some sleep but can't stop thinking about Paul and Billy trying to find Zordon's daughter on their own as well as Paul having revealed that he is having strange dreams and only revealed them to Billy.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship's Bridge**_

 _Paul's POV_

I continue to monitor a nearby small screen as I then see Billy roll up a universal map and put it away in a tube.

" _ **Sector scan ninety eight percent complete, no lifeforms detected**_." DECA informed us

"Thanks, DECA." I thanked

I then see Billy walk over towards me.

"I'm going to bed Paul. I'm bushed." Billy revealed

"All right, I think I am going to stay up a bit longer before calling it a night." I explained

Billy just put a hand on my shoulder.

"All right, but don't stay up too late. Remember, even Power Rangers need sleep." Billy reminded me

I just chuckled.

"You almost sound like my cousin and aunt there for a moment." I pointed out

"Yeah, well if either of them especially Kimberly finds out that I allowed you to stay up this late, they kill me." Billy mentioned

I just laugh.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. Trust me, I wouldn't want any of them to find out about this either." I stated

Billy just laughed too as he waved towards me.

"Good night Paul." Billy told me

"Night Billy." I told him

"Good night DECA." Billy told her

" _ **Good night Billy**_." DECA told him

Billy then turned around and walked off the Bridge as I continued to work on the console I am at.

" _ **Paul, a lifeform has been detected**_." DECA informed me

"Where?" I questioned

" _ **On Zordon's home planet of Eltar**_." DECA informed me

I just looked up at one of DECA's eye pieces on the Bridge in confusion.

"On Eltar?" I inquired

Then suddenly, something dawned on me.

"Of course, she wouldn't know that Eltar was abandoned after the attack by Dark Spector." I stated

I then walked over towards the Megaship's flight controls.

"She would go back to her home world." I mentioned

I then grab the steering levers and pushed a few buttons.

"DECA, set a course for Eltar." I instructed

" _ **Setting course for Eltar now**_." DECA confirmed

 _ **Outside the Astro Megaship**_

Suddenly, the Astro Megahip headed then flew off from its current course and heads for Eltar.

 _ **Meanwhile the next morning somewhere in Angel Grove**_

Out in the middle of the outskirts of Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull were with Professor Phenomenus as he drives his tricked-out van down the road.

"Believe me, there are aliens right here on Earth." Professor Phenomenus informed them

"Cool, where?" Skull wondered

"How did they get here?" Bulk questioned

"They come as seedling aliens. Eggs that grow larger with each breath of the horrible creatures inside." Professor Phenomenus explained

Suddenly, a car honked at them as Professor moved out of the way to avoid hitting the other driver.

"Crazy Driver." Professor Phenomenus complained

Bulk and Skull just stare at him as Bulk then slowly begins getting a somewhat horrified look on his face.

"And when they grow bigger, and stronger, and more hideous." Professor Phenomenus continued

Bulk then suddenly begins looking down to his lap.

"And with every evil breath." Professor Phenomenus continued

Bulk closed his eyes for a moment and then when he reopen them, he then suddenly sees a weird looking green and purple egg sitting on his lap as his eyes goes wide.

"And one day, they break out and attack." Professor Phenomenus concluded

Suddenly, a brown sliming brown alien looking hand breaks out of the egg and latches onto Bulk's face.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulk screamed out as he reached up with one of his hands to try and pry it off

Skull turned towards Bulk and just screamed as well as he sees it. Professor Phenomenus quickly turns around to see what they were screaming about and only sees Bulk's right hand attached to his face while he uses his left hand to try and pry it off. As Bulk removes the hand from his face, he looks at it and sees that it is just his own hand as both him and Skull just nervously chuckle as they look back at the Professor who just shrugs his shoulders as he just turns back to the road. Skull just looks at Bulk oddly as Bulk just puts his hands back on his lap and looks down to see that there are no alien like egg there. They both look around as the Professor spots something on a field down the road.

"There, there it is." Professor Phenomenus called out pointing down the road

Skull just looks down the road as the Professor then pulls over to the side of the road and puts on the breaks causing the van to stop as he puts it in park and turns it off. Bulk and Skull then open up the back door as they get out.

"Ah…ah…I know it's here." Professor Phenomenus assured

Bulk and Skull then help the Professor out of his van as he just holds a somewhat tricked out computer keyboard hooked up to his tricked-out head gear.

"Yes." Professor Phenomenus muttered

The Professor then walks off as Bulk holds onto the cord that is attached to his head gear and keyboard as him and Skull then follow the Professor shushing one another as they slowly and quietly walk around to the other side of the van. The Professor then quickly spots what he is looking for and points towards it.

"There." Professor Phenomenus called out

Bulk and Skull look over towards where the Professor was pointing towards and only sees a bunch of watermelon laying around.

"An alien pod." Professor Phenomenus told them

"Uh, that's a watermelon." Bulk pointed out

Professor Phenomenus just smirks

"A watermelon?" Professor Phenomenus wondered

He just laughs.

"Perhaps to the untrained eye." Professor Phenomenus stated

He just chuckles some more as he then hands Bulk his keyboard as he then walks over towards one of them.

"But…" Bulk tried to muttered out as he and Skull try to straighten out the cords so that the Professor doesn't get pulled back and fall to the ground and hurt himself

Once he neared one of them, he then picks one up and looks at it as he chuckles and carries it back over towards Bulk and Skull.

"Yes, yes, yes." Professor Phenomenus muttered to himself

Bulk and Skull just stare at it as the Professor begins shaking it around.

"Come out you evil aliens." Professor Phenomenus called out

Bulk and Skull just look at him confused by what he is doing.

"Come out, you evil aliens." Professor Phenomenus called out again as he continues to shake it as it ends up hitting Bulk in the gut

The Professor stops shaking it as Bulk then hands Skull the keyboard.

"We'll take it back to the lab for Molecular Analysis." Professor Phenomenus informed them

The Professor then hands it to Bulk who takes it from him.

"It does seem a bit heavy." Bulk mentioned

Suddenly, a weird gulping noise is heard as Bulk and Skull just look at the Watermelon with concern.

"I think it moved." Bulk informed them

The Professor then puts his stethoscope in his ears.

"Hold it away, in case it pops out and latches onto your face." Professor Phenomenus instructed them

Both Bulk and Skull get tensed at hearing that as Bulk holds it out as Skull leans back away from it as does Bulk. The Professor then places his stethoscope onto the watermelon and moves it around trying to find a heartbeat. He then suddenly hears what sounds like a heart beating coming from inside it.

"I hear a heartbeat." Professor Phenomenus told them

Bulk and Skull just stands there and stares at the watermelon still tensed up.

"Ah, yes. I think it is scratching to come out." Professor Phenomenus confirmed

Bulk just freaks out more as the Professor moves his stethoscope away from it as Bulk quickly hands it over to Skull.

"I think I can hear it scratching." Skull mentioned

He then quickly hands it back to Bulk.

"It's going to hatch man." Bulk stated

He then hands it to the Professor.

"Here Professor." Bulk him

The Professor quickly hands it to Skull.

"Oh no, thank you." Skull stated

He then quickly hands it back to Bulk.

"You take it." Skull told him

"No thank you." Bulk stated

Bulk then hands it back to the Professor.

"Here, the honor is all yours professor." Bulk told him

"No, the honor is all for Skull here." Professor Phenomenus mentioned handing it back to Skull

"No, I insist that it goes to Bulkie." Skull stated handing it back to Bulk

"No, I insist that the Professor gets the honors." Bulk mentioned handing it back to the Professor

The three of them just keep shoving it back to one another several times. Skull quickly grabs it and holds up his finger signaling them to stop as they stop as Skull then hands the watermelon to Bulk and smirks at him as he pats his shoulder. Bulk just smiles and nods as he looks at the watermelon and realizes that Skull just tricked him.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulk screamed out

Bulk then tosses it up into the air as they all just look up at it from the air as it then comes back down right at Bulk.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bulk screamed out some more

Suddenly, the watermelon then crashes onto Bulk's head as it breaks in half with one half sitting on Bulk's head as it also splattered a lot of its insides in both Skull's and Professor Phenomenus's faces. Bulk just moves a piece away from his eyes as he begins spitting out some pieces that had flown into his mouth. The Professor then takes a small chunk from his face and tastes it as he just smirks.

"Aha, seedless." Professor Phenomenus informed them

Bulk and Skull just sigh as Bulk just spits out the rest of pieces that were in his mouth.

 _ **Meanwhile somewhere in outer space**_

The Astro Megaship slowly approaches a nearby planet.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship in the Rec Room**_

I don't know how much time has passed since setting the Megaship's course to Eltar was, but I then suddenly find myself slowly waking up having fallen asleep leaning on the table in the Rec Room.

" _ **Paul**_." DECA called out

I slowly come too as I then half-awake look up towards DECA's eye piece.

"Hmm?" I mumbled not fully awake

" _ **We have arrived at Eltar**_." DECA announced

I then stood up as I rubbed my eyes.

"Is anyone else awake?" I inquired

" _ **Only you**_." DECA informed me

'Should I wake the others and we all go down there, or should I just go and check the surface myself?' I thought to myself

" _ **Shall I awake Billy and the other Space Rangers Paul**_?" DECA inquired

'I can handle this myself. I know I can.' I thought to myself

"No, no." I told her

I then go over towards my locker and open it and take out the AM Scanner and shut it.

"I'll be back before they get up." I informed her

I then walked over towards the Jump Tubs.

" _ **Good luck Paul**_." DECA told me

I nodded as I then motion my arm around right arm in front of me as I turned around and grab the top bar above the Jump Tube and slide down.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Carlo's Quarters**_

Unknown to Carlos who is still laying down awake, Paul flies away from the Astro Megaship heading for Eltar.

 _ **Meanwhile on Eltar**_

Once I was on Eltar, I then jumped off the Galaxy Glider as I landed on the planet's surface.

"Wow, so this is Eltar." I muttered

I then begin looking around to see that I must be in a city as I look up towards the sky and see that it is purple.

"If it wasn't for the fact the sky was purple, I would say that I am somewhere on Earth." I mentioned

As I continued to look around, I noticed that Eltar as Billy and Alpha 5 had explained has been completely abandoned.

"Man, Billy and Alpha 5 were right. Eltar had been completely abandoned after that attack." I stated

I then begin walking forward as I continue to look around.

"If Zordon's daughter did manage to escape her captors, she has to be here and not to mention to be so confused by what has happen." I stated

I look around some more to see that there is no one here for miles.

"Karone." I called out

I just hear the eco of my own voice as I look around not hearing anything else but the wind.

"I have to find her." I muttered

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Dark Fortress**_

Inside the Dark Fortress, Astronema was sleeping on her bed in her room as then suddenly, a newly rebuilt Ecliptor peaks in at the sleeping Astronema as he just chuckles evilly.

"Sweet dreams my princess." Ecliptor muttered

He then walks off to the main console trying not to wake up Elgar who is just standing up leaning against the wall sleeping. He pushes a couple of buttons as then an image of Paul, morphed walks around Zordon's home world of Eltar on the Viewing Screen.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ecliptor wondered

" _Karone_." Paul called out through the Viewing Screen

"So, you have gone to Zordon's home world Red Ranger. Too bad, you weren't there to see it before we destroyed it." Ecliptor mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship back inside Carlos's Quarters**_

Carlos just continues to lie in bed not having been able to sleep.

" _ **Time to wake up Carlos**_." DECA informed him

DECA then suddenly turned on the lights inside his Quarters as Carlos just sighed.

"I'm already up." Carlos revealed

Carlos then moved the covers off him as he then goes to sit up as he ends up whacking his head on the edge of the top bunk.

"Ah!" Carlos complained rubbing the back of his head

He just stares at it for a few moments before going for the headband on his nightstand.

"Who designed these things anyway?" Carlos questioned

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Rec area**_

Inside the Rec area, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley were all dressed and eating breakfast as Ashely is at the Synthetron as it beeps letting her know her food and drink is ready as she opens it up and takes it out and looks at it.

"Well, it looks like bacon and eggs." Ashley mentioned

Ashley then sniffs her plate.

"But, it's a whole different story once you taste it." Ashley added

"Well, I happen to think it's good." TJ mentioned as he poured some ketchup onto his eggs

Cassie just laughed.

"How would you know with all that ketchup on it?" Cassie questioned

TJ and Ashley just laughed too as he then puts the ketchup bottle down as Ashley sits down and grabs the ketchup bottle. Suddenly, Billy and Carlos walked into the rec room both also dressed in their space uniforms.

"Morning." Carlos and Billy greeted

"Morning." TJ, Cassie, and Ashley greeted back

As Billy was getting his food from the Synthetron, Carlos happened looked at the table, and he quickly notices someone missing.

"Where's Paul?" Carlos inquired

Cassie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought he be with you guys." TJ mentioned

As Billy got his food out of the Synthetron, he moved to the table as Carlos went to get his.

"No, he isn't with us." Billy stated

As Carlos took his food out of the Synthetron after it was produced, he walked over towards the table setting his plate next to Billy as he then happens to look over to the side of the room and notice something else missing.

"Wait a minute." Carlos stated

He then looked at the others.

"Did you guys move the Red Galaxy Glider?" Carlos questioned

The others looked towards where Carlos was looking at and sees that it wasn't there and were just as confused as him.

"No." Ashley revealed

'Wait, I wonder.' Billy thought to himself

"DECA, did Paul leave the ship?" Billy questioned

" _ **His attentions was to return before any of you have awakened**_." DECA explained

"Where did he go?" Billy inquired

" _ **To the surface of Zordon's home world, Eltar**_." DECA revealed

"To Eltar?" Ashley wondered

"Why would he go there?" Cassie inquired

"Damn it, I knew I forgot to tell him something." Billy complained

"What is it Billy?" TJ inquired

Billy just sighed as Carlos sat down.

"He's probably down there looking for Zordon's missing daughter." Carlos stated

Billy just looked at him confused.

"Wait, you knew he was helping me in locating her?" Billy inquired

"While we all know now since coming to this ship that Zordon has a daughter and I figure that you had begun looking for her, I had passed by the Bridge last night while you showed Paul the images of Zordon's daughter. As well as him telling you he was having these weird dreams of her when she was younger as well." Carlos explained

"Why hasn't Paul told us about this?" Ashley inquired

"Can't really say I blame him for not telling us about these dreams." TJ stated

TJ then motioned towards Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie and then himself.

"I mean, the four of us just recently met him and he probably just doesn't quite trust us yet to tell us everything. Especially about the dreams he has been having." TJ explained

"TJ has a point. And from what I have remember and what Kimberly told me, Paul has always been like this. More so since his family was killed not long ago." Billy explained

"I don't like this, he should have been back here by now." Carlos mentioned

"I agree." Billy stated

He then got up from his seat and put his fork down as he walked over towards his locker and opened it and took out his AM Scanner from inside and shut it.

"I'm going to go check on him." Billy stated

"We'll go with you." TJ told him as the others start to get up

"No, you guys stay here." Billy stated motioning for them to sit back down

They all do slowly.

"We need to give him some space. It be best if I go alone." Billy explained

They sighed and nodded as Billy then went over towards his Jump Tube as he then motioned his arm around right arm in front of him as he turned around and grabbed the top bar above the Jump Tube and slides down.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Astro Megaship**_

Suddenly a black/red beam shoots out of the Astro Megaship as the light dies down to reveal Billy Morphed as the Phantom Ranger.

"Hang on Paul, I'm coming." Billy assured

Billy then flew his Galaxy Glider down towards Eltar.

 _ **Meanwhile back on Eltar**_

I looked around not finding any traces of life near me as I then take out my AM Scanner and open it and push a few buttons as I begin searching for any lifeforms in the area. I gives off slow steadily beeps as I push a few more buttons. Having a feeling that I am being watched, I quickly turned around to see no one standing behind me.

"It has to be my mind playing tricks on me." I muttered

I then turned back to the AM Scanner and push a few more buttons, suddenly, it starts beeping rapidly as I then hear footsteps coming from behind me and see a shadow figure going behind a nearby building.

"Hey, wait up." I called out

I then rushed over towards the building and go around it to find no one as I look around and see a few different directions the mystery person could have gone towards.

"Karone, are you here?" I inquired

"Greetings Red Ranger." An evil voice called out

I quickly turned around saw a very familiar foe.

"Ecliptor." I called out

I quickly get into a fighting stance.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Zordon's home world of Eltar." Ecliptor stated

He then motioned around the abandoned city.

"Though, I don't think anyone could call this disserted dust ball a home anymore." Ecliptor added

"What are you doing here?" I questioned

"I could ask you the same question." Ecliptor stated

He then points his finger at me.

"And now, to rid the universe of the annoying interference of the kid Red Ranger." Eclpitor declared

"Ecliptor, you're history. I may be a kid, but I am just as strong as any Red Ranger that has come before me." I informed him

I then move my arms around a bit before getting back into a fighting stance.

"Let's go." I told him

We then move around in a circle staring each other down for a few moments not moving as Ecliptor then grabs his cape and tosses it to the side as he then charges in at me. I quickly jump up into the air and extend my right arm out to punch him in the face but he quickly blocks it as he then quickly uses his other arm to punch me in the gut which causes me to double over in pain as he then quickly hits me in the back of the head which sends me crashing to the ground. I didn't have time to recover as Ecliptor grabs my throat as he then begins chocking me. I quickly use my free hand to grab my Astro Blaster to go blast him off me, but he quickly grabs it with his free hand.

"Nice try Ranger, but you'll have to do better than that." Ecliptor stated

He then twists my hand around causing me to lose my grip on my Astro Blaster as it then falls to the ground. He then quickly picks me up and whacks me on the side of all the pillars nearby before he then tosses me away as I go flying off crashing onto a small pond of water. I quickly sit up as I then see Ecliptor slowly walking over towards me.

"Hahaha! Looks like you're all washed up, Ranger." Ecliptor pointed out laughing evilly

I then quickly stand back up.

"Actually, I found it quite refreshing." I mentioned

I the move my hand out in front of me.

"Spiral Saber." I called out

Suddenly, my Spiral Saber appeared in my hand. As I then charge right back towards Ecliptor. He just stops walking and stands there as I strike him with my Spiral Saber several times, but he just stands there unfazed by my attacks.

'What is he made of?' I thought to myself

I go to strike him again, but he blocks my Spiral Saber by lifting up his left hand stopping it as he then kicks me in the chest with his right foot sending me crashing to the ground.

"Heads up." Eclpitor stated

Suddenly, his head pops off of his body as it then fired eye beams at me causing me to go back to the ground as it then lands on the ground several yards in front of me.

"Look who's a head of the game now." Eclpitor mentioned

"You wish." I told him

"Heads, I win, tails, you lose." Ecliptor stated

I then stand back up as his head then floats back up and comes flying at me as it strikes me in the chest causing me to stagger backwards a bit before it stops in midair and fires another round of his eye beams at me causing me to go crashing to the ground once more.

 _ **Meanwhile with Billy in another area of Eltar**_

After having arrived on the planet, Billy had landed on the surface and began walking around the abandon city on Eltar. Billy then got out his AM Scanner and activated it and pushed a few buttons trying to get a lock on Paul.

 _ **Meanwhile back with Paul**_

I quickly stood up as I then see Ecliptor pull out his sword with his head now floating near his body as we then clash blades with one another. His head strikes my chest causing me to lose my rhythm as Ecliptor then strikes my chest with his sword a few times before his final strike sends me crashing to the ground once more. I then see his head reattach to his body as he just chuckles evilly.

"I didn't think it would be so easy." Ecliptor mentioned

I happen to spot my Astro Blaster laying on the ground nearby.

"Though, then again. You're just a kid with no experience being a Power Ranger. So, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it is easy for me in beating you." Ecliptor added

"You'll soon find out that it won't be so easily, you grid line freak." I told him

He quickly charges in as I quickly roll over to my Astro Blaster and grab it as I also manage to duck under his sword as I stand back up and quickly aim it at him and fire it, but he just as quickly blocks the blast with his sword causing the laser beam to bounce back at me, striking me in the chest sending me flying to the ground once more. He then walks back over towards me as he then stomps his foot on my arm that is holding my Astro Blaster as he then holds his sword in front of me.

"Say goodbye Red Ranger." Ecliptor told me

"I don't think so Ecliptor." A voice called out

"Huh?" Ecliptor wondered

Suddenly, without warning, Ecliptor goes flying away several feet away as he crashes to the ground as I then see Billy morphed as the Phantom Ranger standing next to me.

"Phantom Ranger." Ecliptor muttered

"That's right Ecliptor, in the flesh." Billy stated

"Do you really think you can help him?" Ecliptor questioned

Ecliptor then quickly stands back up.

"Well, you're wrong." Ecliptor stated

Suddenly, I then see a fading blue image of his head appear in the sky as Billy just ignored him as he quickly knelt down next to me.

"Paul, are you okay?" Billy inquired

"Yeah, but…" I began to tell him

"Say goodbye to your Red Ranger." Ecliptor stated interrupting me

Billy quickly turned towards Ecliptor and sees what I had just seen.

"Oh no." Billy stated

Suddenly, blue grid image head of Ecliptor fires energy beams at me as I then see Billy quickly get up and stand in front of me and holds his arms out on both sides taking the blasts straight on, preventing them from striking me.

"Billy no." I cried out

Sparks fly off of Billy's suit as he then goes crashing to the ground as Ecliptor just laughs evilly.

"Billy." I called out

I then get back onto my feet as I then put my Astro Blaster back into its holster before rushing over towards him as I help Billy up as I then put his arm over my shoulder.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" I questioned

Billy just turned his head towards me.

"We're a team, remember?" Billy inquired

"But, this is my fight." I told him

I just look at Ecliptor before I help Billy onto his feet.

"Come on, let's go." I told him

I then support his weight on my shoulder as I walk him away a few feet.

"Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten." I called out

Ecliptor just grunts as my Galaxy Glider suddenly then flies down from the sky as it stops in front of Billy and me.

"Hang in there Billy." I told him

I then then gently lay him down on one side of it as his body just hangs limp over it as I then hop on in a knelt position and keeping one hand on him to keep him from falling down. I then look back at Ecliptor.

"I'll be back Ecliptor." I promised him

I then turned my Galaxy Glider around as I then fly off with Billy back to the Astro Megaship.

 _Normal POV_

Ecliptor just watches on not doing anything as just stares at Paul flies off the planet with an injured Billy as he just chuckles evilly.

"Yes, I know." Ecliptor muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship inside the Medical Bay**_

Once I returned to the Astro Megaship and had demorphed me returning to my normal height with an injured Billy who had also demorphed upon our return, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley helped me get him into the Medical Bay as we had lied him down on the bed as Cassie and Ashley went over his vitals as Billy just lies there asleep.

"Well, he's asleep now." Ashley stated

"He took a pretty hard hit." Cassie mentioned

"This is my fault." I muttered

I then happen to see the others look over towards me.

"Ecliptor was after me, not Billy." I stated

"Ecliptor saw you by yourself Paul, he knew you were vulnerable." Ashley explained

Ashley looked at the others who just nodded in agreement with her as she then looked back towards me.

"He would have attacked any one of us." Ashley continued

"I should be the one lying there." I told them

I then looked down at Billy just lying asleep on the medical bed.

"Not Billy." I muttered

"Paul, what affects one of us." Cassie began

She then looked at the others before looking back over towards me.

"Affects all of us." Cassie concluded

The others nodded in agreement with her as I just sighed and walked out of the Medical Bay.

 _Normal POV_

The others just watch as Paul just walks out of the room as they all just sigh.

"He just doesn't seem to get it." Cassie stated

"Oh, he gets it all right." TJ assured her

He just looked at the open door that Paul had walked out of just a moment ago.

"He just, hasn't fully accepted it yet." TJ added

"TJ has a point, I mean, Paul is still new to all of this. And, it's up not only Billy, but us as well to help him learn everything there is to being a Power Ranger." Carlos pointed out

"I hope you guys are right." Ashley mentioned

 _Paul's POV_

After having walked out of the Medical Bay, I slowly walk around the halls of the Megaship as I then lean against a wall and sighed as I run a hand over my face and just replay the fight from earlier in my head seeing Billy taking a blast that was meant for me. I then get a serious look on my face as I then walked off before going into a run rushing into the Rec Room as I head for my Jump Tube.

"DECA, I'll be back. Don't say a word to anyone." I instructed

" _ **Affirmative**_." DECA confirmed

Once I stand in front of it with my back to it, I then motion my arm around right arm in front of me as I turned around and grab the top bar above the Jump Tube and slide down.

 _ **Meanwhile back on Eltar**_

After having remorphed and fly back down towards Eltar, I had jumped down to the ground and rush over towards the center of town.

"All right, Ecliptor, I'm back. Show yourself." I called out

I then begin hearing Ecliptor laughing evilly as I look around but can't seem to find him.

"Are you alone? Or, are you just so weak and helpless that you must rely on the help of others?" Ecliptor questioned

I continue to look around but can't seem to find him anywhere.

"Weak?" I questioned

I then ball my hands up into fists in frustration.

"I'll show you who's weak." I muttered

I then look up back at the sky as I look around trying to spot him.

"Come on Ecliptor, where are you?" I questioned

Suddenly without warning, a big stomping earthquake took me by surprise as I go flying off and crash onto the ground as I turned around and see that Ecliptor just grew thirty stories tall as Ecliptor just laughs evilly.

'My problems just got worse.' I thought to myself

I then stand back up as I look up at him.

"What's the matter? Can you only beat someone smaller than you?" I questioned

Ecliptor just grunts as he swings his sword around before bringing it down to the ground next to me striking it causing it to shake a bit as it causes me to go flying to the ground once more.

"That's it." I stated as I stood back up

I then jump up into the air.

"Spiral Saber." I called out

It suddenly then appears in my hand as I continue to soar up into the air ready to strike him once I got in striking range of his face but Ecliptor just swings his left arm to the side striking me causing me to lose my momentum as I go falling back to the ground. I get back up as Ecliptor just breaths fire out of his mouth as it strikes me causing me to go back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship inside the Bridge**_

On the Astro Megaship's Bridge, Ashley walked in and up to TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Alpha 5 and Alpha 6.

"Have you guys seen Paul?" Ashley inquired

They just look at her confused.

"Cause, I can't seem to find him anywhere." Ashley added

"Not since we were all with Billy." Cassie admitted

"Wait a minute, you guys don't think he went back down?" TJ wondered

They get a knowing look on their face getting the same feeling as TJ. TJ then looked at one of DECA's eye pieces.

"DECA, where's Paul?" TJ questioned

They got no reply from DECA as only silent greeted them

"DECA?" TJ questioned

Again, nothing but silent filled the room.

"Cassie, check on the status of Paul's Galaxy Glider." Carlos instructed

Cassie nodded as she then pushes a button to check on the status of his Galaxy Glider as she just sighed and looked back at the others.

"His Galaxy Glider is gone." Cassie revealed

"Let's go." TJ instructed

Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley nodded as the four of them then walked off the Bridge to head for their Galaxy Gliders.

"Yo, be careful Rangers." Alpha 6 called out

"Oh ayi, yi, yi, yi! I hope Paul is all right." Alpha 5 cried out worried about his young friend

 _ **Meanwhile back on Eltar**_

As I recover, Ecliptor quickly fires another flamethrower type attack at me striking me as it causes me to go flying to the ground once more.

"Cooked to perfection." Ecliptor commented

I just lay on the ground, holding my shoulder in pain as I just look up at him.

"Not even close." I told him

Ecliptor then raises his sword getting ready to strike me with it when suddenly, I then see laser blasts strike him causing him to stop his attack.

"Huh?" Ecliptor questioned as he turned towards where the blasts came from

I too looked up to see where they came from to see that it was TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley morphed and on their Galaxy Gliders holding their Astro Blasters out in front of them.

"All together now." TJ instructed

The four of them then took aim at Ecliptor.

"Fire." TJ commanded

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley then fired at Ecliptor again causing him to stagger backwards a bit. The four of them then jumped off of their Galaxy Gliders as they rushed over towards me.

"Paul, are you all right?" Cassie questioned

"Yeah, I think so." I muttered

They all help me up as TJ and Ashley each put an arm around their shoulders.

"Let's get out of here." Ashley stated

"This way." Carlos stated

They then help me walk as we rushed away from Ecliptor.

"We have to stop Ecliptor." I mentioned

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Ashley assured me

"Yeah, we'll get him." TJ added

We then get out of sight as they help me lean against the wall. I then look down the ally way to see Billy Morphed as the Phantom Ranger slowly walk over towards us.

"Look, it's Billy." I called out

The others looked over towards where Billy was slowly walking over towards us holding his arm and limping a bit. We then see Ecliptor pear around the building having spot us.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." Billy stated

Having regained my strength, I quickly rushed over towards him with the others right behind me as I was the first to reach him and grab his arm to help support him.

"But Billy, you're injured. You shouldn't be here." I reminded him

Billy then looked right at me.

"I'm part of this team, remember?" Billy inquired

I just stare at him as he took a deep breath.

"And you're going to need all the help you can get." Billy added

'He's right. I was a fool to think I could do this by myself.' I thought to myself

I then looked back at Billy.

"You're right." I admitted

"Okay then, let's do this together Rangers." Billy stated

"Let's show him who he's messing with." Cassie added

"Right." TJ, Ashley, and Carlos agreed

I nodded in agreement as well as we all then looked up towards Ecliptor.

"Ecliptor, you're history." I told him

I then looked at the others.

"Let's go." I told them

Ecliptor just grunts as we all then runned out into the opening.

"All right everyone let's do it." I instructed

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I then brought out our Astro Blasters while Billy brought out his Claw Hatchet.

"Astro Blasters." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I called out

"Claw Hatchet." Billy called out

We all then pointed our weapons up at Ecliptor.

"Fire." We all commanded

We then fired our weapons at Ecliptor but he manages to just block our attacks with his sword.

"Nice try." Ecliptor told us

"We need more power." Carlos pointed out

Billy then reached for his Communicator.

"Alpha 5 and Alpha 6, lock the Mega Lasers on Ecliptor and fire when ready." Billy said into his Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship on the Birdge**_

Alpha 5 pushed a few buttons.

"Mega Lasers locked on target." Alpha 5 confirmed

"Firing now." Alpha 6 added pushing the fire button

Suddenly, the Astro Megaship began blasting down towards Eltar right where Ecliptor is standing.

 _ **Meanwhile back on Eltar**_

"All right, here goes nothing." Billy stated

Suddenly, we then see the Astro Megaship's Mega Lasers fire upon Ecliptor as it strikes him dead center causing him to stagger backwards a bit.

"Not bad Rangers, but it's going to take more than that to defeat me." Ecliptor stated

"Looks like we may have to take it up a level." TJ mentioned

"I agree." I agreed

I then looked over towards Billy.

"Care to join us on this one Billy?" I inquired

"You know it Paul." Billy assured me

I nodded as I then reach for my Communicator.

"Astro Megazord transformation sequence online." I called out

We all then raised our hands into the air as the six of us then teleported away.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Space Shuttle**_

Once we had teleported back into Astro Megaship, we had then raced into the Space Shuttle as TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and I got into our assigned spots as Billy took one of the empty seats.

"Let's do this." I told them

The two centerpieces then lowered down on either side of me.

"Let's blast off." I stated

I then grab onto the steering lever on my right side as I pushed down on it.

"Begin undocking procedure." I instructed

The mini latches unclipped from the Space Shuttle as the main shuttle bay door opens up as the Space Shuttle engines begin firing up.

"Disengage and fire thrusters now." I called out as I pulled it towards me

The final two latches release from the Space Shuttle as we then fly off and away from the Astro Megaship.

"What's our status TJ?" I questioned

"Everything is looking good Paul. Everything is in the green and all systems a go." TJ confirmed

"All right, let's bring it around and lock them together." I instructed

I then pull down the lever further as we then feel the ship go up and loop around as we then fly off back towards the Astro Megaship as we then begin seeing the ship transform before our eyes. The Astro Megaship then becomes the Arms, Body and Legs of the Megazord.

"Begin docking." I called out as I then shift the lever from side to side.

Suddenly the Space Shuttle transformed into the head.

"Let's lock it up." I called out pushing a button

Suddenly, the two parts then came together to form the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, online." I called out

I then push the center button in front of me.

"Fire thrusters." TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Billy and I commanded

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord's thrusters fire up as we then fly on towards Eltar.

 _ **Meanwhile back on Eltar**_

Once we had reentered the planet, we had landed on the ground next to Ecliptor.

"Well, looks like you've all return for round two." Ecliptor commented

"Yeah, but only this time, you're going down Ecliptor." I told him

"We'll see about that Rangers." Ecliptor stated

Ecliptor then charges in at us with his sword out in front of him.

"Astro Megazord Saber." I called out pushing the activate button

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord Saber appears in its right hand as we then bring it up and block Ecliptor's attack.

"Astro Megazord Blaster, power up." I called out

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord Blaster appears in our Megazord's hands as it is a transformed version of the Shuttle's launch vehicle as we then point it right at Ecliptor's chest.

"Huh?" Ecliptor questioned

"Astro Megazord Blaster, fire." I commanded pushing the fire button

Suddenly, the Astro Meagzord Blaster fired several blasts right in Ecliptor's chest sending him flying the ground.

"You'll pay for that dirty trick Rangers." Ecliptor stated slowly getting back to his feet

"Looks who talking you grid line freak." Ashley pointed out

"Let's finish this. Energize Astro Megazord Saber, now." I called out pushing down on the control lever

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord Saber energizes as we then jump up into the air before coming back down and slashing down upon Ecliptor. Sparks fly off of his body as he just staggers around trying to stay up right.

"You may have won this battle Rangers, but trust me, I will return and have my revenge." Ecliptor promised

Ecliptor then disappeared.

"Hmm, I guess all henchmen are the same no matter who or how strong they are." Billy stated

"Yes, I knew it would be a lesson to him." Carlos cheered

"Yeah, we sent him running scared." Billy mentioned

Billy then held his arm.

"Ooh, my arm." Billy muttered

"You going to be okay Billy?" Cassie inquired

"Nothing to worry about Cassie, I'll be fine." Billy assured

I just sighed as I stood up and just stare out of the Astro Megazord's cockpit window staring at the empty city where Ecliptor once stood.

"Paul?" Ashley inquired

"Hey, we did it bud." TJ told me

"It was a trick, I can't believe I let him fool me like that." I muttered

I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see that it was Billy.

"Come on Paul, let's get out of here." Billy told me

I just sighed and nodded.

 _ **Meanwhile a while later back in space inside the Astro Megaship inside the Megalift**_

After having spent some time alone in my Quarters I had decided to head for the Bridge as I wait for the Megalift to take me there. After hearing a ding, the doors open to the Bridge as I walk in and see TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Billy in there as they turned around and face me.

"Hey guys." I greeted

I then turned towards Billy.

"So, how are you feeling Billy?" I inquired

"I'm doing better thanks." Billy thanked

I just nodded as I walk over towards him.

"And, I'm really sorry for what had happened to you down on Eltar Billy." I apologized

"I know you are bud, and I don't blame you for it." Billy assured me

"And we also know why you went down there by yourself. You were hoping to find Zordon's daughter Karone." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah, but she wasn't there. Ecliptor fooled me." I explained

"And, that was partly my fault. I should have made mention that had you discover anything that could lead to Karone or of some kind of lifeform energy that to inform all of us about it first." Billy admitted

"What Billy is trying to say is that you don't have to do these things alone Paul." Cassie mentioned

"Yeah, that's what being Power Ranger is about, is also helping out each other." TJ explained

Ashley then puts an arm around my shoulder.

"No matter what the problem is." Ashley added

"All in all, we're a team. And, that is what being part of a team is all about." Carlos concluded

I just smile at them.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" I inquired

"Yeah, we do." Carlos agreed

Billy then brought his hand out for me to shake.

"And you're a big part of it, Paul." Billy mentioned

I just smiled as I then accept his gesture as we then shook hands. We all just laugh as I we high five one another.

[ _ **Teaser for Power Rangers Turbo: King Mondo's Revenge:**_

 _ **Images of the Royal Family, King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Prince Sprocket along with Clank and Orbis destroyed into a million pieces just lay on the ground as Lord Zedd's and Rita's RV leaves them behind appeared.**_

" _ **YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF KING MONDO AND THE MACHINE EMPIRE!" King Mondo cried out**_

 _ **The image then changes to that within the Machine Empire's Moon Base, several Cogs were rebuilding the Royal family with King Mondo's and Queen Machina's first built son, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina watching on.**_

" _ **Soon my family will be rebuilt then the Machine Empire can once again take over the Earth." Prince Gasket stated**_

" _ **But lovey dear what about Divatox, the one that is currently trying to take over the Earth?" Archerina inquired**_

 _ **An image of Divatox waving her hands in the air then appeared.**_

" _ **That diva of a space pirate won't know what hit her…" Prince Gasket started**_

 _ **The image then switches to that of several Piranhatrons, Chromites, and Cogs all standing around a machine with horns and a wheel underneath its left horn and a monster with a body that resembles that of a gas pump then appears.**_

"… _ **And, if she even wants a chance at destroying those new Rangers, she will have no choice but to let us help her." Prince Gasket concluded**_

 _ **An image of the Phantom Ranger spying on Machine Empire then appears.**_

" _ **Zordon was right Prince Gasket and Archerina are rebuilding the Machine Empire and plan to help Divatox in destroying the new Turbo Rangers." The Phantom Ranger muttered**_

 _ **WITH THE MACHINE EMPIRE BEING REBUILT AND JOINING FORCES WITH DIVATOX…!**_

 _ **The image then switches to showing the new Turbo team standing next to the Zeo Rangers, Phantom Ranger, and Blue Senturion then appears.**_

… _ **THE TURBO RANGERS ALONG WITH THE PHANTOM RANGER AND BLUE SENTURION WELL JOIN FORCES WITH THE ZEO RANGERS AND THE GOLD RANGER OF TRIFORIA TO STOP THEM FROM CONQURING THE EARTH!**_

" _ **POWER RANGERS, UNITE!" They all cried out**_

 _ **POWER RANGERS TURBO: KING MONDO'S REVENGE**_

 _ **FULL TRAILER COMING SOON!**_

 _ **AN: Well, there is the seventh chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the changes I made to the episode along with a teaser to a new story. To explain the teaser, yes, as you can see, it is a team up between the Turbo Rangers and Zeo Rangers, but this one is connected to this very story as it shows the events of the time when TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. Along with Justin and Zeo Rangers finding out that Billy is the Phantom Ranger. So, this story will be released before I do the next chapter for this story. Now, to explain what why I did, what I did in this episode. First off, like I stated above, I was going back and foruth as to how I wanted to do this, and at one point, I was thinking on it being Billy that had done what Paul had done, but I decided that it be better if I had it be Paul do what he did, somewhat like with Andros in the actual episode. Second, I know that originally that there wasn't a Megazord fight in the episode itself, but for those that have seen the Sentai counterpart to In Space Megaranger, you would know that episode 8 of Megaranger, all of the fight footage from that episode was used for this episode the chapter is based on, but also would know that Ecliptor's counterpart, Yugande did end up fighting the Astro Megazord's counterpart, Galaxy Mega and that footage from episode 8 was used in episode 3 of Power Rangers In Space, Save our Ship. In all, I just got to thinking back to season 3 of MMPR and how they used the same Sentai footage of Rito when fighting the Zords since there really only was one as those that have watch Kakuranger knows what I am talking about. So, I chose to do a Megazord fight in this one, but instead of doing something that would have been done in Power Rangers had they did it, I did my own version of it. Now, this story is all caught back up to its original posted content with seven chapters, so it is going to be put back on hiatus as the next chapter I have planned for this now is an original chapter which again like with the next one for A New Home, is going to feature a monster that will appear in the Prequel story for A New Life, so until I get that one posted along with the Prequel to this story posted, this will be put back on hold. But, I will be soon reposting Shift Into Turbo to a certain point so be on the lookout for the revised version of that story here soon. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


End file.
